


Laffy-Taffy

by Chill_y, XxConceptionzxX



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, Angst, Apocalypse, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Clans, Cults, Eddsworld - Freeform, Eddsworld AU, Emotional, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Infected Characters, Knifeplay, Lots of psychopaths, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, all kinds of kinks kiddos, blood obsessions, eddsworld alternate universe, fucked up individuals, funny yet terrifying at times?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chill_y/pseuds/Chill_y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxConceptionzxX/pseuds/XxConceptionzxX
Summary: A fan made story that has our friend group be co-existant with the characters from Eddsworld. But... there is a twist. Everyone has to survive a apocalypse from The Last of Us.Just how will this play out? That's something you'll have to find out for yourself.
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tom (Eddsworld)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Bloody Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters x Eddsworld x TLOU? Yup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Race are currently on their way to college, but something seems to be out of the norm as they experience everyone going rabid and eating one another.  
> Thankfully, four guys come along to help make sure that doesn't happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one! didn't want to make this too long than it has to be. part 2 will be published soon after. :-)  
> \- Chill_y & XxConceptionzxX

It was March 20th, the springtime had just begun and everyone was out and about, going on with their daily lives. For the two long time friends Katie and Race, this had to be the greatest achievement of their lives. They were going to college. Ever since they were in high school, the two dreamed of making it big. They dreamed of getting into a major and completing it so they could get into their dream jobs. After graduation and a couple months go by for the two adults, they were currently on their way to campus. Their university bus swaying side by side every so often and the air conditioning being their only way of not suffocating in the heat like they used to back in elementary. 

Katie looked over to her friend, his hair going through a Pokemon evolution. And what do you know, he was playing that treacherous ‘Pokemon Go’ game on his phone too. She rolled her eyes once she saw the sight of some Pokemon called a "Jigglypuff".

"Seriously, Race? You're like, an adult now."  
Race hissed, keeping his phone close to himself, "I am not ashamed! I will forever be a fan of my Jigglypuff." 

She scoffed at his defense, "And just when I thought we could be responsible adults... but no, my friend who smells like cottage cheese is playing a game that causes kids to go onto highways and get ran over…”

Katie would get a ping from her phone after saying that; a notification popping up about a news article stating that animal testing was back in labs and that scientists were planning to treat them with different vaccines and so forth. She didn't pay much attention to it as she shut off the phone upon noticing what the notification was about, looking back to Race.  
"Watch another COVID-19 pop up," she'd mumble, cringing at the fact that her friend was STILL playing that stupid game. 

Race would "mhm", not giving her much attention as to what she was talking about. All he heard was something about cornflakes and that, certainly, was something that did not interest him at all.

"Bruh, at least play something else. You're making my eyes burn from just looking at pixelated cartoon animals being held against their will in some balls."

That caught Race off guard, his whole focused demeanor breaking completely and he wheezed at the mention of 'balls'. Katie rolled her eyes at that, but she couldn't help but to laugh at it soon after. Okay, maybe acting serious and being an 'adult' wasn’t really her gig. She loved having these goofy moments with her cottage cheese smelling friend.  
While Katie and Race conversed, somewhere at a place just a couple miles away (from them) was Kaitlyn’s trailer. Lynn, Derek, and Victoria lived with her and Emily was visiting today before it got too rainy, along with Maddie. Katie and Race were planning to stop by after their tour of venturing around campus was over; but, luckily enough, it didn't seem like it was going to rain at all today. Just another good, sunny day of bonding and hanging out with one another. It seemed like the day couldn't get any better, which would turn out to be quite true later on…

As Katie and Race were having their chit chat and fun, what they didn't notice was their bus stopping at a bus stop. As if this day truly could be like a normal day, it wasn't. And it won't be. Running into the bus with their shirt all bloodied was a man that was clutching his arm from some wound. He stumbled around poorly as the bus driver noticed instantly, his eyes going wide as he looked the man up and down, and he noticed the man's bloodied shirt and bloody arm. What the hell happened?  
Once the bus driver made sure the bus was in park, he unfastened his seatbelt, and drew his full attention to the man.  
He stuttered, seeming nervous, "S-Sir, are you okay? Do you need me to call someone for you?!"  
The man stayed in pure panic despite the driver’s question, his eyes wide as he kept his gaze on his wounded arm. Just above his elbow was a deepened bite from... something. It looked like a bite from an animal or perhaps a stab wound. The skin around the deepened gash had teared skin and bright blood shining from within. 

Finally, when he was half way out of shock (but not really), he started screaming, "GO! Go, go, GO! T-They're coming! THEY'LL KILL US ALL!" This caught both Katie and Race's attention, both of them looking up from their seats to see the commotion unfold. Both of them gasped as they noticed the man's bloodied form, almost like the few others on the bus, who were all equally just as terrified. This just wasn’t normal.

The bus driver helped the man to a seat, giving him a sweat rag he had and helped apply it to the man's arm. The bus driver questioned this man's sanity first off, thinking maybe the dude was just mauled by some animal. But whatever the case may be, he quickly got back into his seat and closed the bus doors, taking them down the road. There should be a nearby clinic somewhere, he hoped. What matters is the situation at hand, not the cause at the moment. The bus was currently near a local forest, being so open out on the road like this, it was quite possible the man ran out across the road. Still, no one could get the question of ‘why’ out of their heads. 

The injured man had his head hung low the whole time, muttering and saying things frantically to himself, his whole body shaking as if he were cold. It was only when he was shaking violently that Katie and Race could not keep their eyes off him from their spots in the back of the bus, mindless utters coming from his mouth in some plead for help. Most of the people in the bus, including Katie and Race, were all wondering if the bus driver was going to call for help or not. The man was in very rough shape; Katie even pulled out her own phone at one point, ready to call until the man suddenly went stiff out of nowhere. His breathing hitched and soon was not audible any longer, his body completely stilled. He looked like a ragdoll.

The bus driver continued with his eyes up ahead, not noticing the man going still in his seat. It wasn't until one of the kids, which seemed to be a college student, called out, asking if the man was okay. This made the driver frantically look back, noticing the stillness of the man. In truth, he had never dealt with anything like this before. He was almost clueless, but made an effort after stopping to swerve into an empty parking lot nearby so as to not block the road any longer for other people. 

As all of this was happening, four men by the names of Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord were watching from behind the bus, though, not having the best view from their position in Edd’s car. When the bus stopped in place, it caused a sort of jam on the road along with the other cars being forced to stop around it. The four men actually knew what was happening as soon as the bus did stop, with their car being directly behind it. They were all surprised that the government didn't keep a better hold on this in the hospital.  
Edd leaned forward against his driver's seat to get a better sight of what was going on now, just in case they would have to get out soon. Tord, who was already gripping his own gun, simply looked over at Edd with a brow raised in curiosity. 

“What’s the plan, Eddy boy?”

Edd could hear Tom scoffing in annoyance at how eager Tord seemed to get his hands dirty for this, but he breathed in deeply through his nose. What could they really do?

“We wait.”

“Wait?!” Tom and Tord nearly squealed out in unison at their friend’s answer. Matt agreed with Edd though, backing him up. He knew they shouldn’t get involved in it until they were sure they could help those people on the bus out.  
It was when the bus made it to a nearby parking lot that they calmed down a little, even Tord loosening his grip on the gun. Edd proceeded to follow the bus as people were able to evacuate the jammed road, him parking only a small ways away from the large vehicle; just to make sure this didn’t escalate.

Before the four men got out of Edd’s car, the bus driver had instantly gotten up from his seat, unfastening his seatbelt and rushing to the silent man's aid. He shook the man’s shoulders, urging him to wake up while praying he wasn’t dead so that his boss wouldn’t get pissed and blame it on reckless driving. Katie and Race were still watching from afar, both of their paces quickening as they saw the man continue to be limp moments before.  
Suddenly, just when all three of them thought he was certainly dead, the man screamed in such a horrific and painful tone;. his eyes were hazed over with a strange orange hue, his pupils heavily dilated and the skin around his eyes becoming red. He lunged out of his sitting position quickly and latched onto the bus driver, clawing at him and biting into the skin just below his neck area. A fatal blow, for sure. The bus driver fell back, screaming in agony as he tried to claw this- deranged fucking man! This proved to be of no use against the man, his screams soon becoming gurgled by the blood entering his lungs of his approaching death. Within that moment, his arms fell limp as the man above him continued to eat into his many arteries. 

Meanwhile, (unknownst to them) Lynn, Kaitlyn, and Derek were dancing in joy as they did a jig while Victoria, Emily, and Maddie sang, 'Let me tell you something about my best friend' together in sync, as if nothing bad could be happening in the world right now. To them, nothing could possibly ruin this time together. Nothing. 

Both Katie and Race stood up, Katie's eyes fixated on the man chewing into this man like he was a piece of steak. The epiphany of ‘What. The. Fuck’ was going through her head as the other passengers, or at least a few, tried to pry the man off the now dead bus driver, but to no avail. Just as soon as the four men were about to enter the bus at this commotion, noises emerged from not only there inside of the bus, but from all over the state. They could even hear screaming from the roads. Race backed up a tad, having Katie follow his lead. The two didn't know what to say. They were completely speechless.

Even Edd knew this likely meant that this wasn’t the only infected occurence today already in the state. With Tord armed and Tom heading into the bus along with Matt, Edd was the last to head in. Once he did, he noticed that two people had also been bitten along with the dead bus driver. One man was bitten so hard that his hand was oozing out with blood so dark it seemed almost surreal, unique canine marks left on there from the bite. Matt made the passengers all stay back as Tord delivered the finishing round to the original infected man, but Tom blocked some of the passengers' views of this, knowing no one should ever have to witness someone kill another person. Sadly, he didn’t block everyone’s view from this.  
Katie gasped at seeing it, being one of the ones who did, along with Race. She almost wanted to throw up upon seeing it as she’s never seen a person get shot in her life. Ever. She's only seen it in the movies. Not in real life!  
Edd quickly ushered everyone out thanks to this, the bus driver tumbling as well...was he really dead? Tord hadn't even shot him...it was even confusing to the four men, though they knew about this. But no one truly knew everything yet, which was scariest about it. As soon as the passengers all stepped foot out of the bus, including Race and Katie, they could see all the people out on nearby streets getting mauled by people who were acting as feral as that man was. A fellow woman on the bus was screaming out, horrified by what she'd witnessed as Edd tried to calm her, but she called Tord a murderer and literally went back inside the bus to drive out of there. Tord seemed unaffected by the insult of course, keeping his attention on starting up Edd’s car. 

Race and Katie stayed close to one another, the two of them wide-eyed by everything going on. It was like a zombie apocalypse in Minecraft but more gruesome, and real. 

As the four men were too busy trying to save the rest of the now ‘survivors’ of a sort, the distraught lady wrecked into a pole with the bus, hitting some people on the road in the process, very close to a gas station. Upon seeing this, Edd felt awful. Tom just cocked his head back over to the others, as if to say ‘don’t linger on it, there was nothing we could do’, making Edd a tad bit dizzy. Ambulances and cops even flew down highways from all directions, it was like they were witnessing a horror movie in real life. It only made Edd’s head spin more. 

Katie was still holding back a gag, but this seemed to nearly make it worse. Race meanwhile, was staying by her side, making sure they wouldn't split. He could notice the paleness of her face, understanding though he wasn’t as phased by all this. He was more focused on getting back to a safe place and letting the world settle this new mess out…

Matt made sure some of the passengers took safe routes out, telling them to stay away from those roads right now and giving each of them hope for the law to get things under control. Being Matt, he likely believed it himself. The other three men knew better, though. As soon as Matt came back, Tord was already in the shotgun seat of the car again since he had just started it up, ready for Edd to get in and drive them out of this hellhole. Tom was more focused on the two young passengers who were on that bus, figuring they didn’t have a place to go since they weren’t allowing Matt to help them out. He looked over to Edd, who was stumbling to the drivers side in an attempt to clear his mind of all this chaos, presumably. 

“Come on you two,” Tom made the decision by himself, gesturing to the car for Katie and Race as he knew they had enough room for them, “you can come with us.” 

Edd was distracted by his own feelings on all this, but not so distracted as to block this out, his keys already in and the ignition already started thanks to Tord. Matt glanced over as he sat in the main back of the car rather quickly, knowing they could help the two out as well. Even though the four knew about this virus before it came out and happened, it was still scary to know it finally got out. They thought things were more in control in the world.

Race had to actually pull Katie along with him, the two of them making it into the car as they were ushered into the back next to Matt. With that, Edd finally slid into the driver's seat and readied his hands on the steering wheel. Tom, on the other hand, got into the middle seat as fast as he could, having Edd drive once knowing all the doors were locked.

"D-do you two have anywhere to go?" Edd said as he backed out of the empty lot and got back onto the road, his mind repeating ‘This is a living nightmare’ over and over. Again, he wasn’t quite sure why it was having this much impact on him, but you never truly get a heads start on things like this. He went at an alarmingly fast speed on the road, passing more infected along the way. 

“At least we know to aim for the head…” Tord muttered out, cleaning his gun casually during the ride.

Katie wouldn't say a thing in response to his question, her gaze fixated on the floor of the car. She still couldn't get over what happened back there. Everyone was turning into damn cannibals! And she's in a car with people that are probably fucking murderers! Race made sure Katie had her space, wanting to drown his own thoughts out, and was the one to finally speak up.

"Uhm- up ahead. T-There's a trailer park, erm. Our friends live there..." He would say hesitantly, noticing the familiar roads and feeling just a little bit better at the thought of seeing their friends again, hopefully with them being safe too and not having a craving for meat-cereal. 

Edd nodded, gulping and passing by the scene of the gas stations and saloons getting overrun. People on the streets were 'fighting', indeed killing each other, and one man was even tearing someone else’s GUTS OUT WITH HIS BARE HANDS! Talk about rabid animals... He couldn’t imagine being caught up in that, one infected was bad enough. 

Race looked over to Katie, putting a protective arm around her. She did not look good. He couldn't blame her, to him this felt like the end of the world and the actual start of the Walking Dead crossover with Minecraft zombies.

"Are... are you okay?" he'd murmur. 

She'd shake her head no, her hands grasping one another. She felt she was going to get sick because of this. Matt noticed, being good and trying to change the topic as one infected tried lunging at the car while it was driving, some even clawing at the windows, but Edd got past them.

"Are you both in college?" He asked, hearing as Edd sighed out and drove straight past the infested roads.

Katie held back a gag, her throat clenching. Really, she did feel like she was going to get sick. Race noticed this, clearing his throat to talk to the ginger.

"Uh, yes... we're both actually, um, science majors..."

All four of the men were grateful to have this change of subject, Matt nodding back with a friendly smile. He seemed very nice, despite his friend killing someone right in front of everyone and acting like this is an everyday thing. They all seemed nice really, but certainly not your average citizen.

"Which way now?" Edd adjusted the mirror to direct it at the two, keeping his eyes on the road as Tom glued his eyes to the mirror upon seeing it facing that direction. They were now at the crossroads, a long road straight ahead though, leading to the ‘Dead Man’s Road’ or whatever it was called back then.

Race looked out the window, ignoring the splattered blood displayed before him. "To the left. Should have a uh... blue sign I believe."

"I feel like my insides are churning..." Katie would mutter, keeping her head low as Race did his best to comfort her, telling her they were close to Kaitlyn's and that everything would be okay once they got there.

Edd stopped near the crossroads and turned left as told, going on til he actually passed the eerily quiet, peaceful looking trailer park. The road looked untouched the whole way down, but there were many houses past Kaitlyn’s white trailer that they lived in. He pulled in there, the trailer being the one with the blue sign that Race mentioned, and it's the secluded trailer, so it's hard to miss. Especially with the big ass purple El Camino that was uniquely Kaitlyn’s in every way, a majorly distinguishable vehicle even around this area. 

Lynn spotted their car pulling up, not seeing who it was through Edd's tinted windows, "Kat, you've got a visitor!" She hollered loudly to gain the attention of the brunette who was in the bathroom at the time. 

"Who is it?" Kaitlyn hollered back, coming out of the bathroom shortly thereafter. Her question was answered as the others peered out through the windows, seeing this scene before them.

Edd unlocked the doors once parking, helping both Race and Katie out as the other three men got out at their own pace. However, Katie immediately heaved over once out of the car, everything she had for lunch coming out right then and there. Race gasped, instantly coming to her side, throwing an arm around her and doing his best to calm her down. He tried his best to ignore the lunch she had. 

Everyone froze at seeing Katie throwing up, Kaitlyn immediately unlocking the door and rushing out. Derek and Lynn ran out along with her, seeing the four unidentified men with their two friends, who were not in the best shape right now for some reason. 

Emily, Victoria, and Maddie were there as well, skipping over as they noticed everyone all gathering around. Emily happened to see Katie puke just as Kaitlyn came to her side, helping her by her shoulders. 

“What's wrong with her? Is she okay?” Emily inquired, getting closer to her friend.

Kaitlyn wasn’t sure, giving Katie a worried glance and looking back to the four men that brought her friends here. Her eyes widened when she realized two of them had blood on their clothing.  
‘What the hell?’ she thought in her head. She looked back to Katie when she felt the shorter one grip onto her, using her as leverage.

Race stood awkwardly to the side, giving a small wave to his other friends. None of them waved back.

“People… t-they’re all crazy. They’re turning into… C-Cannibals…” Katie would mutter shakily, looking to the ground. She didn’t have it in her to explain herself, feeling sick once again as mental pictures flashed before her about what went down earlier in the bus. 

Everyone would stay silent at hearing that, listening to the poor girl. Tord looked off into the distance as Kaitlyn asked her what she was talking about, glancing at the forest leading to a nice house, presumably owned by a local doctor. The trees must've been cut down, but then he looked to an electric pole connected to all the electricity in the area.

"You might want to rig your electrical post...." He hummed, making everyone snap their heads towards him like ‘What?’.

Kaitlyn cocked her head like a little lost puppy, not understanding Katie or this mystery man. Lynn was busy staring at his gun, which was holstered, and Derek was busy worrying about Katie and Race. They seemed absolutely horrified.

"Guys, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here," Victoria said to keep herself from freaking out about that post earlier again. Maddie headed back inside, telling the men they were allowed inside too as the others went in; Kaitlyn nudging Katie and Race to head in like Victoria asked them to. She kept her arm around Katie's waist, warming her right up like a portable heater. Lynn sat at the dining table, Derek standing with Maddie and Emily as Victoria sat on the couch, her palms sweaty like mom's spaghetti.  
Race stood beside Derek and the gang, deciding it would be best to give Katie some breathing room. He knew she was hella freaked. He was too, he'd have to admit. Lynn eyed him up like a rice crispy, noticing everyone all worried for the both of them. The four men followed inside the home, all looking genuinely serious and concerned, despite not knowing us. 

Kaitlyn helped Katie onto the couch, both beside Victoria now as she observed the four men. Why are they covered in blood and why are Race and Katie petrified? 

Katie sunk into the couch, grateful to be given somewhere to sit at. Away from that dreadful car. She kept her eyes fixated on the couch's fabric, not bothering to look up at anyone. Not even Kaitlyn or Victoria.

Tord studied the girl, she seemed to be much more affected than the boy she was with in the bus. Edd noticed this as well, not wanting to make anyone go through that again, let alone relive the moment. But as he was about to speak, he was cut off by screams from the outside. And just when things could be peaceful for just a moment, Kaitlyn jumped up instantly, raising; "Wh-what the hell was that?"

Katie jumped at that too, her body still. There is no way they were here already. They couldn't-

Derek noticed her concern, rushing to the front door, opening it and running out to see the commotion from here. Lynn looked at the four men, but rushed out as well, Kaitlyn and Maddie following soon after. Matt and Edd decided to stay with Victoria, Katie, and Race as he told Tord and Tom to go help them. After all, the two were the most armed out of all of them there. Emily followed suit behind Lynn, Derek, and Maddie quickly to chase Kaitlyn before she got hurt or something. She was known to be quite clumsy. Hell, it didn’t take much for her to trip over literally nothing. Derek was already behind Kaitlyn as she stopped afoot the grass of her land. There was a woman, on top of a man, and not in the fun way. She was pinning him down, screaming for help as his fingers clawed at her arms, teeth gnashing at her. Both were covered in blood at this point, but when Lynn, Derek, Maddie, and Emily saw this they immediately went eye wide, not sure as to what was happening before them. Tord pushed past the five, Tom growling at him as he knew what Tord was about to do. But Tord was distracted by another one of the renters running out, screaming as two infected chased her. Kaitlyn recognized them immediately, knowing exactly who they were and that they were fine when they paid rent yesterday. 

“Kaitlyn, isn't that-" Derek shocked, as her bodyguard knew them as well. He even knew they weren’t acting sick or otherwise differently, especially not in this manner. Emily immediately covered her mouth, her eyes widening by the second.

“What the fuck?!” 

Lynn seeing MORE chaos ensure, more of Kaitlyn’s renters rushing out from all over the trailer park. Families were fighting each other. Neighbors, hell, all her renters!

The first woman was knocked off of the infected, rabid man, and immediately bitten by him. The neighbor who was running, reached to us and shook Tom, "You have to help us!"

When Tord saw this, he knew there were too many, quickly ushering us to head back to Kaitlyn’s trailer. The disbelieving landlady shook her head, rushing over to the infected, "N-No, they're my-"

The gang followed her as Tord and Tom both had no time to exchange sighs, knowing exactly what they would have to do now that the silly teens chose not to listen to their orders.  
As soon as she got even remotely close to the infected, she was tackled by the infected from before. It was a woman, her gurgling noises being drowned out by haunting cries, as if remembering her landlady while attacking her in this manner. Kaitlyn could see past her red, irritable eyes, doing her best to ignore the blood from the once known lady’s nose. Her face was scrunched up in an expression of not only discomfort, but pain. ‘C-can she not control herself?’ Kaitlyn thought, almost frozen by her own thoughts and feelings on the matter. Luckily, before she had the chance to be bitten or lose strength during this distraction, Lynn rushed to her aid and shoved the woman off quickly, helping her get a hold of her reality again in turn.

Emily had her eyes glued to the scene to the left of them, right on the scene of a man who was literally chewing on his now dead wife's insides, as if she were nothing to him anymore. Derek watched this with disgust, shaking it off as he realized Kaitlyn had been attacked by one of those crazy people. Emily ran over immediately after realizing this too, helping her up and finally tugging her to head back like the two men told them to. Tom pushed one away that was lunging at Maddie with baring teeth, stabbing it through the head right in front of her, which made her mouth go wide. Tord shot at the one who fell off of Kaitlyn, and shot the ones that tried following them. The gang heard the gunshots and were already horrified enough to run like they said, not looking back to see this horrific scene again; they just knew they wouldn't be safe if they stayed.

Kaitlyn was panting heavily, in shock from the attack of her renter. Why would she do that? She was such a sweet lady, b-but her face was so-  
The gunshots became louder as Tord kept going, firing as quickly as he could to keep the teens safe from these animalistic threats. However, he couldn't bring himself to kill the infected child running at him, so he pushed Tom to go on, both following the group to the shaken up girl’s home. Tom followed suit, keeping up his pace with the others.

"She was-" Kaitlyn almost choked up, "Th-they-"

She heard the child's nightmarish gurgles, hearing more animalistic noises from the other infected Tom and Tord didn't take down soon after. It’s safe to say her and the others will be having nightmares tonight.

"Just keep moving!" Tord groaned, making sure the females got up the stairs and nudged Derek to hurry on in instead of being a tough guy. That kind of thing could get you killed. 

Tord slammed the door shut once Tom got in, locking it and turning the lights out, leaving everyone going “what the fuck” as they all caught their breaths. Victoria screamed when he did as she didn’t expect the lights to go out. They just could not comprehend this… Victoria calmed herself before she got a panic attack from hearing the loud banging and screams from the infected, though. Derek caught his own breath as fast as he could manage, Edd and Matt looking to Tom and Tord in the dark of the trailer. Katie felt the sweat trickle down her forehead, hearing the infected gurgling and growling right outside the trailer's walls. It was almost non-stop.

"Those… people…” Kaitlyn started, her voice shaky as her bottom lip trembled,

“were more than just cannibals.”


	2. Bloody Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to get to know one another. Eventually, the four men explain just exactly what the hell is going on. But the real question is... how did they get this information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation from 'Bloody Afternoon'

Katie tensed as she heard Kaitlyn say that. She was speechless, not knowing what to say in response, especially not how to comfort her after something like that. It was a true nightmare for all of them, except it was real. 

"I saw m-my renter's eyes as she attacked me and there was no light in them. She isn’t there anymore..."

The gang didn't know what she meant, but Lynn nodded, "It's pretty fucked up out there right now."

Edd looked at his feet in the barely lit living room, frowning. This never should've happened. These poor people...

“You're right, she's not," Tord answered simply, heading into the kitchen and flicking on a lamp, which still had electricity.

"This can't be happening!" Derek seemed frantic finally, not able to keep even his strongest tough guy front up much longer, "I'm dreaming right?"

'If this is happening here,' Katie thought, 'Then it has to be happening everywhere else too...'

"Pinch me." Derek inquired, his arm out to Emily upon being able to see her now. Emily shook her head as her lip trembled, making him sigh.   
Katie then soon realized… her family! Would they know about this? If they do, what are they going to do? Are they safe? ...Is anyone else...safe? She began searching her pockets for her phone, but she was left with nothing but lint. Fuck! Where was her phone?!   
Kaitlyn ran to her bathroom, grabbing her inhaler and swallowing the disgusting medicine that came with it. Katie’s heart quickened its pace as she nudged Victoria, getting her attention. Victoria glanced over to Katie, her eyes still wide.

"I-I need your phone, please."

Victoria gave her phone with no hesitation, having it with her immediately. Thanks to us not being out all day, we all did!  
Katie instantly got up, moving past Race and Derek, going to the bathroom where Kaitlyn was. She held the phone in her hands, it's colorful screen giving her some light and a blue hue on her face.

"Kaitlyn," she'd murmur, closing the bathroom door.

"Y-yes?" she sniffled, face in her hands as she sat on the bathtub edge.

Katie came to her side instantly, sitting next to her. She landed her arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze of comfort. Her other hand held the phone, her palm sweaty as she adjusted her grip on it.  
"Our parents... we- we have to get them." she'd say quietly, keeping her voice low.

Kaitlyn locked her hand into Katie's as she did so, nodding.

"I-I know..."

Katie appreciated the comfort in return, bringing the phone to both of their faces.

"I was thinking we could call them. I just hope none of the service towers are... out."  
She'd say that last part quietly, punching in her mother's phone number. 

Kaitlyn was grateful for Katie’s presence in this moment as the gang might've been goners by now if she and Race hadn't shown up with these men. She was more grateful for that act of affection though, knowing that she doesn’t like touching. Katie didn't mind the gesture, giving her a tight squeeze as the number dialed. 

The sound of the phone reaching the other end sounded like it was going on and on, until finally, someone answered on the other side. It was not her mother. Instead, it was actually her step-father; Michael. The sound of things shuffling around and the roar of a car engine was present, and she could tell that he was on the road... but to where? 

"My mom- where is she? Is she with you? What about Tyler and your kids-"  
She was speaking frantically, her voice shaking with each syllable.

On the other line, she heard the grunt of Mike's voice. In the background, she could make out a small female voice and a male. His kids.  
She heard him sniffle, and within that moment, she knew. Something happened to her mother and brother.

"Your mother- she- she was help-"

The line suddenly ended as the monotone voice of the phone’s virtual assistant came on, assuring that a lost connection ensued and the caller was unavailable. Kaitlyn paused, hearing this and feeling awful as her mind immediately went to the worst, but she knew she shouldn't think like that. Katie just held the phone in front of her, her eyes wide. She didn't say anything as she dialed the phone number again, her hands shaky.

“Caller Unavailable.” The phone repeated soon after the dialing.

She kept trying over and over until the phone fell from her hands. Her grip on Kaitlyn's was deathly tight, and she remained stunned. Her eyes welled up with tears, and her shoulders were shaky, "I-I need to get back home,"

"K-Kaitlyn, we have to go! We have to...!"

Kaitlyn felt her heart race just at the sound of going out right now, not wanting Katie to become reckless and get herself hurt in the process, "We can't! You've seen what's out there right now, we have to let it die down... we could be killed and become one of them if we go!”

"Ask those men!"

Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The more time we wait here, the more time that-...." her voice faltered, not wanting to mention death.

"No, no… they're getting help right now. We go out tonight, we give them more to kill."

"The authorities will get this in order..."

She knew that was a small possibility, but since this was all because of the government... that may not be far from the truth.

"We just need to stay inside our homes, like we did during the Corona lockdown."

"Everything will be fine."

"If the authorities had this in order, they would've done something already!" she'd say, getting frustrated about this. She'd unlink her hand from Kaitlyn's, getting up.  
Kaitlyn stood up with her, stopping her from going, "Wait!” 

"Your mom is smart, she'll make it. I know she will. And Tyler… he's a grown boy now. You know he's good with guns."

Katie would stop to hear that, turning to look back at her.

Kaitlyn would continue, "I can't promise anything about this virus stopping, but we need to use our heads on this, okay? Trust me here."

"We don't need to lose you to this."

Katie would sigh painfully, but she knew Kaitlyn was right. She had to be patient and use her head on this. She could get killed if she doesn’t. 

"Okay. Fine... I... I won't go."

"But... do you promise we'll go after most of them are... gone?" she'd gesture to the walls. Kaitlyn mentally went 'phew', taking in her words and listening. Could they? 

"Yes..."

"We just need to be quiet about it. They stopped when they couldn't see or hear us."

"They're like… zombies."

Once Katie gave her a quiet ‘bye’ and went back to the living room with the others, Kaitlyn would now head into her room, getting changed quickly and washing her face. She silently thanked God that she was wearing her trusty leather jacket to the trailer park earlier, otherwise...well, she would have been one of those things by now. She’d rather not be on the end of that fork hair guy’s gun.

Lynn spotted Katie first on her way to the kitchen, moving to walk with her now. “They know about the virus.” And that was all she said, their chatter coming to an abrupt stop as the two approached the four men.   
Katie didn’t respond back to this as she specifically mostly eyed the two boys in the red and blue hoodies, both of their hoodies being coated with the blood from the infected at the trailer park. They killed those rabid people, yet they both weren’t as phased as all of the others. Matt and Edd on the other hand, were both relatively clean, and were most definitely affected by what they saw today. 

She cleared her throat quickly, bringing her attention to the men in the clean clothes now. Tord noticed her wandering eye before she turned her attention to only Matt and Edd, not minding but he still gave a low scoff which made his chest bounce as he folded his arms, now eyeing Tom with a mischievous smirk. Tom ignored it, more focused on the thought of wanting to take his bloody blue hoodie off right now but...you know. 

Maddie stopped herself from peeking out the windows any longer as the infected stopped screaming and banging on the walls; actually leaving entirely, perhaps because of some other unlucky fools making too much noise near the neighborhood. This seemed   
to brighten up everyone’s moods, but only for now. 

"I'm Edd, this is Tom, that's Tord, and he's Matt."

Edd was being friendly as ever as he thought to introduce them before going any further with anything, his eyes darting over for a brief second to Kaitlyn, who came out wearing a new pair of clothes; a plain white t-shirt with light grey jeans, along with the safety of her leather jacket again. He couldn’t blame her for that change of clothing, he was quite sure he would’ve done the same. As would anyone in their right mind. Tom was a little jealous at seeing this, REALLY wanting to change now.   
She gave her hand out for a handshake to Edd, giving him a small smile. "I'm Katie."

Edd made sure to return the shake politely, having a firm grip. Soon after, the gang heard their names being called so they came right over for proper introductions as well, not seeing any harm in it. The men did save all of them, after all.   
After the introductions were all done, Katie went right back up to Lynn.

“What did they say about the…’virus’?”

She had to mentally cringe at the word. It reminded her so much of the dreaded covid-19 pandemic that happened those few years ago. 

“I think they’re going to explain in a moment,” she stated, moving her eyes to Edd who was certainly about to speak, just as she thought. Victoria seemed to be having an existential crisis at the moment, so Emily, Maddie, and Kaitlyn were all calming her down, with Derek comforting Race cause they're bros.

"As you've all seen, the virus isn't just any virus; not like ebola or corona at all, and it seems to affect people within the time span of one hour. I don't know much about it, but this virus does make the victim of it's clutches go rabid on anyone and everyone, other than another with this same virus. Once the victim 'turns' from this virus, like a zombie I guess, they resort to cannibalism and bite others to spread this mindlessly, and they leave this person alone once they are 'turned', otherwise they are still free game. The cycle then repeats over and over again." 

Edd explains, just as we thought. As he continued though, he received gasps from everyone.

"I know this because the virus came from the government. They were hiding secret experiments from the US and it got leaked earlier, but not only that, the experiments also escaped and this was all the result. They first experimented on monkeys with this virus and soon it moved to humans. Due to carelessness, it got spread like wildfire. I don't know why they did it, but it was messed up, and I know more than average because we run bases all over the world. You all may have heard, but we're connected to hospitals and more, in order to keep people safe, especially during world crises like these." 

The gang went silent for quite some time at this, not knowing exactly how to react.

"Y-you save people?" Kaitlyn brightened up, looking at him with hopeful eyes, gaining a nod from him soon after. 

"That's why we came down here. Our people are working in different areas and we need help now more than ever." He added, ready to explain more and even answer questions so they could understand better. 

"We'll join you!" She squeaked without thinking, Lynn a little suspicious but they have saved us too much to have bad intentions, at least for the moment. Maddie confirmed that they do have bases all around the world, actually knowing because one of her ex's worked there, so that closed our doubts and most questions. 

“You helped us… it's the least we could do to repay you. The world will need help during this."

"So we can."

Edd smiled- hell, even Tom smiled over that. Did they just inspire the teens? Derek also seemed happier over this, glad they had this chance to help (possibly) save some of humanity.

“Where’s the president?” Maddie suddenly asked, putting this moment on hold with her question. It was a good one, after all.

"Hopefully being protected by high security over at the White House right now." Matt chuckled, quickly shutting up as Tord looked his way with a glare. Was he not supposed to answer that…? Oopsies. 

Katie was quiet the entire time as she listened to all of this, absorbing it all in. She felt hope, she really did. She could finally save her mother and brother! She was sure they could help her, she was sure of it. She'd get closer to the others as most of them huddled around Edd, and she couldn't help but to tap on his shoulder, to gain his attention. He'd look over to her with a wider smile, tilting his head as if to say ‘yeah?’ Everyone else seemed happier despite this dark time and the world going batshit, but hey, you take what you can get… this has only just started.

"You guys can stay here for the night," Kaitlyn told them, along with the gang. Some may have to share, but if the trailer park gets cleaned up it sure as hell will be a good defended area. Tom was already looking out the window and spotting good defense points, along with where they could place fences that weren't already there.

"Well," Katie started, just a tad nervous. "you did say you help people all over, yes?"

He'd nod, "We have things connected here and all around."

"We were only here today to visit the base when all of this began. I knew we should help you all, so we did."

She’d nod after hearing that, "Thank you for... saving my friend and I back at the bus by the way,"

"But um, I wanted to ask something, so..."

"Do you think you could save my mother and brother?"

She'd almost mumble the sentence, keeping her eyes locked on Edd.  
He looked at his hand for a moment, knowing a lot of people might have made it to the base today already, which was a great relief. But, with all those infected out there...they really do need to go help others survivors out in Kentucky too, not just us.

"I'd be happy to. They may have even already found the base, or one of the bases around, like a hospital."

"Luckily, no one has headed for the police station or mayor's office yet, so no one there is infected either. I bet they're trying their best right now."

She wouldn't say anything at first, but suddenly, she gave a hug, interlocking her arms around him.

"T-Thank you! Really,"

She'd quickly pull back, a faint blush on her cheeks. Hugging a stranger wasn’t something she’d normally do.

"My mother and brother really do mean the world to me."

Everyone noticed that you hugged him with smiles, though, no one expected it. Even Tord felt a bit of pity… but his family knew what he was.

"I understand," Edd said, bowing his head in the process.

Everyone had hope now, which was good. Maybe this won't be that bad after all, with all the survivors they're most likely getting already. Some of the gang even had hope for family and more of their friends.  
The organization truly is a lifesaver … and even though most have gotten college or job opportunities taken away, they now have the chance to save others now, which is way better than any of that.  
Derek made everyone some tea after everyone split up. He knew he didn't have to be the strong one right now, but he didn't let frustrations show.

The men thanked him for it, honestly happy to help, even Tord. And they even have a good place to stay for tonight, which is a plus. Tomorrow, once everything has a chance to die out, they all planned to set out and get armed. The base wasn’t too far from where they were, thankfully.

Emily headed to bed after Tom apologized for having to kill Kaitlyn’s renters. The gang forgave him, knowing they likely would've died or became one of them if he hadn't. Tord, noticing everyone a tad on edge though knowing about the base, also apologized. He knows what we think of him.

"I'm sorry for shooting those people earlier."

Edd gave him an approving grin, feeling like Tord understood that killing was wrong. Boy, was he wrong…  
He really did this to redeem himself as not being a killer. Which, he did only do that because he had to, and it did save Katie and Race. Consider it mercy anyway, because it's better than leaving them to turn.  
Edd decided to keep it to himself about how infected are literally infected victims who can see what they're doing, but just can't control it. It's like being controlled by a parasite, kind of like how it is in the Resident Evil series.  
Everyone started to head for bed, Kaitlyn getting makeshift ones ready, and placing a blankie with a comfy pillow onto the couch with Katie.

"You can sleep with me tonight," she spoke softly to Katie, wanting her to get better sleep next to someone she actually loves instead of spending the night with STRANGERS.  
She'd give a smirk at that, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh? So you want me to sleep with you~?" she'd coo, saying it loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes." She responded, shrugging innocently.

"Babe, I'm sorry but the couch is calling for me!" she'd joke, putting emphasis on "babe".

Kaitlyn giggled at the joke, playfully swaying her hips in a little dance, arms dangling around her, "But you can't resist this~"

Tom was frozen, Matt was just sipping on his tea, and Edd like ‘what’.

They didn't know WHAT to think. Previously they thought the two were only besties given how close they seemed, but damn, they really do be getting it on.  
Katie would carry on, swatting her hand away.

"Oh, please, don't do it in front of everyone here! That's something we're supposed to do in private!"

Kaitlyn cackled, "You're delusional." 

Katie would laugh soon after, cuddling the blanket close to her, "Tell me something I don't know, kitkat."

Kaitlyn snickered, "Get some sleep, cupcake."

Tord mentally rolled his eyes at the pet name. THEY HAVE PET NAMES?!  
Even our friends started to believe it for a second, until remembering that Kaitlyn was already simping over her crush, Blondie.  
She'd pretend to be embarrassed, nustling her face away, "You're being too sweet!"

Tom would snort, smirking as he saw the way Tord acted over this. Edd just smiled, ‘like what a sweet, horny couple!’  
Kaitlyn blew a kiss and started to skip away into the hall, humming 'my neck, my back, my anxiety aTTACK'.  
Katie would pretend to catch it, slapping it onto her face, seeing everyone look at her and Kaitlyn.

She'd just shrug, "Best girlfriend I could ever ask for, am I right?"

Tord would roll his eyes in jealousy while the others laughed at this, finally taking their leave. 

All the girls (except for Katie) went to Kaitlyn’s room while all the boys including Edd, Matt, and Tom took places in Derek’s room. There were only five air mattresses, but they put the sleeping bags on them to make it all comfier.  
Despite everyone else heading to bed, Tord stayed there, sitting at the dining table. Kaitlyn did find it odd how her home still had electricity and such. What she didn’t know was that Tord had rigged all of the electrical lines, making sure they didn’t lose electricity. He only knew how to do it because of people from the base, as they already had planned to rig places PRE-apocalypse.

Katie was just casually on the couch, snuggling her blanket. She did wonder why Tord was just sitting there. She expected him to go sleep with his friends. Maybe he was shaken up about all of this like she was and just didn’t feel like sleeping?  
Tord slowly sipped his tea, eyes scanning over to her when he thought she wasn't looking. She could feel his eyes on her as it was pretty obvious. She cleared her throat, "You just gonna continue looking at me or...?"  
He didn't even jolt at her sudden words, smirking behind the cup.

"I'm thinking. No need to get your truths tangled up."

She'd actually turn her head at that, looking at him like he was a completely different being. 

"What?"

"You saw what happened earlier," he’d begin, "I'm just sh-shocked is all..."

He’d start playing the pity card, instantly making Katie feel remorse. 

"Oh. My bad, I was just confused about what you said... yeah, I think we're all, um..."  
Images from the bus appeared before her, and she sank back into the couch.  
"...I think we're all pretty shaken up." she'd say quietly.

He noticed, taking a few more sips of the delicious tea, though he seemed not to be able to get enough of it, "I bet."

"But, Edd was right. His base will help everything get better… even though nothing will ever be the same."

His words could send chills down anyone's spine. Just what did he mean by that?

Katie was a little confused about his behavior. First he's all sad and now he's like... it's almost like he's satisfied with what he said. She’d get back into her position, cuddling the blanket close to her.. 

"You don't know that,” she’d murmur.

He chuckled, noticing her doubt as he got up, finishing his tea completely. 

"Goodnight, Katie."

He’d give her a final glance when he passed her to go to Derek’s room. He truly was satisfied by their conversation, yet surprised she did converse with him.   
Katie wouldn't say goodnight back to him, sitting there thinking about what he said.

Just who is Tord?


	3. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day and the gang decides to head out to look for family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to XxConceptionzxX for the editing!!
> 
> \- Chill_y

Kaitlyn was the first to wake up early as she has to be an early bird thanks to her job… or, well, she ‘used to’. She made everyone some sunny side up eggs, sausage, and toast, making sure to have quite a lot of eggs on two pans. Emily and Victoria both woke up next as they were the first two asleep last night, while Maddie was literally sleeping like a baby. Lynn was sleeping like a stiff doll, and Katie surprisingly still asleep on the couch snuggling close to her blankie. Usually, the smell of food would wake her up in an instant. All four of the men from yesterday were all asleep like this was a normal army night. Luckily, Lynn and Derek both do have military training, so they will have a good chance of making it more than all of the others if they are ever alone. 

Kaitlyn made sure to keep an eye on the food, happy to have the house to herself again as everyone other than Victoria and Emily were still sleeping, and even they were giving her peace as she was cooking. It was almost normal again to her, especially with the birds chirping outside like that. She had to wonder, though; Who else got out of this mess alive and non-injured? Was anyone else this lucky? She sure hoped so.

She would flip the eggs and let them cook for a few more, slipping them onto the plate shortly after. Delicately, she’d follow up with the sausage soon enough, as well as the toast. The smell seemed to rush throughout the entire home, smelling delicious, especially to any who were hungry.

Victoria and Emily were both practically acting like children as they were so excited to finally get some food in them. Damn Kaitlyn and her Texas toast! Like a damn game of hungry hungry hippos as everyone came in from their slumber, seeing all the food. She then poured some oj for everyone, not caring if anyone didn't like oj; they were getting some anyway.

Katie eventually woke up, groaning as she sat up and saw everyone heading to the kitchen. It reminded her of lunch when she used to go to high school.

Everyone began to dig in, the four men thanking Kaitlyn for the meal. Tord seemed to be hacking it all down like a starved hound, only doing so to leave before anyone else.

“Kaitlyn~," Katie would coo from the couch, "Can you bring my plate overrrr?"

Kaitlyn nodded in response, bringing the neatly prepared breakfast over to her. Best breakfast ever if you like eggs, sausage, and toast! She'd take it, fully sitting up now.

"Thanks, babe!"

The others cracked up at this, wondering just how long the girls were going to keep this up. It was pretty entertaining to watch and hear, though. Kaitlyn simply cackled and headed over to the dining table to go eat as well. Tord, however, was already finished by the time Race could blink. He wanted to roll his eyes at the display of ‘affection’ between the two close friends, but couldn’t help but wonder if they truly were together. He felt dumb, like he saved Kaitlyn only to find out she’s ‘Mr. Steal Yo Girl’. He brushed his thoughts off soon after this, getting up as everyone watched, "Well, thank you for the meal and the place to stay for the night," 

"But I'm going to take my leave,"  
"I'll see you again soon, Edd."

He winked to his old friend, reassuring him of this. Where he was going was a mystery to all except himself, passing all of the teens and doing his best to not smirk over his plans. He has always had his own base, which the men knew, but what he plans to do there now that the apocalypse has hit is unknown. 

Edd honestly froze up on the way to have a bite of his eggs, unsure of what to say back. He knew more than the gang and certainly more than his own base, but he wasn’t exactly sure why Tord would even want to be alone on his way back there. He finally mustered up the words, "Where will you be doing?” 

But even he knew Tord wouldn’t go straight to his base.   
"Dumbass." Matt huffed, making some of us look amused but not laugh. Yup, they're friends.

"I'm just going to help some people who need saving, okay? I have my own things to do as well." Tord explained, Edd believing him as he really wasn't lying. Surprising, he knows. Tord then grabbed his bag, literally walking and taking Edd's car after he gave him the keys for it. At least they still have Kaitlyn’s Camino and Lynn's gang van that they had since senior year of high school.

Edd just finished up, eating like a NORMAL person. We all had finished eating literally about fifteen minutes after Tord did. 

"Go ahead and get ready when you all finish up." Edd said, going over the bag he had all this time. He was prepared all week, no doubt, but he truly never expected this to actually happen and the virus to be leaked to everyone in America. He had guns in his bag, specifically a rifle which had no scope, better known as a non-modified hunting rifle. He also didn’t have a leather jacket like Kaitlyn, Derek, or Lynn, but hey, that green hoodie of his has come in handy with the stubborn fabric too. They really should get shoulder guards and real defense, but as long as they have guns and good, strong boots, pants, and masks they should be fine. 

Of course they don't know they need gas masks yet, but they will all find out shortly.

Tom finished next, having his own guns (a pump action shotgun and a pistol) along with a modified knife, now tossing Matt his, which was a melee board and a machine gun, which will also come in handy. He caught it, grabbing his strap so he could have it draped over his shoulder for quick access. All the men had this, but Tom had a little extra holster for his pistol as well, his combat knife pocketed. All of the teens were watching this with wide eyes and mouths partly agape, but come on, it's totally normal to be tossing weapons around at home. As everyone else started finishing up, some of them began packing their bags, knowing exactly what to do.

It was time to go fight some zombie ass! 

"We can use your weapons," Derek spoke quietly, looking to Kaitlyn while reminding her. He himself had his own weapons too, watching her nod back in agreement. Lynn only had military weapons and a few of her own favorite knives, but she had a samurai sword as well, one they hopefully will not need to use. Kaitlyn decided they wouldn't need any of her father's swords either, just planning on what to wear out again as she finished up eating like the others.

"Anything you think I could use?" Katie would say, walking over to her. She knew they would all need to protect themselves and if that meant having to carry a weapon, she would do it. 

"Yes, but for now let's not go in guns blazing. I've got some knives and all, so we can use them for now." Kaitlyn answered honestly, having both boxes and crates full of knives of all kinds. Her favorite was the switchblade, but her father, uncle, and grandfather’s knives were mostly diverse. She kept them all in good shape too, luckily. 

"I can teach you guys how to shoot," Derek smiled, looking at Emily, Maddie, and Victoria. Maddie actually knew how to shoot, but otherwise, she still had a lot more to learn about each gun. Her current favorite was a glock. Emily and Victoria on the other hand, had never even touched nor ever even thought about using a gun on anyone...or anything. In video games maybe so, but this is real life. Lynn agreed, knowing it would soon come to killing infected too. Hopefully they all wouldn’t have to, but it’s safe to say none of them would hesitate to fight if one of the others were in danger, with anything. People and infected, especially. Lynn proved that last night. 

She nodded, happening to find one of Kaitlyn's spare switchblades. She wasn't very accustomed to handling weapons either, or even holding any, for that matter. She was just a college kid wanting to go big. Such a shame it had to be this way, though. Maybe... things could go back to normal?

She suddenly held up a revolver, aiming down the sights and holding it right, her arms slightly bent. "You aim...like this." She ghosted her finger on the trigger, having the gun leveled at a good distance from her eyes.

"And then ...pull the trigger."  
"But if all goes well, we'll be able to run more than we need to fight."

Lynn agreed, but got one of her own pistols ready as Derek fixed his shoulder strap to hold his rifle correctly. He was better with long range guns, so the rifle was the best choice. Besides, he was in love with the thing! The other girls got shaken up, seeing that they were treating using weapons on PEOPLE who were sick so easily. They talked about it like they would all have no problems in doing so, but they all knew they would struggle when the time does finally come. 

Race just munching on some twinkies he found. Honestly bruh, he could just use the whole damn box as a weapon. He was sure it'd be effective anyways. It’s not like the infected are real threats or anything. Katie stuck the switchblade in her pocket, going over to the girls to see how they were doing. 

"You guys... okay?"

Victoria was freaking out, though she didn't like to admit it. She was overreacting a little too, but for good reason. Their whole lives are in constant danger now and that’s the scary fact, even with bases around the state. Emily was just scared, she didn't want to be harmed by these rabid people! They don't even know if they're really gone inside! Maddie was actually ready to go, she didn't mind using weapons but killing… damn, that's a little much. She just hopes everything will be better once they get to that base. They need to be able to live their lives like before, this can’t stay so horrible for too long. Katie laid a hand on Vic's shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze. Katie was scared, too. But she had to be strong. If she's going to go find her mother and brother, she has to be able to keep her head high. Both of her loved ones would need her to be.

Kaitlyn grabbed quite a few switchblades, having little knife sheaths thanks to birthday presents and inheritance. One on her lower waist, another on her hip, and the last on her thigh. She kept a pocket knife in her blue jeans pocket though, ready to GO with that leather jacket. Derek gave his to Victoria so she would at least feel a bit safer and be more protected, with Lynn giving hers to Emily at knowing they were most vulnerable with not knowing how to defend themselves the best against these scary infected. Katie just had a simple hoodie on. Whenever they got to her place, she was hoping her jean jacket was there. Along with the rest of her things, of course. Maddie got some of the well conditioned knives, getting the prettiest ones as Kaitlyn showed her how to swish those knives. 

All of them wore long sleeves of course and no thin fabric, thank you blue jeans. Victoria still brought a knife only in case of emergency, cringing at even feeling it. Emily felt much better having two knives, though. She felt safe just having them around and she knows they’ll keep looking out for her, so she'll do the same whenever the need arises and the time comes. Once they were all prepared, Lynn got into her gang van while Kaitlyn took her El Camino, cause that's her Camino damn it. Victoria felt safer in the van so her and Emily got in, Derek there as well with most of the other men, all except Tom as he picked riding in Camino instead. He likes a little danger. Katie would get into the Camino with them too, Katie sitting close to Kaitlyn as she knew her better than she did Tom. And plus, she needed that girl support. There was a full booth-seat installed so three people could ride in the car-truck. Tom really thought Katie rode with Kaitlyn because they were actually together, though.   
When Kaitlyn turned on the radio, it started buzzing but she quickly tuned it and it was playing 'I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire' COINCIDENTALLY.

"Fits well with what's going on right now," Katie would comment, sinking into the Camino's comfortable seat. Tom hearing this and immediately chuckling, what mood are they in to be playing this over at the government office? He's honestly surprised they're still alive right now… but not for long, be that as it may. 

Kaitlyn pulled out onto the road with Lynn following behind in the gang van, going the same pace as her. They didn't expect to see any cars, but they still went at the appropriate pace. Katie couldn't help but to make a remark, commenting on Tom's hoodie. It was almost like hers but a deeper blue and different kind of fabric. 

"Nice hoodie. Where'ja get it?"  
"Bet you got it from Ross." She'd add soonly after, giving a smile.

Tom over here wondering what the actual fuck Ross is. Some kind of clothing store? He is clearly not from Kentucky, especially not with that accent of his.  
"No… I've had it since before we got here."

Kaitlyn heard this and sped up, her driving as they passed by the old car junkyard, driving down the straight road and passing the little elementary school. Lynn followed close behind, noticing that as they kept going Subway still had lights on and poles all around the area near the gas station were broken, a tree crashed into the front of El Dorado.

Katie would finally catch onto his accent. What was it again? Japanese? Chinese? Australian…?

"So, Tom," she’d start,  
"Aren't you uhh, Japanese? Your accent sounds so familiar."

There was clear dry blood on the roads and there were people holed up in the gas station, yelling out at the Camino as well as the van. Kaitlyn sped up after seeing runners come out at the yelling idiots, the gang luckily missing the crazy infected.

"Okay, okay, I definitely know you're not Japanese."  
"Are you... German?"  
Tom was glad they missed it, nodding to Katie like I sure hope you-  
He paused, facepalming this time.  
"J-Just drive."  
"The sooner we get to the markets and out, the better.”

Kaitlyn speeding up as if to say 'ROGER!', making it to the way down by Dollar tree. As they passed the now not-so abandoned high school, there were runners surrounding the entire area. People who were still alive somehow were still being attacked, jumped, tackled by these infected beings… some that the gang knew, too. Kaitlyn flinched at spotting one of the retarded vscos getting her neck flesh ripped out, blood gushing out like a geyser, making her practically slamming the gas pedal so Katie, Tom, and the others didn't have to see any more of it. 

Katie remained still, her goofy demeanor instantly faltering. She happened to recognize a few... that looked like popular kids. She noticed how Kaitlyn sped up, grateful that she did. She didn't want to watch that. Lynn took the same initiative to GO, so she hurried to catch up behind them as Kaitlyn took a hard left by Dollar tree, heading down and taking turns. Downtown Corbin.

The place was even more infested...no way the gang would be able to get through that and go gather supplies with this mess going on. She hit the brakes, soon putting on a turn signal and getting down to passing the old Middle school the gang used to go to. Lynn was hit with memories immediately as she passed, memories of a shitty time there for the most part, but she also was rekindled with the fact that the gang has always been there for one another.

It was almost nostalgic seeing the school again, but she noticed a few middle schoolers out and about. Even seeing some... infected middle schoolers. Kaitlyn started to head to past it, careful not to hit anyone. Lynn doing the same, following swiftly as best she could.

Bodies were laid out in some parts, houses looking ransacked and abandoned or barricaded. Kaitlyn was grateful she locked her doors real good before they left. Her trailer park… not so much. She went down the path that led to Katie's home, Lynn following slowly as Kaitlyn slowed down as well. Katie was very eager to get out, the familiar driveaway popping up into their view. The whole area was much quieter than it was back there, house looking recently abandoned.  
Parking, Lynn pulled in beside the three and turned off her engine next.

Kaitlyn unlocked the doors and got out, letting Katie slip out on her side. 

Her mother's car wasn't here, or Mike's. Maybe they got out as soon as all of this started?

Victoria asked us to stop at her place next, wanting to know that her mother and her little brother were okay. She had hope for her grandparents and other fam like her sis, as they lived near the base in Tennessee. Emily knew her parents would've headed straight for the hospital, so she's got faith. Derek was surprised no one fled to the bases sooner, his family would surely be there, especially his grandmother.

Katie went up to her home's porch, not feeling threatened or scared. She was just so eager. She had to see if everything was fine.  
She knocked on the front door, but when she did, it slowly opened. It wasn't... locked? She headed inside without warning, the others telling her to be cautious. She didn't listen as she began to search the home, calling for her brother and mother. Hell, even Mike and his kids! She assumed Mike and his kids were safe, as they were on the phone not that long ago. But why would they leave her mother and brother behind? Did something happen between them?

A lot of questions were going through her head, and she didn't notice the bloody hand mark on her brother's bedroom door.  
"T-..Tyler?" Her voice would crack midway through, pushing his door open slowly.

Right there, in the middle of the room, was one of the infected.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues their conquest of looking for family members. They also begin to settle up at a new place to live; amongst others that are also survivors. Why not have a field trip to to commemorate this moment? Nothing could possibly go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one didn't need much editing. we're on a roll, baby!~
> 
> \- Chill_y & XxConceptionzxX

She gasped, staying frozen in place. She was relieved her brother wasn't one of these... cannibal things, but still, seeing an infected this close up... it terrified her. The infected person didn't seem fazed as they just stood there, not really looking at Katie, but it was as if they were trained on something else. Did it not see her?

The infected began to make a small gurgling noise as if they were choking. It sounded like it was trying to speak but something in its airways prevented it from doing so. What was it doing inside her house?

Edd slowly walked up behind her with Tom, everyone hearing the infected but not seeing any fighting... This made everyone incredibly sad, having to hear that...poor man. Is he really still in there?

Katie backed up a bit, the door making another small creak. The infected man twitched as he heard the creak, but it didn't seem to trigger anything else from him. He made another gurgling noise again, this time, it was a lot more louder.  
Most of the gang jolted at this terrifying noise, wanting to get the fuck out of here and SOON. Tom literally wanted to put this guy out of his misery but y'know, it's hard to kill 'someone' without scaring the gang. They were all spooked enough…

Katie caught the gist from everyone, slowly and surely shutting the door. It made a small noise in return as it closed. The infected made another gurgling noise again, but didn't seem fazed by the closing door.

Edd sighed out in relief, "Go ahead and pack your things. We should move."

Katie nodded before giving another glance at the door. The bloody hand print still there. Just where did that come from? And... whose blood was that?  
She made sure to make way to her bedroom quietly, tons of questions still left unanswered. She hoped it wasn't her mother's or brother's.

Everyone looked uneasy upon seeing blood trailing from Katie's mother's room to the kitchen, hoping for the best since it likely was from that infected. Poor soul.

Katie began to pack as much clothes as she could, stuffing it all into a backpack she had. She hadn't used the backpack in a long time as it was only for highschool, and she packed a few family pictures as well. A certain picture caught her eye, though. It was a picture of her, Kaitlyn, and Race back in middle school. She'd give the picture another glance, standing back up and slinging her backpack across her shoulders. She'd take the picture off from the wall anyways, stuffing into one of her pockets with the switchblade. She made sure she had the jean jacket over her hoodie. She seen the others with heavy duty stuff on themselves, so why not do the same? She was sure it'd be helpful in the long run.Once she had everything with her, she headed back out of her room, meeting up with the others. 

Walking past Tyler's door gave her the goosebumps as she heard the infected gurgling get more raspy and intense.

The others quickly rushed back out to the vehicles, getting ready to head to Victoria's, and maybe some stores, then the base. Katie didn't say anything while in the car, keeping her gaze trained on a picture of her and Kaitlyn as middle schoolers. She remembered how carefree they were back then, but now... everything's changed so much. And so quickly.

Katie cleared her throat, "Kaitlyn, do you remember when we used to joke around about Race and Jesse?"

Kaitlyn would accidentally wheeze so hard her head hurt, nodding back asap. Tom hearing this from the two like what the hell are they going on about now?!

"Oh, that's my SWEET spot~!" she'd do her best impression of Race in their middle school fanfiction. Before it was ripped to shreds, that is.  
Katie cracked up at that, keeping the photo close to her, "Damn, and I thought my work back then was evolutionary!"

Kaitlyn seemed to relax at that fun old inside joke, pulling in at Victoria's house which was behind the school and past a small fence. Not a lot of infected were around, most of them going into more populous areas like apartments and restaurants. Katie got out with the others, leaving her backpack behind. Kaitlyn made sure to stay close behind Victoria as she went inside the unlocked front door, finding no sign of anything. No blood, nothing. But the place was a mess, as if someone left in a hurry. Her breath still raced up as she tends to panic, hoping her mother got herself and her little brother someplace safe. Her grandparents, especially. Luckily she wanted to get back to the base, though she didn't let the others check stores or anything. They can't blame her though, they all want to see who is at these quarantine areas today, especially before it's too late.

Katie stuck close to Race and Edd as they were behind Kaitlyn, all of them following Victoria into her home. She soon came back out though, knowing her mother and little brother weren't there anymore. They must be at one of those quarantines; her mother is a nurse. She’s likely at the hospital or main base. They all got loaded up into the Camino and the gang van, staying hopeful about the whole thing. Sadly, Lynn and Kaitlyn pull out of the driveway in both vehicles and get back on the road to...infected. Passing all that, Edd gave directions to the base, which meant Kaitlyn followed behind Lynn in the van.

While in the car, something did spike Katie's interest, and she couldn't help but to ask Tom about it.

"Tom, are you and Tord a "thing"? I noticed that you both were giving each other some glances back and forth yesterday."  
"Are you both secretly closeted for each other?"  
"I could ask you girls the same thing..." He grumbled, rolling his eyes at what he felt was a stupid question.

Her smile didn't falter, looking to Kaitlyn before looking back to Tom, "Me and Kaitlyn? I wish, but she's as straight as a stick-" she'd sigh dramatically, giving that damsel in distress pose.  
Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, soon pulling into a stop behind the van, the large structure of the actual base in front of them. The base still needs good fences, but it's a good, non-infested place to be. Tom laughed at the girls’ responses, nodding in understanding as he really thought they were together with the convincing act they had going. 

Katie was quite impressed upon seeing the base, dropping her goofy attitude again. She didn't think it would be this huge, what the fuck.  
Tom got out now, not even wearing a seat belt. Silly boy. Wrecks can still certainly happen during this apocalypse. 

Everyone else got out, Edd leading us inside like it was fine.  
There were tons of people, many of them huddled together and getting aid from a few armored guards. It shocked Katie as to how so many were rallied in, and none of them were infected. Edd led the group through the crowd of people, the place loud yet full of power, thanks to the rigging. Though, there's still gov right now, but once it slips out about them causing it, there won't be. Katie was close to Kaitlyn and the girls the entire time, all of them just a tad huddled together as well. Just how much people could they hold in this one building?

Edd walked everyone past all the people who signed their names in the book to stay here, which will later be turned into the book of names where those who are of Edd's base are. As well as their status’.  
That's much later, though.

Tord called Edd's name, seeming to be sitting alone, eyeing you for a second as he scanned everyone and saw that no one was dead since he last saw them.

"Tord?" 

Edd tilted his head, like yes? He was glad to see Tord was already here, considering he literally told us he was busy helping people. Did he do it already or what?

"Hello, my friend," He greeted, winking to Matt as he began to speak, "I found some survivors struggling and brought them here!"

"Great work, Tord."

Edd smiled, not knowing who Tord saved but it was a good deed nonetheless. Tom was just crossing his arms the entire time, hoping this isn't going to be like the time Tord tried to get on Edd's good side and be his best right hand man. Tord nodded, his eyes gazing off into the distance at something ...or rather, someone? He’s been a bit distracted lately, yes. 

Emily soon ran away from us, seeing her mother and father. We all smiled at that, happy they were reunited even though our girl Em abandoned us. Victoria went with Tom and Matt to go find her mother, though she doesn't know they went to Tennessee for her grandparents and are safe at a hospital there. Edd will find out soon enough for her, once he knows everyone's actual last names and her mother's name. He does have those connected radios to every base in America.

Tord smirked, waiting for everyone else to go find people they knew. Race and Kaitlyn went and found Justin, along with Angelina, Emily joining to chat with them, as well as Derek and Lynn.  
Lynn's family was actually at the police base, which she doesn't know yet, but she has no worries because of her father being such a skilled man for this kind of thing. Justin was with his parents, but Kaitlyn didn’t see her mother, knowing she was safe because of Edd having protection at the old folks home ever since the racism began during the corona quarantine a couple years ago.

It took Katie a while to look around before noticing her mother and brother from the corner of her eye, and she immediately rushed over to them, pulling the two into a hug. They learned that sadly not everyone made it during this, but they’re grateful to have one another. Tord was watching Katie during chatter with Edd, Edd clapping at seeing this. He was so happy Katie and Emily found their family!

"I-I have to get back to my trailer park-" Kaitlyn suddenly stressed, what if someone had taken it over in the time she had been gone... or worse!  
Edd paused, thinking it over, "I doubt it. Still, we do need some supplies. Would you want to come with us?' 

She nodded, she needs things for herself anyways. 

Edd soon told everyone about how he's going to start barricading areas of quarantine as safe zones, including the trailer park. Derek, Victoria, and Lynn agreed to go back as they live there. Maddie was with her mother and brother as well, much like Katie. Edd got soldiers to come along, especially men who knew how to build fences. Since there were areas around the trailer park, a while neighborhood even, he figured they could slowly work their way down into making it a good place to live around. Just like earlier yesterday.

Of course there was also a druggie apartment down that ways near all the houses way down, so they could use that too. In advance, should there be any living survivors in those homes, they will help them. Later they may go for bigger areas, but for now they work there.

Edd will do his best, no thanks to Tord.

Katie's mother had actually brought up a dude in red with horns that came and saved Tyler and her just in time. Apparently, one of the neighbors was freaking out and needed help, but he ended up getting infected, and while staying at the house, happened to turn. But Katie instantly knew who she was talking about. She'll have to thank him later, but for now, she needs to spend time with her loved ones. She was so worried. She knew Kaitlyn would be fine with going back with the gang. After all, Lynn and Derek were pretty much her bodyguards. Tord heard that and smiled, immediately trying to stop himself from doing so. He shouldn't feel good for saving her! He doesn't even know these people! … what is wrong with him?

Edd watching him whack his mouth like umm, "Are you okay?"

Tord shook his head, almost looking like one of the infected for a second. It scared Edd, but he chuckled it off. Tord would never allow himself to get bitten and that's the plain and simple truth about it. He’s much too calculated and methodical with his approaches...most of the time. 

Before leaving, Edd got a little checkup from his team on how long it takes for someone to turn and what these people are. He already knew they were practically zombies, but he gave everyone a pep talk. That they shouldn't be afraid, the government likely has a cure since they caused it, and everything will get better in no time. But it only just began and right when Edd admitted that the gov knew about it, people went CRAZY. There was ranting, disbelief, yelling, arguing, and certainly debate on how they should overthrow the president for letting this happen to everyone. The gang practically had to cover their ears, but was it true?? Edd hasn't lied to them yet and deep down they all knew. Who knows what will happen if this gets out all around the world?  
Kaitlyn did know she should visit her mother right now, before this does get out of hand everywhere. Lynn agreed and wanted to check around the quarantines today, not just head to the stores. The trailer park can wait, too. Tom eventually shut this all down by standing on a table and yelling at everyone to ‘shut up’ and ‘calm down’, which shut almost all the people in the building up asap. Guards even threatened to throw those who resisted out, which scared everyone despite Edd's speech.

Edd rounded up those who were coming with him, getting the gang into their van and getting his car back from Tord. Tord even came with, too. He 'wants' to make sure they stay safe, even though Edd got a whole team of soldiers over here. Guess he's got the best skills out of all of them!

Kaitlyn got into her El Camino, Derek and Victoria riding with her this time. Tom found out for Victoria shortly that her family was indeed in Tennessee and Lynn's was in the police base once they told their last names, Derek still worried as they hadn't found out about his so far. Kaitlyn's mother was still in the old folks home, also known as the place for young disabled people, which her mother was. Not disabled physically though, she could still whoop ass. And nag, certainly. 

The soldiers got to ride in the gang van, Lynn of course driving it. Emily stayed with her family cause she knew they wanted her to stay safe, Maddie coming with them too. Matt stayed to hold down the base while Tom, Tord, and Edd got into the car, letting Katie go in it too as the van and Camino were both loaded full. Tord noticed this and chuckled, thinking ‘guess Katie and Kaitlyn AREN'T really together!’ that’s a relief~

Tom sitting in shotgun, Tord in the back. Katie had decided to bring up some convo, and she actually didn't mind any of the boy's presences. She actually also chose to look to Tord, a smile playing on her lips, "Tord, if you don't mind me asking, just what nationality is your boyfriend?”

"I asked him if he were Japanese or German, but he didn't give me an answer."

"Boyfriend?" He did not have any earthly idea who you were talking about, honestly. But he got the feeling he wouldn’t exactly like the answer either.  
Tom sighing, facepalming in the front like ‘not this again’. Edd was honestly confused as well, exchanging a look with Matt as both were laughing it off. 

She'd look at him like yeah? "Uh, yeah. Tom. He is your boyfriend, right?"

Tord actually seemed offended, "...No, NO!"  
"Why would you even- no!"

She'd look between both Tom and Tord, confused. 

"But, I asked Tom if he had a thing for you, and he didn't deny anything. So, I just kinda assumed that you both were a thing."

Tord's mouth fell wide open, Edd having to laugh harder at this as Tom groaned like ‘noooo I didn't’. He was so embarrassed, not knowing how to deal with someone so impish. 

Katie was still confused, but then she realized. Oh shit, was Tom going to confess his feelings for Tord later on down the road? Shit, she didn't know that! She'd look to Tom, poking his shoulder, "Hey- my bad! I should've let you be the one to confess your feelings for him. I didn't know."

Tom literally turned up the music like ‘oH MY GOD WOMAN, COULD YOU SHUT UP’?! He was happy that the upbeat music blocked Katie out soon after, but clarified this so she wouldn’t bring it up again, "Sorry. I hate Tord, I just thought you would figure it out sooner!"

Tord was laughing his ass off though, literally thinking Katie was the funniest person ever right now. Even Edd noticed like ‘o-o’, knowing he’s never laughed this hard nor in this manner before. 

"Oh." Was all she said, leaning back into the seat of the car. Well damn, didn't have to be an ass about it Japanese-German pineapple dude. Damn. Tord chuckled a bit as his laughter died down, nudging her, "Good one~"

She'd look at him in pure confusion, "Huh? But I really thought you two were a thing."  
He shook his head, comfortably nuzzling the seat.

"Hey, it's alright to be gay. I wouldn't judge!" Katie would say, smiling wide as she looked between the two of them. Love-Hate relationships could work.

Tom sighed, "I already told you, I don't like him and he better not like me."  
"Little asshole, he is."

Tord WHEEZING at the nickname. He’s been called much worse. It didn’t bother him one bit!

"No offense, Tom, but when you say it like that, it sounds like you really do want him to like you-" she'd laugh at that.

Edd shaking his head with a final chuckle, now pulling up into the parking lot of Krogers, a couple more stores around that they could adventure. There was blood littering the streets, especially near the gas station, a couple cars with their doors left open, but no infected around...it seems that way, anywho.

Tord laughed, "Sorry Tom, if what she says is true, I want you to know I have my eyes on someone better."

Tom actually laughed for once, "Good luck. You're a dipshit."

"Can't you two get along for three seconds?" Edd got out of the car, keeping his voice light in laughter.

"No. You know what he did," Tom retorted, getting out next. Tord got out quietly at that, keeping his mouth shut about it. 

Katie noticed the tension between the two of them, deciding it would be best to keep next to Edd for a little while. Katie kept her gaze fixated on something else, wanting to ignore all the blood on the pavement, "Do the two of them normally bicker like that?" she'd say quietly, only for Edd to hear. He'd nod, the other two getting distracted by the gang and the soldiers coming up. 

Race had actually come up to Katie, giving Edd a wave before pulling Katie along with him.

"I just found two jiggly puffs! All in the SAME AREA!" he'd happily chant.

Katie just stumbling, stopping him in his tracks.

"Really, Race? You're going to hunt pokemon while there's..." she'd gesture to the whole place, and even the blood on the ground.  
"Cannibals..."

Edd soon led the others inside, Tom and Tord following close behind him. Despite their hate for one another, they would both not hesitate to protect Edd with their lives.

"Race, should we really go this far?" Katie would comment anxiously. Race had decided to drag her along with him away from the others over to some nail salon place. It wasn't too far, of course. It was within eye's reach. Though, being alone with someone who is Race- is a little terrifying.

She got out her switchblade just in case, though, she hoped none of the 'cannibals' were around. She wasn't sure if she could kill one of those since to her, they were still people. Maybe they just needed some help? She shook her out of the thought, focusing on Race and his goofy antics. She just had to follow him around so he could play his pokemon. Despicable. Race hummed something, ignoring Katie as he continued trying to catch a certain pokemon into a pokeball.

The group all snuck into Krogers, seeing the huge mess the apocalypse left for them. Blood decorating the floors and walls, lettuce and other products littering the ground, and best of all...opened yogurt. They all made sure to stay quiet, even Tord, soon splitting up into groups. Many groups...two soldiers per person, even including Tord, Tom, and Edd. They then started filling bags with every clean food they could find, Edd taking it upon himself to head into the employees area to get good supplies, knowing it's unlocked because of this apocalypse.

They saw dead workers around, careful not to spook them in case of any 'waking'. Everyone else saw runners, sure to be quiet this whole time and not talk. They need everything they can get. Nothing was contaminated luckily, but they occasionally had to duck behind structures that held vegetables and all so no runners spotted us. Being split up truly helped.

While they entered the salon, Katie decided to look around whilst Race was distracted. She didn't find much except for some snacks that were left behind and a couple bottles of water laying around that were unopened. Race continued playing, not paying attention or helping to find anything around at all. Honestly, it was amazing how he made it thus far. Race, of course not paying attention, bumps into one of the counters in the salon. He'd squeal, dropping his phone on accident.  
Katie would turn her head just in time, about to say ‘what the fuck’ to him but was interrupted as one of the cannibals came from one of the bathrooms next to the counter, it's groaning and demonic noises getting intense as it spotted Race bending over to get his phone.


	5. Field Trip Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. One of the characters have a breakdown after killing an infected for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god I'm letting kaitlyn (aka conception) do the other chapter while I do editing.
> 
> \- Chill_y

Katie gasped, rushing over to him and pushing him out of the way. She got there just in time as Race staggered to the side, the cannibal leaping onto Katie instead, knocking her to the ground. It clawed at her jean jacket, its face just inches from biting into her own flesh. She gratefully had her arm below it's neck and the other above its head from chowing down on her. She struggled against it's weight, looking to Race, "G-Get out of here! Get the others!"

Race hesitated, "But, I-"

"I SAID GO, RACE!"

He did as told, instantly gathering himself up and running away to get the others. He felt guilty for leaving her, but he needed to listen to her. She could die if he didn't. At this time, Tord was done packing his backpack of food, everyone else still working. He didn't have any soldiers with him because he's a LONER, bumping into Race as he wasn't waiting on them.   
Race bumped into Tord, his voice shaky as he desperately talked to him, "I-It's Katie! O-one of those things are attacking her and- and-" he tried to explain some more, but he couldn't. He was so scared.

Katie had her switchblade in hand, not killing the cannibal as she tried talking to it, pleading for it to not kill her.

"P-Please! You're just sick, please, calm down!"

He'd immediately strap his bag completely onto his shoulders, nodding to Race and getting a knife out to gesture for him to lead him to her.

Race nodded frantically, pointing towards the salon and instantly rushing over to it, Tord right behind him.

Katie tried pleading with it again, but it was no use. She was beginning to lose her arm strength and she knew she had to do something. She'd die if she didn't.

"I'm sorry!" she'd cry, closing her eyes and raising her arm just a tad, plunging the knife into the cannibal's head. She'd stab it over and over until she couldn't hear it's gurgling noises, and finally, it laid limp on her.

Tord coming in right at the moment, ready to attack but he froze in shock of what he was SEEING. Damn, girl… she BADASS!

He was impressed. If someone asked him yesterday if the girl he had saved at the bus stop when this all started would kill an infected, he would've said FUCK no! She's the only of them who has and he had to admire that. She's no damsel… and he's damn happy about that. Maybe he should give her a chance… ?

She'd finally open her eyes, the cannibal's blood all over her face and jacket. She still had the knife in it's head, her hands shook as she noticed, and instantly, she pushed the corpse off of herself.

She sat up looking at it eyewide, focusing on it. She... she just killed someone. She hadn't noticed Tord or Race yet, her adrenaline still pumping as she was mesmerized by the corpse.

"I-I'm sorry..." she'd murmur to it even though she knew it was dead.

His eyebrows remained raised, lips slowly forming into a smirk. Good girl.

"Nice job," He offered his hand after pushing the infected off of her.

"It was you or it."

He got to see the heluva good job she really did do, the stab marks very evident in the infected flesh. She didn't take it, keeping her head low.

"I just- I just killed someone..." 

She was still shocked by the whole ordeal. She couldn't believe she did that! Race stepped in a moment later, ushering to her side, just somewhat pushing Tord out of the way.

"Katie, oh my god, are you okay?!"

Tord ignored, chuckling. "She's fine. After all, they aren't human anymore."  
"You're no murderer."  
"Now come on, the others will be worried."

He took a second to show her his full backpack, knowing they would all have a bunch more too. This could maybe set her mind at ease and help her realize they’d all be okay. Race sent him a glance when helping her to her feet. He didn't mind some of the blood getting on him, but damn. He felt horrible that she had to go through that. And it was all because of his dumbass not paying attention to his surroundings.

Katie clung to him, keeping her arm on his as she used him to steady herself. She felt so sick after that. The blood on her wasn't helping at all, either.

"Katie, I'm sorry..." Race would say guiltily, helping her stand.   
She'd shake her head, not wanting to hear him apologize.  
Tord noticed, looking amused by this. She really is a badass!

"Did you two find anything?" 

He'd actually keep his voice soft to them, not being rude at all.

Katie wouldn't respond at all. She really didn't want to talk right now. 

Race noticed, giving Tord a glance and giving a nod, "I, uh, believe Katie found some snacks and a couple waters, but... that's all.”

At least he paid attention to what she found.

He'd nod, "Good work," now leading the two out as quickly as possible, hoping that would get her mind off it and maybe bring some light into her. She is still a badass, though.

Katie kept to herself the entire time, sticking to Race of course. While it was his fault for her having to do that... she knew it was the right thing. She just felt so horrible about it. She would never want to harm or kill someone like that. Sure, in video games, that was something that was a hobby of hers, but this wasn't a video game. It was real life.  
Race, again, wanted to apologize, but he knew it was probably best to do that later. He knew she wasn't feeling good, and from the first time he said it, she didn't take it lightly. 

It was probably for the best to just leave her alone for now.

Eventually the three got to where everyone else was, everyone gathering around and loading some stuff up into their backpacks. While everyone else had full backpacks because of taking advantage of the time and moving quickly, Edd and two soldiers were still in the back employees room looting supplies and rummaging for anything else useful. They found a handy medkit, Edd making sure to snatch that. He met back with them soon, finding the easy to notice gang van and heading straight for it as everyone got all the supplies loaded in trunks until one trunk got full, then onto the next, and so on. Team effort!

Kaitlyn would get right back into her Camino, Race into the gang van with the majority of the soldiers, Victoria and Lynn riding with Edd and Tom this time. Maddie was also in the gang van, feeling lucky to have all these soldiers around. 

Tord saw that Katie was going to the El Camino, instantly getting in next like OOP, guess there's nowhere else for me~

Only three seats in the Camino, Kaitlyn happy to see that Katie was going to ride with her. Even if Tord joined...she didn't really trust him even though he saved most of everyone here's asses. Katie would sit close to Kaitlyn, not even bothering to say hi or anything. Which was very unusual since she almost always said hello or would pop up a joke and be a goofy ass. But nope, not today.

Kaitlyn noticed this, feeling uneasy herself and she didn't even know what happened. She just turned up the radio onto Tøp's ‘Ride’, hoping for the best as it went on to play relaxing Elvis songs like ‘Kentucky Rain’ and ‘It's Now or Never’.

As everyone headed down to the Trailer park, they all saw that the state was quieter and quieter along the way. A creepy feeling. Tord was quiet during the car ride, studying them like heh, thank God they truly aren't a couple!   
Edd let her get settled in and then went over with the soldiers and his three friends first to quietly clear out any remaining threats, now inviting everyone to come out of Kaitlyn's home and help plan what they could do to make it a safe area, like what they did for the hospitals and other quarantine areas.

The soldiers all gathered wood and nails, some materials from Kaitlyn's storages here at the trailer park too, knowing that she's probably used to building things and fixing things at the trailer park, and they began to build fences where told. She adventured all the trailers, feeling uneasy to see them in such a state, but did her best to clean bloody messes and bodies with the help of everyone. Once they were done cleaning every trailer with more of her materials, it was already night. She was happier already and relieved that the trailer park would soon be used to help others throughout this time. The soldiers started building on fences earlier since the gang was all cleaning and finished around her home first. Since there were already fences in most areas, they added gates and closing fences to those places instead of letting them staying open. Later on, they planned to work on her neighbors houses, her next door neighbor already having a heavy duty fence so that would be the next best place to take over.

Knowing they can't finish the whole trailer park's fencing tonight, Edd asked for Kaitlyn to let the soldiers stay at her place so they could finish in the next week at least, which she agreed to. He would, in return, gather more soldiers that were used to building fences and such to come help speed the process and get this place running in no time. Tord didn't tell the gang about how he rigged the electricity there, but he did tell Edd. Edd just wondered why since the government had it covered, but as said, Tord knows more about this whole thing.

But the thing about this is that building will bring out noise, which will attract some infected to this area. The gang agreed to board up windows tomorrow too, not making the soldiers do all the building of course, so they'd help work on the trailer park too. Tom suggested that they'd bring a defense team should the whole week's building bring more trouble to everyone here than it did today. Surprisingly, no infected were attracted over here today, but that's not to be said for later on. 

Victoria, Lynn, Derek, and Maddie stayed with Kaitlyn as they do live together. Maddie was just visiting but now, hey, mi casa su casa! As said, the soldiers stayed with the gang. There were only about five of them, but there will be much more tomorrow. Kaitlyn luckily had many places for them to stay, especially now with the trailers open. There were still beds there...and furniture. With the start of fences around the area, this place will be defendable in no time.

Edd, Tom, and Tord stayed, not wanting to waste the gas when they could head out tomorrow while they’re working and letting all the newly arrived soldiers take over with the fences. Tord actually planned to stay this time, but he did want to have a little fun in the meantime. He was already planning more than what Edd did, too.

Katie had decided to stick with Kaitlyn in the meantime as well. She could go see her mother and brother again, but she knew they were safe. And since she will be staying for a while, she might as well try to help as much as she could. She wouldn't feel right staying and not giving anything in return. Plus, she wanted to talk to Kaitlyn about what happened. She really needed to get it out.

Kaitlyn made everyone some dinner for all the hard work today, Victoria and Maddie helping. The soldiers were happy to eat some damn delicious food, maybe all this building isn't so bad after all! Most of everyone cleaned up first though, washing their hands and everything. Derek let most of the soldiers have some of his clothes, too. Edd noted that they'd be needing some as well, so he prepared a little list. Katie didn't really feel like eating, just chilling on the couch and cuddling a blanket that Kaitlyn gave her beforehand. 

After everyone was done eating, literally all with full bellies at the southern DINNER, they all headed for bed or took turns for a shower.

All that work really tired everyone out!

Despite this, Kaitlyn still seemed full of energy, coming over to Katie with a smile once everyone had bid each other goodnight.

"Hey," she said, petting the soft blankie.

Katie gave a small smile in return, sitting up a little bit to greet her best friend.  
"Hey," she'd hoarsely say.  
"Let me guess, you came to scold me for not getting fattened up by your cooking."   
She'd joke, grinning.

She'd giggle softly, shaking her head, "No, I was going to ask if you're okay, silly."

She'd sigh, thinking it would be best to be honest with her anyways. Even if she did lie, Kaitlyn would see through her like a book. She was good at reading people like that.

"Well..."  
"No, not really."

She'd get back into her more comfortable position, holding the blanket close to her as an act to comfort herself even just a little bit. 

She'd glance to somewhere else, preferably the floor.

"It was when we were getting supplies at Krogers,"

"You know how Race is with pokemon. He wanted me to follow him, so I did."  
"We were just a tad farther away from you guys. It was at that old nail salon place."

She'd let out another sigh, her hands starting to feel shaky again. The moment still shook her.

"There happened to be one of those... cannibal things in that same place, too."

She left out the part of Race being the reason for it getting hostile and going after them. Instead, replacing it with that 'it saw them walk in'.

"I knew Race didn't really have um, a weapon, so... I-I decided to try and protect him, y’know?"  
Kaitlyn knew where this was going, keeping a pout on her face. The gang should never have let the two go alone.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she sighed as she continued, one of the tears slipping down her cheek. "I...I killed it."

She wiped the tear away quickly, keeping her head down. "I just, I've never... I didn't want to kill it, Kaitlyn."

She nodded, pulling Katie into her warm embrace. Even though she hasn't killed one yet, just seeing how badly it's taken a toll on her best friend, she doesn't even know if she could've done it... 

"You're so brave."  
"It would've killed you if you hadn't."  
"It's okay..."

She'd instantly wrap her arms around her, burying her face into her shoulder. Regardless of how it had to be, she was still glad to be alive and breathing, and here with her.  
More tears followed, damping Kaitlyn's shirt.

Kaitlyn didn't mind at all, leaning her head against hers and squeezing her tight. She was so glad that she was brave enough to kill that cannibal thing, even if we don't truly know if it's still a person. We do know they're infected and clearly can't control themselves.

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight. I'm serious. I don't want you to sleep alone."

She'd nod, calming down as sleepiness was going to settle in soon. She needed the rest, really.

Kaitlyn led her to her bedroom after making sure the front door was locked of course, seriously ready to get everything all protected here! She took her favorite side, not minding the company anyway. Plus, CUDDLES! She got snuggly under her blankies and smiled subconsciously, closing her eyes while Katie got in.

She got in soon after, getting comfortable quickly as she snuggled under them blankies. 

She turned her head, giving Kaitlyn a tap on the arm, "Thank you for checking up on me, it... it really meant alot." 

She was very grateful to have someone like Kaitlyn. She wouldn't know what to do without her.  
Kaitlyn kissed her forehead in return with a smile, "Any time!"

She lightly blushed at that, knowing it was just a friendly gesture. She didn't mind it as long as it was Kaitlyn. She snuggled the blanket close to her, enjoying the peaceful silence. Thank god there were no infected nearby. 

Well, at least for now.


	6. Gone Missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the members from the gang has their family go missing. One of the four boys, specifically, Tord, leaves right after this happens. Very Suspicious, is it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally, we were gonna have it where one of the gang members get kidnapped, but y'know, this also works!
> 
> \- Chill_y & XxConceptionzxX

Victoria was actually cooking this morning as Kaitlyn had slept in late and that was a rule for all of them. Whoever woke first had to cook if she wasn't up and luckily Victoria loved to. She made some biscuits and gravy with sausages and scrambled eggs.

Katie was still asleep just like Kaitlyn, and she had draped an arm on her as she moved around during the night, trying to get comfortable.

Edd soon left out with the two though, heading back to Matt and the whole base, snatching soldiers as he did and making sure to get those clothes + more water. Kaitlyn had plenty but it would run out if they kept doing that. Thanks to his bases and having all those sources protected, everyone would likely be able to survive on all the food, including the food that could be shipped from other bases around America. So basically a whole economy, but without government or president ...later, anyway.

As all the soldiers arrived - some for defense - they got to their jobs of fencing and defending and the gang took the time to add bars to doors as we'd have to have those to make sure doors stayed shut and didn't break from impact if any infected ever went HAM on it.

Katie decided to stay close to Kaitlyn as much as she could when the two of them woke up. Kaitlyn was her best friend, and she really did enjoy her company.

At the end of the week, all the soldiers and the gang had finished working on the whole fence around the entire trailer park. They left a little gate near the picnic area in case anyone did want to go down to the fishing area to go fishing, a gate where the fence on the main trailer park area was, and a gate to the fence around Kaitlyn's.

They also added a gate to the fence that was already there but didn't have a gate, having to add the part where it met. In turn, they didn't actually board the windows as if someone is being smart infected shouldn't be able to get in! Speaking of infected, many were attracted during all the building and noises everyday. Luckily, the gang didn't have to kill any, but they did lookout for themselves and the soldiers. With the frequent switch outs, Katie and the others were able to visit their (found) parents. As of now, Kaitlyn is bidding some of them goodbye with a smile, just happy to have given them a place to stay while making a change for this community. She hopes she'll get renters again soon, despite these consequences. But sadly, that was not meant to be.

Edd, Tom, and Tord headed on back to control the base but Tord had mentioned that he'd like to depart. 'He wants to go his own way,' he says. Matt says 'that's foolish'. 'Away from quarantines,' he says. 'Do you want to die,' Tom huffed. 'I'll send soldiers,' Edd finally declares. Tord agrees to it, appreciating the help. He will need it, after all.

Before he did leave, the government started to have a falling out. We were right, the word did get out around the world. And it wasn't looking pretty for them at the moment. People from the government were being viciously slaughtered each and every day, which narrowed them down. It was only a matter of time before they went after the president. Edd had encouraged people to come find the base!, but some were too afraid. We caught word of a new version of the infected during this long week, and it doesn't sound good. Not at all. The president will have to be extra careful, especially his scientists. If they want the cure, they're asking for a miracle. Scientists had been sent all over the world to different places and we still have no hope for that cure. Worst of all, no one knows anything about this new enhanced infected stage, which is scary as this has only been a week and a couple days! Most scientists were murdered over working with the government though, which was a big mistake.

Some of the others decided to stay with their families until this war was over… which came all too soon.

A few more hours on this particular Monday was all it took for the news to get out that the entire government and the President... were all wiped out. Dead. Gone. No president, no law other than the cops. But who would they report to? It fell to all the bases in the world to make sure this didn't go out of hand for anyone else.

Tord took his leave at hearing that, but he took a special someone with him at making up his mind. He had secretly cleared out his own quarantine base that Edd and the others were too afraid to touch and made it his own, with the help of those soldiers. Feeding them with his lies, he had also been rescuing those who were unable to. During this, he gained quite the fanbase, and decided to take that special someone during his last visit to the base.

He chose Katie's mother and her brother.

He struck at the right time too, claiming they were both infected while Edd and the gang were all at Kaitlyn's looking at possibly taking over that whole neighborhood, not just the trailer park. They had no defense, no way to prove it wrong as no one truly knows if you can get infected from more than just a bite as of now. Edd was foolish for not leaving Tom or Matt there, too. He just got the walkie talkie call that Tord was going and told him to keep in contact, but Tord wouldn't. 

Tord didn't hurt either of them, no. He would never hurt them, or Katie for that matter. He wishes to be a leader ...out of respect, not just fear. He wants love.

When Katie chose to be a little badass, he made up his mind at that moment.

He saved her mother and brother, so why couldn't they be a part of the wonderful future he was planning?

Edd soon took Katie and the others back to the base (and where they had families at) letting Kaitlyn have alone time to feel safe and nice in her own home again, today.

She was alone for the first time in a long while, the last time being when she was about 18 before the others moved their asses right in, aka a few months ago. Recently roommates!

Once arriving at the base, Edd led everyone back in though they were familiar as it's been a week and that's long enough to explore. As soon as they were greeted, Edd noticed that two names were marked off the guest list.

Tord used the reason that they were infected to force them to go with him, no one else hearing it though, as no one was around at the time. It's been busy with all this news going around, especially with the president dead now and there being no government. Power also went out around the state, which pissed many off. Especially those who weren't at the bases and didn't know to 'rig the powerlines'.

Edd would fix that everywhere quarantine would be, of course, but for now that's Tord's job.

Edd saw that it was in fact Katie's mother and brother, seeing that it had question marks next to the crossing out and a 'missing' in a little bubble. The base does do checks on its residences, so that's most likely how they came to that conclusion. Especially since they mark everyone who goes out without soldiers 'missing'. Since he had been working with the gang for this long ass week, every day and all day, he felt obligated to help. 

"Katie, come here for a moment."

She got done talking to Emily and her parents, quickly ushering over to see what Edd needed, "What's up?"

He didn't know what to think. First, Tord leaves and now this? There's been missing reports for days now. This can't be coincidence. What is going on here?

"Your mother and brother went missing today,"

He didn't have any bad thoughts, of course, but it was just weird. Why would those two leave? He thought they were happy here!

She wouldn't understand at first, "What do you mean?"

"It says they're missing here. That usually means someone's left without any guards being notified."

Her eyes would widen at that. That couldn't be real. Her brother and mother wouldn't just walk off like that- they couldn't. 

"That has to be fake, Edd. They wouldn't just go and leave."

"No one has seen them since this morning. They must have..." He'd be puzzled, not thinking of telling her how this has been happening all week for different people.

"They had to have gotten them mixed up with someone else- did they even check the entire base? M-Maybe they're in the bathrooms or at a different sector-”

She didn't want to believe it, taking the clipboard that had their names on it away from Edd.

Surely they had them mixed up with someone else, right?

He shook his head, sighing. "I mean, we can go looking, but if they aren't anywhere else we just need to wait for them to come back."

"My workers know everyone here."

She'd look at the clipboard, analyzing their names. They were there as clear as day, the big red words "missing" noted on both.

She'd have to actually scoff at that, "If they know everyone here, then why are they saying my mother and brother are missing!? They must not clearly know them enough to know that they wouldn't just up and leave!"

He’d sigh, trying his best to calm her down.   
"Katie, we can't do anything about it until we know where they are or they come back. It's not in our positions to go force them to come back."

"So, I don't know why you wouldn't believe my workers."  
"If they say they left, they left."  
"They looked and couldn't find them."  
"And I know they wouldn't just up and leave, but maybe they wanted to go grab some supplies?"

He'd try to think, "That's often the case."

She'd shake her head, "No. I always make sure to get what they need. They don't need to 'look for supplies'. "

"Did they leave anything at your house?" He’d ask.

She'd shake her head no, again.

He'd think really hard about what else they could be doing, "We can go see if they were visiting one of your friends."

Lynn was at the police station with her family, Kaitlyn alone at her home by the trailer park, Emily, Maddie, and Justin all safe here with their families, Race was with his upstairs, Victoria was visiting hers in Tennessee, and Derek was at his house with his mother as during that week Edd had sent men over there to clear the area and get the power rigged since they already had a fence and well defendable place.

Also known as Laythan's house, whom is fine as well.

She'd look at him like he was a madman. Why the hell would they be visiting her friends? 

"No, Edd, Kaitlyn and the others would've told me that they would come over."  
She'd give him the clipboard back, hanging her head just a tad. "And I thought you said you'd protect everyone. So much for protection,"

He'd frown, taking that one straight to the heart.  
"I-I'm trying my best here,"

She'd roll her eyes at that, not feeling the mood to empathize with him.   
"And I'm doing my best too, Edd. But I can't do that if you've told me and promised me that they would be safe! But oh well, I guess they're probably out and about prancing with the cannibals and having the time of their lives!"

She was extremely agitated with how this was going. It just didn't make sense. His workers must've messed up on something. Like she said, her mother and brother wouldn't just disappear out of the blue.

She'd sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she didn't want to argue with him even more, "It's fine. I'll do what your workers can't, and that's finding them myself."

He'd not appreciate the sarcasm at the start but understood, hearing that last bit and feeling his frown subconsciously deepen, "Please, don't get yourself hurt."

"We do watch out for our own - no matter what you think,"  
"And we do care for everyone."

"I'll get my men to help you, if they don't come back here by tomorrow."  
"I'll even ask Tord if he's seen them...he was there this morning.”

She'd nod at that, appreciating the help he offered.   
"And... what if they don't come back here by tomorrow?"

"We'll look for them, any possible place they could've gone."

She'd nod at that again. She sighed as she felt guilty for going at him like that. She'd apologize, "Thank you, really. And I... apologize for going at you like that. I know you're doing your best, Edd. I'm just really- I don't know? In disbelief? I just, I don't understand how they would just... 'poof', y'know?"

He'd understand, probably the most understanding man on EARTH.   
"I know what you mean..."  
"and I do mean it. We'll find them. Eventually we can even gain the streets back from the infected, it can be normal again someday."

The man has some high hopes. He really does.  
She'd smile at that, "I hope,"

She'd actually give him a surprise hug right then and there, grateful for all that he's done thus far.

"And really, I do mean it when I say thank you."

He hugged back in surprise, soon melting into it, “It’s really no problem…”  
He'd soon ease off. It's just been a while since he's got any genuine thanks other than from the gang and he appreciates the affection. Really, if Tom and Matt weren't so busy, he'd feel a lot better emotionally.

She'd catch the gist, slowly backing off, "I think I'm going to go look around and see if... they're still here." she'd say that last part a little quietly. Before turning, she'd thank him again.

After bidding Edd goodbye, Katie checked every sector and corner of the base. She checked bathrooms, storage rooms, and hell, even the workplaces of the workers. Nobody said anything. They were just as clueless as she was.  
While she was doing this, Edd made sure to have the whole entire base stay on alert. Maddie, Emily, and Justin especially took this to notice. He kept guards on duty outside all day in case your mother and brother did come back and needed protection while coming back in, them often switching shifts to do this.

Katie tried interviewing as much people as possible, even asking Emily's parents if they saw them around since they occupied the same sector. Her parents gave frowns and told her that hadn't seen them at all. There had to be at least one person that saw them. This entire base was filled with people. It would be impossible for them to just poof out of nowhere.

She noticed that cameras were just set up recently, so maybe they had footage of her mother and brother? It would be untelling how long it'd take to review that over, but maybe it caught something. She decided to leave Edd alone for now. After all, she knew he was busy and having her mother and brother go missing weren't making it any easier.

Maybe she could go talk to Tom and see if he'll let her look at the cameras?

She happened to see Justin and Race doing their pokemon thing while walking to Tom's room, giving the two of them a hello.

"Bruh, I just got a Level 50 squirtle! Hell yeah!" Justin would chime, jumping to his feet as if he accomplished a life goal. Race would murmur something, seeming to be a little frustrated since his friend was getting more better pokemon than he was getting. Damn Justin! The two of them noticed Katie, giving her a 'what's up' and a 'can't you see we're a little busy?' kinda faces. She knocked Race's phone out of his hands as he gave that look, instantly making him squeal and getting down on the ground to pick up his phone. She chuckled as he did that, Justin also laughing along as she continued her way down the hallway, stopping at Tom's door.

She gave it a knock, waiting for his permission to come on in. If he was in there, anyways.

She heard a 'come in'. She opened the door, Tom at his desk working on paperwork. At least that's what it looked like.

He'd then turn his head to look at her, almost immediately wondering why she's here, but he stayed respectful and greeted her.   
"Katie."

"Hey, Tom."   
She'd shuffle on over, standing in front of his desk. "I, uh, kinda need your help."  
He'd nod in response, like what's up?

"Well, my brother and mother have gone missing. I looked everywhere and couldn't find them. I noticed that you guys had installed cameras recently, and I was wondering if maybe I could review whatever footage they could have. I was going to go see Edd and ask him, but... he's pretty busy."

She'd twiddle with her thumbs, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Go ahead." He stepped aside, turning on the monitors and letting all the TVs turn on, making sure to rewind them all to early morning. Specifically after 5am.  
She'd give a small smile, thanking him.

She'd go to the monitors, her eyes all glued on the TVs that were mainly on the sectors where most people were occupied. It would show that her mother and brother were in fact there in the morning, going about their usual daily business. Fast forward the time as Tom sped it up, hoping you'd get what you were looking for. When they went missing at 8am, he noticed Tord on some of the footage and that he told Edd he was leaving permanently around that same time. He decided he would look into that later as he doesn't really trust Tord, especially not as much as Matt and Edd seem to. He just sighed, the time going to 10am and showing the workers doing the base check for everyone, one of them marking and writing in the book, no doubt about your brother and mother.

"Looks like they left out for some reason,” he’d point out.

She'd shake her head, "Where's the part that shows them actually 'leaving'? It just skipped right to 10am."

She was pretty sure cameras and their recordings don't just randomly end and skip like that. And it couldn't be a malfunction if they've just recently installed them. They were brand new.

He went hmm, thinking this was pretty odd too. It also doesn't show where Tord left.

"I'll look into it, don't worry. I've got some things to find out myself, too. If I don't find the tapes, I'll know what's wrong."

She'd nod at that, turning to look at him, "Edd told me he was going to check and see if Tord saw them around. From what those recordings showed,"

"It looks like he left right when they went missing."

She'd scoff at that, not really believing it.   
"You don't think... he'd have anything to do with this, right?"

"He'd have no reason to… at least I'd think not. He wanted to be 'by himself'." 

He'd glance at the monitors, looking over to you and staying honest with what he knew so far.   
"With that being said, I'd say he did steal the tapes while we were gone. He may have stolen supplies, but that's all I would figure."

She'd hum at that, looking back to the monitors. "But why would he want to steal tapes? And if he does have something to do with this, why would he? He barely knows my mother and brother. I doubt they know Tord all that well, either."

She'd groan, frustrated. "This just doesn't make sense."

He’d agree, "Exactly. I'd say he doesn't want Edd to know that he's stolen from us. But whenever we get those tapes back, I'll be sure to check for you after we get him in trouble if that is why he stole them."

She'd frown a tad, "And if we don't get them back? I mean, it's untelling if he's destroyed them or something."

He'd shake his head, "He may edit the parts he's in if we get them back. He's not that stupid, surprisingly."

She'd give a nod at that, not minding the roast. She sighed, knowing that they were probably gonna have to wait and just see what happens.

"Well, thank you for helping me anyways. I know that you, Edd, and Matt are quite busy."

He'd nod, "It's not an issue. Come to me anytime."

She'd give a smile to that, feeling a tad better. She knew this situation was pretty serious, but she did have another question that needed to be answered. Just what was this dude's nationality? She's been wondering all week.

"Before I go, I do have another question,"  
"What is your nationality? I know you're not Japanese. Or Chinese. Are you maybe Indian? I know some Indians don't have the black hair and tanned skin."

She'd try her best to keep a straight face, trying to be serious about it.

He'd literally sit there in a facepalm.

She'd have to laugh at that, finally wheezing, "Oh, come on! You keep avoiding it."

"If you're actually indian, that's cool. I don't judge."

He'd shake his head, "I'm not Indian."  
His accent VERY CLEAR.

"Oh. Are you Italian?"  
She had a good idea as to what he actually was, but she wanted to tease him and try to get some reactions from it. It was quite funny to her.

He'd actually get up and walk her out after that one.  
She'd snicker, letting him walk her out, "Oh, come on. Was I at least close?"  
He'd groan, "Not in the slightest."  
"Okay, then tell me what you are. Oh, I bet you're Spanish! Hola, como estas, ya?"

He'd storm back into the office once escorting her, not knowing whether to be confused, offended, or downright laughing.

She'd be laughing her ass off, opening his door to peak her head in, "I'll stop being an ass,"

"But, really. Thank you for the help."

He'd look out at her, nodding in response.  
"Like I said, any time. But enough with those.. .jokes."   
Are they jokes? He can't tell, he has no sense of humor.

She'd give a final chuckle at that, "No promises, Mr. Spanish man."

She’d finally close the door.

He'd grunt in response, he's already gotten his daily annoyances from Tord, he doesn't need them from anyone else.

She'd feel a lot better now, actually having fun teasing that Tom dude. He was obviously British, she knew that. But hey, having a little fun every once in a while isn't so bad. She noticed that Race and Justin were gone now. They probably moved to one of the sectors since that was where most people would be. 

Still though, she was worried about her mother and brother; She hoped they were at least safe. She wouldn't want them to turn into... one of those cannibals.


	7. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn meets someone she used to like back in high school at a nearby shop. Only problem is if this person is her foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the person she likes is named, 'blondie' ;-)
> 
> dont tell katilyn that I said that
> 
> \- Chill_y

Days later after Katie’s family went missing, specifically the Friday of the second week, Kaitlyn had still been alone. Everyone else had been visiting family and going out for supplies. She did too, but she knew her mother was safe at all times. She's visited a lot recently, but she still feels lonely here at her house. With Katie's mother and brother gone, she even went out and looked for them herself for the past week. She never told anyone, though, but the things she'd seen and heard from the infected roaming the streets ...truly terrifying. She still hasn't been forced or had to kill any infected, not that she necessarily could either. She has weapons yes, but she'd have to literally use it to kill them. It's all her. That's the hardest part, especially with her ideas of morals. But she did also keep in contact with everyone, having a walkie thanks to Edd. Since he moved in with people at her trailer park and soldiers have frequently been staying nights with her, she didn't really have a choice to let friends stay over and the others had practically moved out for the time being. And yes, she's been feeling lonely when there's literally people staying at her home, but that's the thing. No one to talk to. They aren't her friends, it's more like business. No emotional support. The only thing is that she has to lie and say she's going to the base whenever she heads out to look for supplies on her own and all.

Today, she planned to head somewhere she last visited before the apocalypse. Dollar general, near the high school. She loathes driving past it, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. It's not like she won't see some of her old classmates anywhere else, anyway.

The others have to face it, so she decided to suck it up as well.

She got into her thankfully still running El Camino, which was still in good shape despite the rough two weeks. On the way to the Dollar general store, she chatted with Lynn on the walkie. The two were glad to be able to have this opportunity and it really did ease Kaitlyn's mind, as she can never really be prepared for what lies ahead. Kaitlyn soon told her that she had to go, which Lynn replied to with a 'talk to you later', leaving her appreciative of the nice, calming convo. Her nerves tensed up just at parking and turning off the engine, glad the Camino isn't as loud as an actual truck. She got out of the car truck as quietly as she could, making sure not to slam the door shut. There were many infected around the area, but none seemed to mind the noises. She did tense at the subconscious screams and cries they gave out, though. Now quietly padding her boots across the ground, she hoped the store wouldn't make any noise as the door came open.

A little 'ding!' clicked, sending her mind into a whirlwind of fear.

She was foolish for hoping it wouldn't make a noise, soon hearing footsteps around in the store as she crouched, clutching the switchblade which was in her thigh sheath, lucky she has one there for easy access. She would see an infected there as she moved to get behind the front counter, hearing it's cries of anger and confusion. 

'Is there really still a person in there,' she thought, peeking out to see that it wasn't just an ordinary infected.

It ran normally, but the thing was that it made a distinct croaking noise, something she had never seen before. She barely got a good look at it's face when it suddenly crouched like she was doing, and behind a good place to hide too. What the fuck?

Nick had a shotgun in hand as his feet stepped over shattered glass. Small 'crunching' sounds were heard as he whizzed the shotgun around, looking around for the infected. He thought he heard something moving around. He heard the croaking noises, whizzing the shotgun around again as he turned, trying to figure out where the damn infected went to. Why wasn't it attacking him already?

He didn't say anything as he continued looking, going down rows and rows of counters. Almost nothing was left. Only a few cans, but that was it.

'Where the hell is it?' he'd ponder in his head, eyes trained ahead of him.

The stalker would soon leap out and attack him with newfound aggression, much different than the regular runner. It's face was covered in fresh fungal growth, eyes a bright glowing orangish red, almost like fire if it were dire. Kaitlyn would see this like ‘oh shit’, quickly realizing that it was the new type of infected. Her mind was focused on this other survivor, she should help them or this thing may actually rip him in TWO!

Nick would turn just in time, dropping his shotgun to the floor as he held the infected by it's shoulders, trying his best to keep it away from his flesh.

"Shit!" he’d say loudly, the infected struggling against him as it tried clawing him.  
The infected was actually much shorter than him, trying to gnaw at whatever it could, and it did. It's teeth latched onto his lower abdomen, biting through the fabric of his very thin hoodie.

Kaitlyn was rushing over to go help at this time, them being at the back corner of the store, near where all the ice creams were (or used to be).

His eyes would go wide as he yelped, his adrenaline pumping. Oh shit!

He couldn't believe it- he just got fucking bit- oh god-  
He hadn't noticed Kaitlyn yet, his eyes still on this horrendous looking ass.

She'd grab it, not even thinking as she stabbed it in the head repeatedly. She was so filled with adrenaline that she barely noticed it bit him, or who he was. In and out the knife went, her plunging it deep into the now broken bits of the growing fungal infection atop it's head. It gave one last croak and she knew it was dead, it's body going stiff but as Nick shoved it off, he shoved it on her too, knocking her on her clumsy ass.

She was still gripping her knife, moving it off of her for fear she would somehow get infected by that weird ass fungal shit on top of its head.

Nick immediately gathered himself up, his arms a tad shaky as he grabbed his shotgun from the floor. He noticed Kaitlyn right there, whizzing the shotgun to her and pointing it straight at her.

"Who are you-"

He wasn't quite sure who she was at first since he was still in the heat of the moment, but once he did realize, he stiffened. It was Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Sadderlead.

Kaitlyn had pushed that ugly sonuvabitch off right then, shielding herself at not recognizing his voice. Well, she did, but you can't really hear straight after that kind of situation. Her eyes were still wide over killing her first INFECTED, it being stage two nonetheless!

Nick remembered her from his classes back in high school, the two never really had a one on one talk with one another, but they were aware of each other's presence.  
Regardless of not having much social interaction, he still thought of her as someone who was pretty chill and laid back.

"Oh- Nick!"

She lowered her arms which she had used to defend herself, seeing him like ‘woah!’

Honestly her mind said 'how TF is this kid still alive' but then she knew he was pretty smart, so-

Out of all people right now, it had to be her crush.  
What the literal fuck.

She’d eye the shotgun, like oh mah God, I saved his ass and if he hadn't realized me in two secs this pretty face would go POW!

He noticed how she held the knife in her hand shakily, and the way she was breathing hard. Harder than him, actually. It must've been her first time ever killing one of those damn infected. He knew asking this question was ridiculous, but he did anyways. 

"You alright?"

She heard this while thinking 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THE WORLD TRYING TO TELL ME?'

He could notice that she looked WAY cleaner than his stank ass. She must be from one of those quarantine areas.

She didn't notice the bite through his hoodie, but there were holes in it now.

"Y-yeah, you?"

"Better now that you're here."   
He'd say honestly. Really, he's been split up from his friend group for a little while now. He had no idea where they were as they just... disappeared one day. He hasn't heard much from them since.

She'd blush, but nod. She was happy that he wasn't infected either. It honestly did take a toll on mental health to see your previous classmates all cannibalistic and slowly rotting.

He was about to make a joke about her blushing, lowkey finding it a little cute. Before he could though, his hand went down to his lower abdomen and he groaned, the pain starting to settle in.

Kaitlyn would sit up, still panting from the whole infected ordeal.

Nick made sure to move his hoodie a tad, making it just a little bit harder to see the bite. He didn't want to be seen with having been bit. He didn't want to scare anyone, especially not Kaitlyn after she got done killing one of them damn freaks. He'd sling his shotgun around onto his back, using that hand instead to give his hand out to Kaitlyn, offering to help her up.

She'd take it, not noticing the bite through his hoodie at all.

It would be kind of weird to stare there, anyway.

He'd have his hand on hers for just a millisecond longer, before pulling it back as he instead rested it in his hoodie pocket. 

"Was this your first time killing one of those freaks?" he'd gesture to the dead corpse of one of the infected.

He wasn't all that surprised to see one of those here. He's seen a couple in tight places such as small homes and even small stores like this one. He had no idea why they were beginning to look like that, but they were. He mentally scolded at himself for getting so caught off guard by it. He shoulda seen it coming!

She had her teeth gritted in uncertainty, not able to take her eyes off of it. Her first kill. She understood what Katie felt now. And was it really not human? It literally hid like a smart human being would, watching Nick and waiting for him before attacking. No mindless zombie would do that.

"Yeah..."

She studied its face, the poor thing. And Nick called it a 'freak'.

"I think that's the new stage of them...they're getting stronger, for sure. And smarter."

He'd nod at that, "They are. They're getting harder to kill too,"

"They have some weird ass... "fungus" or something on them. Even shooting them is getting a tad difficult."

She tensed at remembering it's last creepy fucking croak.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, trying to take her eyes away from it. He understood how she felt. He felt the same way too when he had to kill one of them.

"It's alright," he'd reassure.

"They- they don't really have a mind anymore."

She didn't want his pity, rubbing her arm and shifting her weight onto one foot, "Do you really think that?"

She sure didn't, not after hearing the cries and self control of the runners, especially not after seeing it stalk his ass out.

He'd take his arm back, understanding where she was coming from. He'd look back to the corpse. 

"I like to think that. It makes it easier when..." he'd say it slowly, "...killing them."

Of course he felt remorse for having to kill them. It's not like he finds it as a sport like some people do.

She winced slightly, not understanding how this was so hard. She's killed thousands on video games! But...sadly, it's different here. Especially when you've heard these things from them.

"You're right,"

"Now, let's get out of here."

"There's nothing left."

While this was going on, she did get the chance to see all the empty cans and such. Not quite like Krogers, which was ransacked but full of infected who never made it out, but she still had to check.

He'd look to her, brows raised, "Is that a invite for me to come along with you? From what I can tell, you're not like me. You're in one of those quarantine zones, yeah?"

He hasn't been to one of those places yet as he stayed with friends throughout this entire mess. But after his friends went away, he did wonder if he should go to one of the zones.

She nodded, not being able to help that she was quieter than usual,  
"They actually um,"

"they fixed my house up so I'd be protected, my trailer park too. People live there now and there's fences all around."

She left out how there's currently soldiers at her place too.

He'd listen to that, amazed. 

"They must really be nice people,"

He'd stuff his other hand in his pocket, "Alright. Sure, I'll come along."

She'd lead him out of there as quickly and quietly as possible, making sure to not alarm any other infected in the area. She's simply glad she could take her eyes off the stalker she killed. Soon opening the door of her Camino quietly, she unlocked the other side and hopped in, waiting for him. He'd get in right away, glad to get away from this hellhole. Honestly, he felt pretty happy to see someone from school that he knew that wasn't... infected.

She also turned the car on before closing her door, because you gotta slam it so it can close properly.

Telling him to do it at the same time, then straight up zooming TF out of there when the infected started running towards them.

She actually drove him to her place, telling him how they had electricity and everything the entire time. Man, it really makes you want to slap a bitch when you weren't even able to shower or play fortnite a week after the first.

Nick was very impressed on hearing this, not thinking that the quarantine zones had this much resources. Honestly, he was pretty jealous about it. He thought more on the bite he had, but he was going to think more about that later. For now, he needed to see this place Kaitlyn was talking about. It sounded like paradise. He'd rather take his life before turning into one of those freaks. But as soon as he starts feeling bad, he'll take action and do what he needs to. He won't do it in front of the people at this place Kaitlyn keeps talking about.

"I'm taking you to my place right now, but tomorrow I'll take you up to the base. There's so many people there that you'd have to find someone you know. Most of my friends are up there. And that's not the only place, there's also hospitals and other quarantine areas like the police station that people have gone to." 

He'd listen to that, knowing there wouldn't be much time for him regardless. He still nodded to that, giving a fake smile. "Thank you. I hope I do see my friends there,"

He blinked, knowing it won't happen.

"It's no problem. You can take a shower at my place, by the way." Subtly letting him know he stinks.

"And, if you have any cuts or anything let me know cause I can patch them up before they get infected."

He'd shake his head at that quickly, "Oh nono, I'm good. Bruh, I have the body of the rock. I'll be fine."

He'd pretend to flex his guns. Proud of his babies!

She'd squint at that, trying to focus on the road. Kinda hard when you have his goofy ass in the shotgun seat.

She turned up Elvis' 'It's Now or Never' playing on the radio.

He'd actually hum to the song, hearing it before as Elvis was one of his mother's favorite singers. He didn't mind humming along to the tune, after all, he was fairly young when his mother passed away. Her death didn't bother him as much anymore.

"I can tell you're a woman of culture," he'd joke as the song hit its chorus.

She'd hum along as well though, not even realizing how well the lyrics fit this moment.

She'd soon pull into her driveway, passing the trailer park a few minutes ago. She parked the car, seeing soldiers staring at her and Nick. Oh well...surely Edd wouldn't mind that she saved someone on her own, right?

She unlocked both doors, getting out without incident. She knew most were sent to clear out the doctors place on down across the road, through the small bit of woods.

The place literally has a huge fountain over there, it's like a mansion.

"Don't mind them, they're working on clearing more places for quarantine in this area."

Now walking to her porch after KISSING the El Camino.

He'd give her a strange look as he saw her kiss her car, but he didn't say anything about it. 

"This is a nice place. Do you own it?"

"Yeah, inherited it," She’d open the already unlocked front door of her secluded home, nice and away from the trailer park luckily, no soldiers were in my house right at this moment, so she wouldn't have to explain herself yet.

"Come on in."  
She’d step aside, gazing over at him.

He'd oblige, walking right in. He'd be impressed with how everything was still in tact and clean, "Oh, nice,"

"Nice place that you have!"

He'd put down his shit next to the door, making sure it didn't take up much space. Plus, he didn't want to dirty up her home.

She noticed that and pouted, not wanting him to not feel welcome. After all, if all goes right ... they'd be living together!

"Thank you," She hummed, placing her dirty knife onto the dinner table like she didn't give a fuck.

"Remember, me casa es su casa!"

That's true, he is staying the night here plus she needs a shower too, she's coated with that infected's blood.

He'd turn his head to look at her, thinking she spoke chinese. Wtf.

"Uh, ching chong ching ching?" He'd reply back, raising his eyebrows.

She cackled for the first time today, about to wheeze.

"No, my house is your house. That's what it means and it's Spanish."

"Not...Chinese?"

He'd feel dumb, his mouth making an 'O'

"Oh. Ha, my bad," He'd smile all goofy, taking a seat at the dining table. He'd find the girl’s wheezing cute, just smiling like a little kid in a candy store because of her.

She'd come back over to her bloody knife, cleaning it off with a nicely damp rag. That rag ain't clean no more though. Glancing at her hand, she realized it was bleeding from how tightly she gripped the damn thing at the store. Welp, cleaning that later. Sometimes you just get so scared you don't realize your stuck pig bleeding ass was cut.

He'd notice it, his face showing worry, "You aight?"

She did quickly go wash it off though it was dried by now, not wanting any of the infected's blood to get into the cut and make it infected.

"Just a scratch, no worries,” she’d reassure.

He'd nod at that, hearing that it wasn't too bad.

"Is it alright if I shower here? I wouldn't wanna stink up your entire home."

"Go right ahead, everything should be in there," She knew he's been longest without a shower so she didn't mind waiting, but she did head to her room and change her clothes once he did.

He got up, thanking her again as he rummaged through his bag and found some fresh clothes he had left over. He went to her bathroom and readied the water, finally taking his clothes off and stepping in. He looked down to see his abdomen and noticed the bite as clear as day. It didn't hurt as much, but he noticed how the surrounding skin was a mixture of different colors. He looked away from it, getting a tad nauseated.

Since Kaitlyn had a strong stomach, she wasn't surprised that thinking about that disgusting stalker didn't make her throw up, but it was still gross. With her fresh clothes and her using soap to clean her hands, she already felt good enough to make dinner. She'd start on making a southern style dinner, including cornbread, stuffing, fried chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, plus corn, peas, and biscuits with it. It was honestly enough to fill up all the soldiers for their hard work, so she was happy to do it.

Nick didn't need a towel as he just slipped into his clothes all wet, finally finishing his showering. His hair was a mess as he didn't have a brush, but it was aight. He felt all refreshed and clean!

Kaitlyn would go check on him while dinner was cooking, it being about 7pm as the soldiers all came in. She still had to explain THAT to him.

By the time Nick got out, he noticed all of them. He was about to freak and grab his gun, but he noticed Kaitlyn didn't mind them being here. They must be the people she was talking about.

Nick grabbed some dinner as he said hello to a few soldiers, grabbing a seat at the couch and sitting with a couple of them.

She randomly meowed when she saw Nick, luckily having all the 12 plates out and ready to serve din din!

After around an hour, all the soldiers finished eating and headed to bed. None of them needed showers, so it was no problem. Kaitlyn actually finished eating early and took a shower, the water still warm, phew. Though, she didn't mind when the water got cold cause she needed it after today. After getting out, she'd dry off with the towel she took in there. Those previous clothes were gonna need more than the regular washer clean.

She then got dressed into her comfortable gray home shorts and a blue tank, happy that she could still wear those at home without being in any way of danger. She noticed Nick's hoodie on the sink, picking it up to fold it for a wash too. She figured he'd need it with how much clothes were in that bag.

Upon being about to fold the thin fabric, she noticed the shape of a mouth formed into a bite mark through the cloth.

"What the shit-" she literally cursed, jolting at seeing it. When the hell did that happen?

She knew this hoodie was his and that he didn't take it from someone else, realizing that he must've gotten bitten. Since you turn in the time span of an hour and the bite seemed fresh, it could've happened today. Feeling her stomach drop and her heart tremble, she didn't know what to fucking do about this.

He seemed fine the whole day!

Instead of jumping to conclusions, she decided to ask him about it after telling him where he'll be sleeping. If it's true, how is he still alive?

She panicked, maybe he's turned while she's been in the shower?

But she didn't hear anything from the soldiers or anyone yet.

She was sure they were all asleep!

She grabbed her knife sheaths, placing them back on her thigh, hip, and arm. Slipping the knives into them, she hoped she wouldn't have to use them on Nick. She could barely kill the stalker attacking him, how the hell would she be able to kill him?

Unlocking the bathroom door and carrying her clothes, she sighed in relief at seeing a couple of the soldiers chatting and heading into the bedrooms.

Her mind was racing yet again, wondering if maybe he secretly left. He knew he was bitten, he had to. The only time she could remember him acting weird was when he touched his- oh.

"Nick," She greeted, seeing him on the couch. He looked normal as ever. It's honestly been a little over an hour at this point.

He turned his head, giving her a smile, "Oh, hey."

She shook the thoughts off, placing their dirty, bloody clothes into the washer and using her strongest cleanser. She also added a little alcohol to make the stains come off easier.

She kept the hoodie out though. Coming back out while holding it, literally just it, she re-checked doors and lights to make sure they were locked and off.

"Do you still want this hoodie?" She'd ask actually, despite the obvious question she could've asked.

"Hm?" He'd look back up ather, "Oh. Yeah, could you set it down with my stuff?"

"Thanks, by the way." 

He'd thank her, giving her that charming smile.

She nodded, doing so casually to not worry him.

"I wouldn't be thanking me, you have to sleep in my room with me tonight."

He'd raise his brows at that, giving a smirk. "Now that's rare. I've never had a girl invite me to her bed before!"

"...Right."

He'd chuckle at that, getting all giddy. He had completely forgotten about the bite, just mainly focusing on this pretty girl in front of him!

She'd notice the way he acted, there's no way he's been bitten when he's over here acting like a schoolgirl.

"C'mon then," She'd giggle back, not being able to resist.

He'd spring up), popping his arm since he had been sitting there for a while.

"Yes, ma'am." He'd say, jokingly.

She'd bow, liking that nickname, "Good boy~"

He'd perk up at hearing that, his cheeks just a tad red. Shit, she really do be attractive. 

"Well hell, I guess I'll keep saying that if it means I'd get called 'good boy'."

She led him to the room, ignoring the flirt because it made her look like a tomato. Turning on her lamp in case he would get scared in the dark, she laid on the other side.

She almost would've forgotten to ask about the bite from his jokes, but luckily didn't. She just didn't want to do it out in the open. It's much calmer and relaxing here, anyway.

"Close the door," She told him upon seeing him walk in.

He obliged, closing it. He unfortunately didn't get to see you blush as turned just in time as you did, inviting him in.

"You sure you want me to sleep with you? I can sleep on the floor if you'd like," he'd actually be genuine about it. Surprising!

"No, my bed is way too big enough for me to let you sleep on the floor."

"Don't worry about it."

She'd fix the blankie, getting nice and cozy, now facing him on her side.

He'd nod at that, getting into bed beside her.

He'd be on his back, making sure that he gave you room. His cheeks did get a little red. He wasn't lying when he said he never been in a girl's bed.

She'd study him in the light, thinking he was laying a little too stiff.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep laying like that."

His cheeks would get even more red as he noticed you watching him be all like that. He loosened himself some, getting more comfortable as you were implying.

"Yes, mom!"

Her mouth gaped open, bRUH. She can't help it, it's like instinct.

"Not the first time I've been called that~"

He'd raise his brows at that, "Really? I can see how. You do give off some mom vibes."

"Gee, thanks. I'm not even 19 yet."  
He'd laugh at that, finding your reaction funny, "Haha, youngster."

"Shut the hell up," She’d smack him, "If I'm a mom, then what are you?"

"I'm just Nick." He'd say bluntly, laughing even more.

She'd snort, "Nah, you're grandpa."

She'd WHEEZE, "How are we ever going to sleep?"

He'd be pouting, feeling grumpy that you'd call him a 'grandpa'.

He wasn't that old!

She'd giggle at the pout, able to see it. Man, why didn't they ever talk back in school? She almost wishes she didn't ignore the signs, but at least he somehow survived through this. That's all that matters.

"You know... I'm glad I found y-you," She choked up, mind flashing with the broken, dead eyes of their former classmates. She couldn't help the change of mood, things are just so different now. He could've been one of them and she was glad he was not. Some kind of luck, huh? And if he WAS bitten? Seriously, how is that possible?

He'd stop the pouting immediately, turning his head to really look at you. He gave you a saddened smile, reaching out to you. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay,"

"I'm glad that I found you, too."

He'd say it honestly, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"I've been all alone this entire week. My friends... they,"

He'd give a sigh, "They pretty much abandoned me. They left nothing but footprints,"  
"I have no idea where they are now, but... I'm glad it at least led me here to you."  
"I can tell you're a very caring and nice person, Kaitlyn. I'll always be thankful for your hospitality."

She knew he had it way worse than her or any of the gang members. That fucking sucks, bro. She truly is glad now, nodding to him.

"I hope you'll stay. The others, the base is nice and they really care for their people. Your 'friends' will get what they deserve, as bad as that is to say."

"I am sorry for what you've gone through."

He'd shake his head, "There's no reason to be sorry, but thank you. As much as I want my friends to get what they deserve, I wouldn't wish them to get sick like the infected. That sickness,"

"It just isn't normal. And I don't know if there'll ever be a cure for it."

"That's fair, but... I think we'll find a cure." 

She eyed him a little more now, gaze dropping to where the bite was on his hoodie.

"And...I saw the bite on your other hoodie. The one you were wearing earlier."

She spoke calmly, so soft to not spook him.

"The teeth marks puncture through the fabric."

He'd fully sit up now, removing his arm from your shoulder, "It... it was just an animal I came across before,"

"It's nothing."

“You don't have to lie. I know what bites look like and that was definitely one of them."

She'd then place her arm around his waist to gently make him lay back down, snuggling her pillow a little more with a yawn.

"You should let me see it, though. I may need to clean it."  
He'd give a sigh, knowing there was no use to lying about it. "Well, if you insist..."

He'd pull up his shirt just halfway, showing the bite mark. It wasn't infected as it had dried blood protecting it and it was pretty much already in the healing process, but the surrounding skin around it was disgusting.

It was a mixture of purples and blues, and you could actually see a couple capillaries.

He wouldn't even be able to look at it himself, averting his gaze away. "It's disgusting, I know."

She leaned up slightly to look at it in the light better, tracing her finger around the skin. She didn't even seem bothered by it.

He didn't stop her from touching it. It wasn't like it was hurting anyways. It was already healing.

"You're not infected," She didn't see any pus or anything, mostly focusing on the bruised skin. She's dealt with normal wounds before because of herself and family members being accident prone (fr), her eyebrows raised. A bite was different. If you looked at an infected, you could see where they had been bitten most of the time, and it would be red, pulsing, and still bleeding. Most likely full of pus too, which is disgusting as hell.

He'd nod, using his elbows to sit himself up a little better. "I know."

"Looks like it's healing, too."

This was honestly weird as shit.

"I'm just surprised you haven't turned. It's been hours."

"Yeah... I was planning to uh, leave here as soon as I felt weird or something," He’d admit, thoughts of taking his own life being what he was going to do if he ever turned.

"Even I'm in disbelief. I don't understand how this could even be possible,"

He'd shake his head not being able to even comprehend it. 

"I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you or not."  
"I didn't wanna freak you out. Or anyone else, for that matter."  
"But it can't just be me that has this... 'immunity' or whatever. There has to be other people like me."

"I haven't seen any, Nick."

She was still surprised, doubting that at all.

He'd sit up fully now. 

"They're probably afraid. In hiding, maybe. I mean, I can't blame them for it. They would most likely get killed if... y'know, one of those guards see them with a bite."

"It's not like many would believe it anyways. They'd probably think we're people who are deadass crazy."

She'd think about that, nodding. It might actually be a possibility, "I don't think I'll go get bit to test it."

"And don't worry, this 'secret' is safe with me."

"I don't really trust the guards either. They'd just see it as protecting the people."

He'd nod at that, feeling thankful, "Thank you. I would rather it be kept only between us, anyways."

"Just don't run around in a towel anywhere and you should be fine."

He'd chuckle at that, giving a wink. "Yes, thank you, mom. I'll be sure to not do that."

She be like “wow ok”.   
"What did I tell you, grandpa?"

He'd get grumpy again, groaning. "Mannn, I'm not that olddd!"

“You're like, 91."

"Goodnight."   
Was all he would say, turning on his back.

She'd CACKLE, having to cover her mouth to not wake the soldiers.   
"Good day- crap, wait, what do old folks say?"

He wouldn't say anything, trying to get to sleep. She made him grumpy!

She'd shut up finally, snickering quietly, "Goodnight."


	8. Rescue Mission (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally find the right time to rescue Katie's mother and brother. However, an obstacle stands in their way as they learn something new about one of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be cut into parts!   
> \- Chill_y & XxConceptionzxX

With all the weeks and months passing, the entire world went crazier and crazier and infected seemed to be getting more and more various around the states. The living scientists had taken notes on runners and stalkers, noting the odd behavior and stating that they are humans that have lost all self control and gone ruthless. But, the previous person is not there any longer. They are forced to watch themselves go around killing loved ones and neighbors.

As these months went by, Nick was able to keep his bite secret with the help of Kaitlyn. It was now even healed and only looked like pink bumps (see Ellie's for reference) but much bigger and still in the bite shape. The whole ordeal with Tord, however, was revealed at around the third month. It was revealed that his huge base was full of people, more full than the one Edd was at, and Tord even got nominated to be in line for a new President as the world certainly still needs one, even when these infected are roaming around more than anyone ever expected they would. Some have even got threateningly close to the bases, which has caused many of it's residents to have to literally kill them. Now, most of the gang have been forced to kill infected in their outings. It's just seen as a part of life now, and we all need to get used to it. The hope for the cure is wavering and everyone is doing their best to keep each other alive and well.

Of course, we put elders and children above all, so they haven't had to kill so far. If they have, well, it's always a safe kill around our soldiers. We have to teach others to defend themselves, anyway.

Tord also talked on that, claiming that with him no child would be forced to ever have to kill an infected and that he would find the cure.

Speaking of that, the gang also found some other news. Including Tord, especially.

Tom did in fact look into the disappearance of Katie's mother and brother, with the help of Edd, and they found the tapes but they had been edited out, just like Tom thought Tord would do. But, Edd unexpectedly caught Tord on the talkie at a bad time, and Katie's mother made sure they could hear her. This resulted in pure aggression from Katie, and the promise that Edd would get her mother and brother back now that he knows where she is. One question still remains though… why DID Tord take them?

Anyways, with all this scientific research going on, Matt actually requested they get some scientists here. Edd remembered how Katie said that she and Race were studying that, so he gave them the position. It gave Katie something to help get her mind off of Tord and her family. At least he didn't hurt them, but Edd was still going to make an effort to win over this war and save those people from whatever else Tord has in store.

With this newfound research though, Katie and Race managed to find out a lot by studying the different infected people. Runners, they called the least strong ones, who run and cry, often known as having the most control. Stalkers, they call the ones who stalk their prey, thanks to Kaitlyn telling about her first encounter with one. They have down all the noises these make, but they're not sure how many more types of infection they’ll see later on.

As far as the behavior goes, they're still researching. Another thing is that they have gained word of spores, which come from dead infected with fungal infections in usually dark, damp, tight spaces and if you breath this air in it is said you will get infected after 7 minutes tops, or under. That is yet to be tested, but everyone has received the Fallout like gas masks we're supposed to wear for it. Helps to navigate through these spore rooms with easier vision too, so we will do it either way if we encounter a dead infected with spores coming from it.

Also, for the summer issues, everyone is still required to wear thick clothing unless they want to be bitten.

At least wear a jean jacket, bro.

And they had plenty of weapons, all either theirs or one of the gang members', shared. They were well defended with their leather jackets and jean jackets, as well, so no problems should arise. They made sure to each bring gas masks too, knowing about the recent spore problem, and that the place they are currently heading to is bound to have some.

Lynn drove the gang to a good parking lot area, the group heading inside an old dollar tree, which was the hideout for this little underground setup.

It had a basement of which they followed the stairs down to, now ending up in a shattered interior of said basement, leading through the dark depths of a tunnel.

"Ah, shit, I can't see anything over here!" Lynn groaned, hoping one of them had a flashlight. Luckily, flashlights don't attract infected attention much. Odd, I know.

Maddie had one, which she quickly turned on and shined in the correct direction. As they kept going on, this mini tunnel led to a little subway like area. People have definitely been down here.

Passing a rolling flashlight next to three recently placed sleeping bags (), they pushed on.

Soon, they all had to crouch at hearing the cries, screams, moans, and all of the infected nearby.

No doubt croaking as well.

There was bound to be runners and stalkers, they all knew it.

Lynn made the group hold position, getting out her handgun. If they made noise in these tunnels, like gunshots, the base would most likely pay no mind but it would surely attract attention from the infected they didn't shoot.

She had Derek get in position behind fallen debris, it was like a fallen piece of the ceiling in this subway. He quickly got his sniper rifle out and looked through the scope, studying the runners activity. They often walked around areas like this, so the group had to be careful of where they were.

Deciding not to use gunfire, the gang would have to stay quiet and only use their melee weapons, aka their knives, bats, and pipes.

Honestly, some of them used anything they could find LMAO

"We should split up, so moving in a group isn't hard." Kaitlyn suggested, knowing they'd be doing that inside the base anyway.

Maddie agreed along with Emily, Victoria not wanting to be paired up with someone like Race.

Nick and Race were paired, the others figuring Race isn't that stupid enough that NICK would have to protect him.

Kaitlyn was with Katie, Lynn was with Victoria, and Maddie was with Emily (the two perhaps the best to work together).

Derek went lone behind Nick and Race to make sure the dipshits didn't die.

Everyone was doing pretty well, able to see each pair if they looked over, just moving up in this subway. Surprisingly, no one had to kill anything. But the problem was the spores as they kept going, ending up in tight spots, making everyone have to wear their gas masks.

As soon as the others met up with each other, they noticed that Nick, Race, and Derek hadn't made it over to their waiting point yet.

That was mostly likely because Race alarmed a runner by accidentally stepping on a cola can.

Derek went oH shIT, raising his sniper rifle but that would alert EVERYTHING.

He decided to instead throw a whiskey bottle he was beside of at the runner, giving Race time to FUCKING KILL IT!

The girls couldn't hear the ruckus, agreeing to stop and wait on the three.

The runner was easily stunned by this glass hitting it's face, easing off of Race. Race would have a blade in his hand, being hesitant to kill it. This was nothing like Overwatch!

If it was a stalker, man he'd be screwed. Those things are FEROCIOUS!

Derek mentally facepalmed, slinging the sniper rifle over his shoulder and rushing over as quietly as possible.

It would start biting at him, it's cries honestly haunting.

Don't worry Race, you'll never forget this moment.

"Shit, shit! Chill bro!" Race would mutter, the runner clawing at him.

It would soon knock him DOWN, tackling and ending up on top of him.

He'd have an arm underneath it's neck, preventing it from biting into his flesh. His other arm would be behind it, struggling as he tried keeping its mouth away from him at all costs, and being fucking terrified at the same time.  
It would claw at HIS mask, the mask already bumping harshly as it hit the ground. That can't be good...but Race was too distracted to notice.

"Race, you have to kill it!" Derek whisper yelled, seriously scared for Race's life if he can't do this now or ever. He finally got a hold of himself and stabbed into the back of it's neck, it's noises getting frantic from feeling the blade in it's rotten and dead flesh.

Race kept stabbing into it, and until finally, it fell limp against him. Blood was all over him.

Not his, of course.

Derek sighed in relief, calming his heart and finally making it over. He shoved it off of his friend and gave him a hand in getting up.

He noticed how many times Race stabbed it, but he, like many others, was the same way.

He took his hand, both of his arms were shaky as he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He killed a fucking cannibal!(edited)

He quickly got over that as he noticed something strange. The air in his mask... did it always smell like that?

Derek quickly shoved him to MOVE, hearing rapid croaks coming towards them.  
He quickly got out of his trance, forcing himself to move.

As they did, Derek quickly alerted the gang as they ran into them while they were waiting.

The croaking luckily stopped, so the gang did as well, taking breathers.

"What happened to him?" Emily asked, seeing the blood on Race's thick ass hoodie.

Boy didn't even need a jacket

Derek sighed, still catching his breath with the others.

"He had to kill one of the runners..."

Everyone froze at this, a few knowing how he felt. They were mostly surprised that HE was able to do it…

Race wasn't even that worried about killing that thing. What was really bothering him was the fact that the inside of his mask was beginning to smell really funky. It smelled like whenever you would walk by one of those huge garbage cans behind some scary ass alley.

He could've sworn it hadn't smelled like that before.

We noticed his silence, worried for him. Even Justin was. He began to feel around the mask, looking for something.

We noticed this like oh fuck, everyone having their breaths caught up by now.

"Hey, uh, guys-" before he could finish his sentence, that was when he started coughing.

Katie looked at him, eyes wide, "His mask- shit his mask!" she'd utter quietly.

Race was having a coughing fit, unable to control it. He's heard of this type of thing happening to survivors like himself.

This couldn't be happening!

Kaitlyn heard this like oh no, without his mask he'll die!  
Nick hadn't even crossed her mind, Emily even blurting that out, so worried for him that she was trembling!  
Katie would look to the others, "We have to get him out- how far are we until we reach the hatch?"

"Pretty far..." Lynn looked over at the tighter spaces, the spores around in everyone's vision.

A couple more minutes and we'd be having to deal with Race's infected ass.

"Race, you fucking dumbass!" Justin sighed, not knowing how the idiot got into this kind of predicament.

One of us have to have a spare, r-right?" she'd be looking around his mask, looking for the tear. This couldn't be happening!

Derek started moving, hoping they could reach there in time.

Lynn followed, ushering Race along but he could barely move with all the coughing. The next area would be much harder to breathe in…

Nick saw all of this going down, and when he thought all hope could be lost for Race, an idea popped into his head. His immunity!

Technically, he didn't need to have a mask. He only really needed it to appear normal like the others. You know, to of course not cause any suspicion.

He sighed, knowing that this could be the best and worst thing he has probably ever done choice-wise. But Race was his friend, and he was willing to sacrifice his 'secret' for the poor guy.

He began unstrapping the mask, alerting the others of this.  
"He can have my mask."

Kaitlyn's mouthed gaped at this, seeing everyone else like WTF. YOU'LL DIE WITHOUT YOUR MASK MAN!  
He'd finally have it unstrapped, removing it from his face.

"What are you-" they all shut up when noticing he wasn't coughing.

"Trust me," he'd say to the others, "I'll be fine."

He didn't have much time to talk, Race was literally dying bruh.

They let Race put it on, Maddie helping do so immediately.  
[4:42 PM]  
Justin watching Nick like :O wtf bro, we heard the stories and Race was dying in coughs a second aGO!  
[4:43 PM]  
Kaitlyn gave Nick a knowing nod that it was the right thing to do as Race stopped coughing immediately once it was on him, his gasping giving everyone a bit of relief.

Still didn't stop the stares towards Nick, but Lynn pushed on soon enough. Kaitlyn still didn't even know how Nick could handle the smell, even if he is immune to the infected properties of it.

Katie just staring at him like... wtf dude-  
She had tons of questions, but that can wait later. There are too many infected around for them to really have a conversation.

She made sure to stay close to Race and make sure he doesn't tear up that mask too. Clumsy ass.

Nick stayed close to Kaitlyn, as well. He was a little nervous knowing he'd have to explain himself later. He hoped Race and Katie weren't gonna perform surgeries and shit like that. That'd be hella wack.

Everyone stayed low again, the ongoing croaks and more making everyone on edge and it could honestly send tense shivers down anyones spine. Stalkers hear better than runners and are known to ambush you, so that's WACK.  
Soon enough as they picked up speed to get the hell out as soon as possible, the gang watched over each other to make sure no infected were alerted, and they made it to the end of the small subway looking ass tunnel.

Lynn looked around for the described trap door, soon finding the string and pulling it, stairs coming down like they were from an attic!

They all let Race go up first, now we can all take our masks off, WOOOO!

Lynn was the last one up, closing the trap door back. The last thing they wanted was to leave it open and let infected come murder everyone in the base.

They stayed crouched yet again, all stopping for a second to inhale the fresh air.

Since everyone was still surprised Nick lasted in there, they were curious how. You're supposed to turn in the minimum of 7 minutes. He was in there for about 13.

That's after getting in the tightest space of all surrounded by spores.

If you're counting it all though, literally 20 mins.

"Now how the hell are you still alive after that?" Derek like ? America explain

Nick would look at him nervously, twiddling with the pockets of his hoodie.

"Well..."

Kaitlyn bit her lip at this, making sure they were all still crouched down.

Surely they wouldn't treat him like everyone else would if they knew?

She knew better though, smiling to him. Nick made sure to be crouched beside her, ger being the only thing making him not as nervous. He looked at her finally, giving a small smile in return. He'd flick his eyes back to the rest, fuck, how the hell was he going to start this off?

Seeing their awaiting expressions, she told for him

"Y'all remember how the day I found him at the dollar tree, I told you about how I had to kill the stalker that was attacking him?"

The others gave nods in return, seeing where this is going.

"He actually got bit right here, but I didn't know until night time." She pointed at where his bite is on his tum tum under his shirt. Don't worry, he's wearing a jacket.”

Seeing the looks they gave when she said night time, she shOOK HER HEAD. She didn't find it THAT way, JESUS!

"We decided to keep it from the base because you know how those people are when they see a bite. They would've shot him on sight if he showed them. Doesn't matter if he lasted a whole hour.”

She’d quickly add on, "And he's lasted more than four months, so you know this isn't bullshit.”

Katie would actually speak up on this, her eyebrows raised as she gathered all this new info.   
"Nick, could you show us? The bite, I mean."

She was just as curious as everyone else was. How was this possible?

Nick was looking down, looking up back at everyone. 

"Well, I guess. Just don't start testing on me like a labrat, heh."

He'd say that last part nervously.

Katie wasn't the only one that gasped as a couple of the others did, too. Almost all of them huddled around Nick, taking a good look at it.(edited)

It was there as clear as day. It was heavily scarred like a chemical burn, but it was still there.

"Wowzers!" Race would say.

Everyone else was like yikes or ouch, but very intrigued by it. They also noticed it wasn't infected either.

"I wonder who else could be immune..." Lynn thought out loud, Maddie nodding in agreement. None of us have seen anyone else who survived from a bite yet!

Katie was impressed by it. Really. Nick, and countless of others like him, could be what saves the entire human race! That is IF there are others like him. She's never seen something like this.

Maybe Nick will let her do some tests on him? Of course not right away when he has just showed everyone. She wouldn't want him to feel endangered at all.

Justin would chime in, "Who knows? Maybe you'll evolve like pokemon do, eventually."

Nick just looking at him like: Are you fucking rarted?-

Kaitlyn actually smacked Justin for that one, Maddie following. Race thought the same thing though.

Race agreed, "Yeah! Oh, maybe he'll reach his final stage and be like a charzard!"

They both smacked Race next, fucking dumbass.  
Victoria tried to contain her wheeze, Emily quietly giggling.

"Justin, I thought you weren't as retarded like Race. What happened?" Katie would say, trying to contain a wheeze too, looking at Justin like he's a whole different being.

Derek was chuckling softly like man, don't you know how retarded your friends truly are when they're laughing in a dangerous place!

Kaitlyn barely could contain her laughter at that one, Lynn having to cover her mouth, and Victoria wheezing like Race when he does his asthma cough.

Justin would just shrug his shoulders, "Hey, it was just a thought."

Race just like: I'm retarded?

"A stupid one," Katie would snicker, Victoria's reaction making her laugh.

After the remotely quiet laughing fit together, they finally split up again.  
"I'm not going with them, sorry." Kaitlyn like hell no to going with Justin or Race.

"You can come with me," Katie would chime in, giving a nod.

Lynn decided to go with Race actually. Victoria going with Justin as they could actually work together, Emily going with Derek. Maddie decided to go with Lynn and Race, much to Race's happiness.

ick happily joined with Kaitlyn and Katie. As long as it wasn't Race and Justin, he was fine with anything!

"C'mon gramps," Kaitlyn teased Nick, nudging him along with them.

He'd groan at that, "Man, I'm not that old!"

Katie would raise her eyebrows at that, "Didn't know you were into older men, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped upon hearing that. That little…

Katie wheezed, turning back around to be the one leading them to who knows where. Nick's face would actually heat up just a little, the thought of him and Kaitlyn being a thing gave him the butterflies.

Katie made sure to look around thoroughly. Hell, she didn't realize this many people actually occupied the place. Just how the hell did Tord get these many people?

There was a seperate building just somewhat detached from what seemed like the actual base, and she motioned Kaitlyn and Nick over, leading them to some glass door.

There weren't much people around, most of them all being idle and being huddled near the entrance of the base.

She peered in momentarily, giving Nick and Kaitlyn the 'ok' as she opened the door, ushering them in. She'd close the door behind them, finding the lock on it and locking them in. They wouldn't wanna have to deal with Tord's dumbass guards.

Kaitlyn looked around to see that there were a bunch of notes scattered around on tables all around the room, the theme seeming to be a labratory.

Maybe one of these would have where they put Katie's mother and brother here?

"Too bad this 'lab' they have actually has good shit," Katie would mutter, peering over the amount of papers you spotted.

Checking a few little pamphlets, she skimmed over words about the virus and the different 'stages' of the infected + the spores. Nick stayed quiet, looking around and examining all the different things they had in cabinets and tanks.

There was another secluded door in here though, the wall saying it was 'Experiments'.

Shaking a little glass she found, there was a clean liquid almost like acid and it fizzed. Ugh.

"Katie, you can go check out the experiment room now. I'm gonna check out more of these research notes. Maybe find something good we didn't already know," She soon replied, already finding quite a bit more about the stalkers and the next stage to come. She also found a list of patients! Some were listed as sick residents at the base, others as THE 'experiments'.

Katie would nod at that, soon enough putting down papers she found. She would exit the room, heading to the back as there was another room and a sign above the door labeled as, ‘Confinement’. 

As Kaitlyn continued reading, something instantly caught her eye in the middle of the page. It read, "Tested for immunity - 1/35."

She read the name out loud, "Sky."

"Who the hell is sky?" Never seen the name spelled as normally as 'sky'.

She realized that this 'patient' was the one who survived a bite, the only one out of 35 tested to be immune.

"Bro, he tested-" Kaitlyn looked around for Katie to see that she had already gone into the experiment room.

"That means he has infected… locked in there.”


	9. Rescue Mission (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from Rescue Mission (1/2)

Katie would be focused on the amount of cages lining the walls, all of them mostly being empty. Some even having animals. 

A loud CROAK soon interrupted her exploration, but the infected was STRAPPED once she noticed it next to a line of cages with nothing in them. It was on a little patient bed, strapped down almost in an asylum manner.

She'd actually raise her eyebrows upon seeing it, being caught off guard.

"They're housing infected...?" she'd barely say above a whisper.

She understood they were for testing, but she'd never do something like this. She had performed her own research and even took some infected in, but they were always killed after they needed to get whatever they needed from them. After all, it's been proven that sometimes... the infected are 'trapped' in their own minds. She would never feel safe, or comfortable, to ever house infected this way. It almost made her a tad nauseated.

"Day 27 of the outbreak, Sky was bitten. His little hands were trembling as he showed me the bite. I don't want to kill the child, nor do the others, but they expect him gone. I think I'll keep an eye on him for now."

"He's a child!" As soon as Kaitlyn said that, she saw little notes scribbled on the back about his behavior after being bitten and surviving. "Guy knows this kid can breathe in spores too." She muttered, reading more about it. Suddenly she froze in place, a horrified expression on her face. The poor kid…

Katie would eventually rip her eyes away from the infected, leaving it there. She could take it out of its misery and kill it, but it'd be pointless if it were going to die either way.  
She'd walk some more until she reached an entire separate room; It had furniture, actual furniture like chairs and desks. She noticed it extended out to another room, and after examining everything, she walked to the different area.

Right in front of her, was a big glass wall. It had to be metres wide. It was humongous.  
In front of her, past the glass wall, was a mattress and two chairs in a corner. There were even various child toys on the ground, some she even recognized from when she was little.

"What the fuck?" she'd ponder aloud.

"The kids' parents died...he can't even remember them anymore because of an experiment Tord did." Kaitlyn sighed out, now reading what the experiment was, "He basically fused infected blood with the child's immune blood and it wiped early memory after making him sick."  
"I wonder if the kid remembers there's infected around...it says he's somewhere around here, but not entirely disclosing his location.”

Katie hadn't even noticed the child in front of the glass looking up at her. The small boy would tap the glass, getting her attention.

She'd jump at that, almost letting out a scream. She looked down, gasping.

"What-"

The boy would tilt his head to the side, confused as to why the woman in front of him was looking at him like that. Did he do something wrong?

"What the fuck- why would-" Katie's head was racing a million times a minute with questions. Why the hell was there a child-

The boy would tap on the glass again, giving a goofy smile. Was this the lady his daddy always talked about? She was even more pretty in person!

"Hwello!" he'd say from the other end, giving a small wave.

Katie would still be looking at him with her eyes wide. She couldn't fathom over the fact that there's literally a child-

"U-uhm, hi?" she'd manage to get out, her voice in utter disbelief.

"It very nice to mweet you!" The boy would happily say, his small hands tapping on the glass once again.

Katie wouldn't respond to the child, just immediately looking around until she found a door that led to the other side of the glass, instantly going over to it. She was unable to open it as it was locked, and she hadn't found any key anywhere. The door had a glass window, though. Maybe she could break it to get inside?

The kid went to where she was, looking up at her behind the glass.

She'd gesture for him to get back, "Hey, uh, can you back up some?"

He'd tilt his head. "Why? Oh, are we going to play a game?"

Katie would shake her head, still gesturing for him to get back, keeping her voice soft. "No, just stand back, okay? I'm going to try and get in there."

The kid would happily smile, listening to her and standing back a few. He couldn't wait to have someone else in here with him!

Maybe they could play together!

"I think Katie's been gone too long. D-do you think she's been gone too long?" Kaitlyn would stutter, blushing because one she's stuck in her with Blondie doing NOTHING, and two… ahhh!

He'd still be looking at random shit, not noticing your blush.   
"Now that you do mention it, yeah."

He'd finally look over at you, smirking as he saw your red face. "You look as red as a bamboon's ass. You aight?"

“N-no, I'm not alright-" 

Katie would back up a tad before doing a little jog and slamming her elbow into the door's window. The glass would instantly shatter, all of it hitting the floor with different pitched sounds.

The kid would be in complete awe, "WOAH!"  
"You're so cool!”

Kaitlyn would stand at hearing that shit like “wtf?” Instantly rushing over to the confinement door.

Nick would just be as surprised, about to say something but he ran over with you.

Katie would get her arm across, feeling for a lock and eventually, she found it, unlocking it instantly. She'd open the door, stepping over the glass. The kid was about to come over, but she held out a hand, making him stop. "Careful,"  
"I don't want you getting hurt."

He'd nod, standing in place. "Otay, mommy!"

She'd stop midway on the glass, looking at him like huh? Her cheeks would get a little red from hearing that, but she'd brush it off, coming over to him.

"Ehm, are you hurt or anything?" She'd look him up and down, making sure he didn't have any wounds or any of the sort. Not from the glass of course, but just in general.  
She felt a little awkward from hearing some kid calling her 'mommy'. I mean, who wouldn't?

He'd look over himself as well, giving a shake of his head. "Nope!"

"Daddy always makes sure I'm never hurt. He is very nice to me!" He'd happily boast, almost jumping with being so excited. He finally got to meet his mommy! He was so happy!

She'd have her eyebrows raised, "Your daddy?"

'Who the hell would lock up their kid?' She'd ponder.

"Hurry up grandpa, she'll be dead by the time we get there if we have y-" Kaitlyn would shut up at running in and seeing Katie and the young child.

Katie would turn just in time, almost jumping as her two friends literally came out of nowhere.

"Gwandpa?" The kid would question, looking at Kaitlyn and then Nick as he came in afterwards. The kid would tug on Katie's jacket, pointing at the pair. 

"Are they my gwandparents? Yay!"

"Yes," Kaitlyn would say, smiling, instantly happy at seeing Katie, but then pausing at that point.

Katie would look back at Kaitlyn and the child, ignoring what he said initially about 'grandparents'. She would pick him up momentarily, hovering over the glass and then setting him down once they both exited his... 'bedroom'.

"Nooo!" Sky would whine, his arms still up as he wanted to be carried again.

Katie would ignore him, her attention now on Kaitlyn and Nick. "I think this kid is getting experimented on or something,"

"Like, why the hell would he just be... in this weird ass... containment thing?" she'd gesture to the glass.

Kaitlyn nodded at that, she read all about this poor kid. "I'll tell you in a sec-"

"What's your name, kiddo?" she'd bend over to face level with him, seriously alarmed at how tall this generation was even at 6! What are they putting in the cereal?

He'd give a smile, getting all giddy. "I'm Sky!"

"What is your name, gwandma?" he'd tilt his head, being curious.

She cocked her head like yup, it's him, but then laughed. "I'm not grandma."

He'd look at her and Nick, glancing back and forth. "Huh? But you said he gwandpa." He'd gesture to Nick.

Katie would give a chuckle, patting the kid's hair.

"He is grandpa, y'all should've seen how slow he followed."

"Man, Nick, you're gonna let Kaitlyn outrun you? Shameful." Katie would laugh harder this time.

Nick would groan, "Heyyyy, I had a lot to eat earlier, aight?"

Kaitlyn would cackle, looking back to the kid, "I'm Kaitlyn."

"It nice to mweet you, Katepen!" Sky would give a small wave, not meaning to say your name wrong.

She thought it was the cutest thing ever, hugging him and ruffling his hair. He'd giggle as she did that, not minding it in the slightest. Nick and Katie would both give chuckles, finding it also adorable how he said her name.

"Want a piggy back ride?" She'd suddenly ask, playful side getting in touch.

"Yeah! Yeah!" he'd say all giddy, his arms up.

She turned around with a smile, kneeling and letting him hop onto her back.

Katie would just shake her head, finding this goofy.

She mouthed 'block the stalker' to Katie as de'd leap on, his arms clasping around her neck.   
"Weee!"

Katie would nod, heading to the door.

Sky would notice, "Mommy! Wait for us!"

"Why do you call her mommy?" Kaitlyn would ask, going around in a little circle from this wide space instead of following Katie.

Sky would giggle, "Because she is my mommy. Daddy says so!"

"And who is daddy?" She had an idea but wanted to know what he said.

"It's Tordy!" he'd giggle again, having fun.

"WHAT?" Katie would SHRIEK, her jaw almost dropping.  
Kaitlyn would snicker, now she can tease KATIE.

"Is Tordy nice to you?"  
He'd nod. "Yeah! He's the best daddy in the world!"

She'd pass by Katie, hearing this like I knew he was a freaking softie from those notes!  
"What does he say about mommy?"

Katie would make sure to be on the other side of Kaitlyn, making sure she blocked the view of the stalker whenever they would pass it. Nick behind them, just chillin.

Sky would rest his head on Kaitlyn’s shoulder, "All types of stuffs!"

"He says that she's very pwetty and cute and smart!"

Katie would blush at hearing that, evading her gaze away from Sky's. What the hell-

Kaitlyn would giggle, this fucking kid bro. So sweet.

"Now why do you call me and Nick grandma and grandpa?"

"Because you called Brick gwandpa, and so that must've meant that you're gwandma." He'd say it nonchalantly, twiddling with his thumbs as you continued to carry him.

She'd snort accidentally, wheezing."I guess it does then!" She ACTUALLY played along, sure they were going to have to anyway.

"And you're going to get to meet more of your daddy and mommy's friends here soon!"

"Weally? Will I get to see daddy too?" he'd say it innocently, just holding on to her.

Katie would give Kaitlyn a glance when he mentioned Tord. She thought about that one, now entering the lab.

"Well, we have to go somewhere else soon. Without daddy."

But then she thought about the only way they would get back out, and that was through the infected. That's not a good thing to let him go through and possibly get hurt during.

"Unless you want him with us, of course."

He'd smile at that, "I do!"

Katie would just facepalm at that. Was she really gonna have to see that norwegian prick?

Kaitlyn would explain that decision later, now leaving the lab and immediately crouching, making sure not to hurt his little feet with her thighs.  
Katie and Nick would crouch as well, following her lead.

"Are we playing hide and seek? I wuv that game!" Sky would exclaim happily.  
"Somethin like that,” Kaitlyn would say.

"Can we get daddy to play?" he'd look up to her, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"If he wants to!”

"Kaitlyn, you really do need to be careful with what you say..." Katie would reply soon after, mentally cringing at the fact that she's probably gonna have to see Tord again. Norwegian asshole.

"Oh, so you want the kid to have a field day with the infected down that tunnel?" She’d retort, making Katie think her way of reasoning.

She'd scoff at that, "Of course not! I just-"  
"It's just that I might murder Tord when I see him."

"Well, think about it this way, Tord will have to play along and let Tyler and your mom free."

She explained, hoping that Tord would play along for Sky. If her suspicions were right, he would. This kid means a lot to him.

"Yeah, and then Sky will-" she'd stop herself, knowing that Sky was listening.  
She'd clear her throat, "I just don't... whatever." 

She'd drop it there, knowing Kaitlyn made a point.  
Both Katie and Nick would follow, letting Kaitlyn take the lead.

Sky just not minding anything at all, happy to have a field trip with his mommy and grandparents!

She soon heard soldiers heading down, making the two hide with her behind a few columns. This base truly was impressive. But it was much bigger than the other, no telling how many infected they had to wipe out to get this. After they passed, she went up the second flight, finally seeing a glass door that revealed Tord behind it. He was standing at a fireplace, sipping some beverage he had in a mug.

"Alright, he's in there. What are we doing?" Kaitlyn would say, looking back to Katie and Nick. 

"We kill him," Katie would say nonchalantly.

She went O like are you serious? "What did I just say??"

Kaite would roll her eyes at that, "I was just kidding. I wouldn't do it in front of a child, anyways."

Sky would tilt his head, "What does 'kill' mean?"

"Okay, Ms. Sassypants. And ask grandpa, not me.” Nick would groan at that. He did not like being a grandpa!

Sky would turn his head, "Gwandpa, what does 'kill' mean?"

He'd smile, "Well, it's something that happens when mommy and daddy really like each other!" Katie hearing like this like: ‘Are you kidding me-’ while Kaitlyn literally facepalmed, wondering what the hell he’s- 

Sky would 'O' as he tried to understand,"Ohhh, so if mommy really wants to see daddy, she'll kill him?"

"Yes. Good job!" He'd give him a pat on the shoulder,

Sky would giggle, "Yay! You're the best, gwandpa!"

Katie would just roll her eyes at that, getting back into serious mode. "I say we just go in there and raise hell."

"But he's looking at a map in there. Maybe to Corbin." Kaitlyn really didn't want to make too much noise either as guards would hear it and then they go BOOM!

"Maybe we should umm," she really didn't know. Threatening him would alarm Sky. Could they just walk in?

"What if you and I just walk in?" Katie would suggest, looking back to Kaitlyn. "Nick could wait out here with Sky."

"But we need Sky or Tord will try something. He sees Sky and his whole act will change, bet."

She'd glance to Sky, giving a sigh. "Fine, let's do it."

"Here, hold Sky." Kaitlyn would say to Nick, getting in front of him, figuring Tord would get alarmed and think he was going to hurt him. It's a sexist thing, obviously. 

Nick would nod, holding his arms out to hold him. "Hey there, buddy." he'd say, Sky just giving him a small wave in return

Tord turned at hearing the doors opening, pausing immediately at seeing us. "H-"

"Hey, prick." Katie would just casually say, glaring daggers at him.

He'd just freeze upon seeing Sky in Nick's arms. How did they find him? He figured they got in using the tunnel, but how? None of this makes any sense.

"Hi, daddy!" Sky would greet, just chillin' in Nick's arms. 

Honestly, Tord was glad to see the kid. He kinda also saved his life, too. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms, not noticing our weapons out, which calmed him down even more.

"You know why we're here, dumbass. Now, where are they?" She was so tempted to just kill him right here, but she knew she couldn't. Not with Sky being here.

"Residential chambers," he answered, just hoping we wouldn't take Sky from him.   
"Now, give me Sky."

"No," she'd say simply.

He'd groan, "You take him from me and the whole base will kill you in under a second." He isn't LYING.

Sky would chime in, "Huh? I thought only daddy wanted to kill mommy?"

Kaitlyn would hold in her wheeze, looking at Nick and mentally cussing him out for telling the poor kid that. "The base loves mommy, yes." She agreed, knowing Tord would have to agree as well. HA! Tord stood there like ‘what the fuck did you hooligans tell my child-’

Katie would roll her eyes at that, "I'm sure they do..." she'd murmur. Tord looked over at Katie, knowing this was mommy thanks to him telling Sky that.

"...ahem, yes. Come, mommy. Let's have a nice walk. Alone."

Kaitlyn was just listening like ‘you sure you wanna do that, fam?’ "I don't think so."

"You're going to take grandpa, grandma, and Sky along for this. Right, cupcake?" Looking to Sky.

Sky would agree, nodding his head. "Yeah! I wanna go with mommy and daddy on a walk!"

She smirked, looking to Tord whom was forced to go along with it. "Fine. Let's go. We'll go see your actual grandma and uncle, how about that?"

Tord led them out, soldiers right there as he made them stand down. He took a right into a hall, us following. "They missed mommy, yes they did!" Tord cooed, booping Sky with his short ass stance.

"Tord, do you ever just shut the hell up?" Katie would snap, staying close to Kaitlyn. Tord was like double damn at her sass, nervously glancing to the child. Cussing near him. Shame!

"Mommy, that wasn't very nice of you! Right, son?"

Sky would, "mhm". "Mommy is acting bad!"

Katie would just facepalm at this. "God..." She'd mutter. She was so going to strangle Tord later.

"That's okay, she'll get over it later. Right mommy?" He'd smugly ask, now taking a left into this long ass hall.

"This is making my legs hurt." Kaitlyn groaned, actually feeling old now.

"You're going to regret that later." Katie would just simply say, balling her fists. Tord laughed at that, just focusing on getting them there faster before they actually do decide to murder him.

Nick would laugh at Kaitlyn, "Old woman, bruh."  
"You're older than me." She growled.

Nick would just play it off, "Pffssh, uh huh. Sure, 'into older men', lady." Katie had to actually snicker at that one.

Kaitlyn be like “ugh!”, that reminds her to tease Katie! "I think mommy and daddy love each other." She would say, ignoring anything Nick did after that.

Tord heard that and blushed, WISHING that was true. Katie would stop snickering, looking at Kaitlyn like 'I swear to god-' Kaitlyn laughed loudly at seeing this reaction, cackling her head off. TOO funny!

Sky would just smile, "I know daddy really likes mommy. He always talks about her all the time!"

"Sky..." Tord said, in a scolding manner but playfully. He's soft as fuck for Sky, man.

Sky would just giggle, looking over to his mommy. "Mommy, do you like daddy? If he likes you, then it must mean you like him too!" If only that was the way things worked. 

Katie would just groan at that, not really wanting to hurt Sky's feelings about this. "No, I don't like him right now."

Tord heard her say that and mentally wondered if she really meant that. Right now? Could mean he has a chance later on? After she gets over her hissy fit? I mean, all she had to do was ask for her mother and brother back and here he is doing it!

Sky would tilt his head at that, confused. "Why? What did daddy do? He's always nice!" Tord blushed. Despite what happened during the experiments, Tord did raise him to be a good kid. And wingman, apparently. 

She'd sigh at that, "He did something that I didn't really like. It's an adult thing,"  
"I'll tell you when you're older."

Sky would whine at that, "Mommmmyyy! Tell me now! Please?"  
"I'm a big boy!"

Tord smiled at him, still leading us through the big ol' hall. "Maybe later," she'd say, wanting to avoid the topic.

Sky would pout. He wasn't satisfied with his mommy's reply at all. "Mommy, you're mean! I like daddy more!"

Tord smirked, feeling superior~

Then he found the resident number, resting his hand on the doorknob.  
Tord turned the knob, letting Katie enter.

Everyone quieted down and Tord brought Sky in along with the others.

To Katie’s surprise, the entire gang was in the room.  
They all stopped at seeing Katie, Kaitlyn, Nick, and Tord. The gang cheered, but suddenly shut up when Katie walked in, seeing her mother and brother for the first time in months. It had been months since she has seen them, and she's thought of the most terrible things that could've happened to the two.

Tord knows he got what he wanted, here with you again. He wanted to show you how he saves people, which he didn't know how to do at the base with Edd. The love for Sky showing was unplanned, but he's glad it's going this way anywho. Now, you two CAN be together! With your very own child! Now you will care to know him!

She walked past the others, not saying a thing as she went up to her mother specifically.  
"M-Mom?" she'd accidentally stutter, getting emotional.

Her mom would give her a smile, pulling her into a hug.   
"I've missed you, hon."

Everyone watching, feeling like they were invading with this precious, private time.  
Katie would completely break at that, crying into her shoulder.

She felt so relieved to see her mother again. She really did.

She'll kill Tord later. Now was family time.

After a few moments of just her and her mother hugging one another, she finally calmed down, her face still red as she sniffled.

Kaitlyn focused on playing with Sky’s hair, he didn't seem used to being around this many people. He was shaking and glancing around anxiously. Poor thing.

She noticed her brother just standing there awkwardly. He looked so much more mature last time she had seen him. He really did look like a grown ass man.

"Damn, you hit puberty har!." She'd comment as she wiped her eyes. Tyler would just pout, crossing his arms.

That made everyone else break out with laughter, hopefully calming Sky's nerves too since he seems to love it when others laugh.

Tord LAUGHED, especially laughing as he called him 'your boyfriend'. Might as well be true~

Katie would groan at that, shaking her head. "We're not-" she'd remember Sky in the room, lowering her voice so only her brother could hear. "...We're not a thing, dipshit."

"Uh huh. And who's the kid?" Tyler would say, gesturing to Sky.

"Uh, his name is Sky, and-"

"And she's my mommy!" Sky would exclaim, smiling.

The gang be like hOL UP-  
KATIE WTF?

She'd turn to her mom, her hands up in the air, "Mom, I can explain-"  
"Katie, you're just 19! You're not supposed to be having children... yet." Her mom would shake her head like wtf has my daughter been doing-

Katie would facepalm, "It's not- Sky really isn't-"  
She'd groan, getting frustrated.

"Well, at least tell me who the father is. He does have one, yes?" Her mom really do be an interviewer!

Katie wouldn't answer, and her mom would eventually catch onto it. She'd look back and forth at her and Tord, and eventually, she puzzled it together.   
"Wait, the shorty is the one that is the father?!"

Everyone DIED laughing! Tord was so offended that he even walked out.

"Since when did you both get married? And when-"

"How could you have been pregnant?"

"MOM," Katie would groan like DAMN-

"First of all, we are not married and we never will-"

"Second, I wasn't uh, pregnant. That is just... no."

Her mom would raise her brows, "So, you both adopted?"

Katie would cringe at that, knowing she had to play along with this. "Ehm, yeah..."

"Sure, something like that."

Her mom would SQUEAL, proud to be a grandmother regardless of her own daughter having children at such a young age.

"Aw, I get to be a grandmother!"

"I'm gonna teach your kid on how to be a furry!" Tyler would comment, snickering.

"Remind me to never bring you along to family reunions ever again." She'd comment, looking to her brother like are you a fucking nut bruh.  
That'd cause Tyler to laugh even harder, slapping his knee.

Katie's mom would notice Sky, giving him a wave. "Hi, Sky!"

Sky would be in his actual grandmother's arms, giggling along.

"You're pwetty just like mommy!"

Her mom would smile at that, "And you're just as cute as your mother was when she was just your age! But she was a little satan spawn."

"Katie, I'm surprised with how your son is so well behaved!"

Katie would give Sky a headpat, playing along. "Yeah, well, uh... Tord makes sure he is always on his best behavior."

Bruh, she'd mentally cringe every time she had to talk about him.

She was gonna murder the dude later.

Sky would notice that his daddy wasn't anywhere, and he frowned, turning to his mommy. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

She'd look around, noticing he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Probably dead somewhere," she'd say nonchalantly, looking back at him.

He gave a questionable look, not understanding what 'dead' meant.

Kaitlyn quickly chimed in, "It means he's sleeping!"  
Her mom would get onto her though, giving her a pinch on the arm, "Don't say that in front of your son! And we all know you love him, Katie. He is the father of your son, after all."

Katie would just facepalm at that.

The gang wheezed again, all of them knowing she hates Tord because of him literally kidnapping her mom and brother, but apparently it's a relationship thing!

Tord came in right when she said it too.

"Are you all going to leave with me now~?" He'd wink to Katie, bouncing Sky on his hip.

"We're going to another home!" Tord cooed at Sky.

Sky would cheer, holding onto him. "Yay! Is mommy going to come too?

He'd nod with a big smile, knowing Katie can't argue with it! The whole gang thought she was okay with it too, seeing as she's went along with this.

And the parent thing.

Tord would snicker, turning around and getting the gang to follow him.  
He'd tickle Sky after making it down the two flights of stairs, a guard handing him a bag full of something, presumably his things. But he'll be back here. He'll have to be, sometime.

Now walking out, he asked where everyone left their 'cars'. Lynn told him how everyone came from the secret trap door.

He'd instead lead everyone to his big ass van, promising to get their van back to the base later. Once everyone all loaded in together, they all let Sky sit in shotgun with Tord cause no one else wanted to sit by him.


	10. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back to the base, Sky, Katie, and Tord decide to bond like the happy family they are! Actually, it's only Sky and Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if only wholesome moments weren't always ruined...
> 
> \- Chill_y

Once inside the base, the gang ran right into Tom, Matt, and Edd. They were waiting, knowing everyone left out much earlier this morning as it's now almost 6pm.  
"What the hell have you guys been doing?" Tom looking like a strict father, Matt like a concerned mother.

The gang all exchanged glances, looking mostly to Katie.

She'd look at all of them, seeing all of them look at her. Oh come on, bruh. Seriously?

She'd sigh, being the one to speak up. "We got my mother and brother. That's all."

She'd shrug, hoping they wouldn't ask about uh... Sky.

"That's ...all?" Matt raised a brow, looking to Tord and Sky, both quiet. Tord was smiling though, big ol' grin on his face to Eddy boy!

The gang LEFT OUT, BYE SKY!

They don't want to be lectured over going missing bruh.

All of them going separate ways, some getting rest after that long rescue. It was worth it though.

"We can't just wait for you and your base to do something first. Sometimes we need to take charge, okay? We don't need a lecture. None of us are hurt. It went great, clearly." Kaitlyn gestured to Tord holding Sky, whom they still had questions about, but they'd ask Tord that, understanding immediately. Edd was mostly concerned for our safety but he nodded, "Fine. Go on. But don't let this happen again. I'll show you to your room, Mrs. Wright."

He'd lead Katie’s mother and brother back up to their room, which was frequently cleaned each month they stayed gone.

Tord looked to Tom and Matt, knowing he was going to get yelled at the most. He actually gave Katie Sky, to let her go take him up and maybe have moments alone with him as he's getting nagged on by Tom.

Despite how much he tries to play tough like he doesn't care and he's a badass and all this other crazy shit, at least he does care for people and has a very soft spot for children. He didn't plan on yelling back at Tom either.

Kaitlyn noticed this with a slight smile, planning to give Katie the notes she found too!

Katie caught the gist, leading Sky away as she made Kaitlyn and Nick follow her.

They might as well go to her room as there was more privacy for all of them.

They followed, Kaitlyn soon laying down on her bed and making snow angels.  
Sky caught on, doing the exact same thing.  
She went AWW, booping his cute ass little nose after stopping. "One day we can make real snow angels when it snows!"

He'd sit up at that, "Snow? What's snow? Is it a drink?"

"No, it falls from the sky," She laughs, not able to believe there's actually someone she can still teach precipitation to in this infected world!

Nick would even chuckle at that, sitting in a desk chair.

Katie would just sit at the end of the bed, finally relaxing.

"It's frozen water, like ice. Just don't eat it. It lands on the ground."

"Wow! That is so cool! When can it start snowing?" He'd be bouncing up and down, getting excited learning about this 'snow' stuff.

"Winter. Or...any time. This is Kentucky."

"Kentucky?" he'd question, tilting his head.

"What dat?"

"It's typically cold outside when it snows. And yes, that's where we are now. We're in Kentucky." She'd be in wow, this might actually be good for the gang.

"Ohhh." He'd finally understand.

She'd lazily raise her leg straight up in the air, kicking it over her head as she laid there.  
Suddenly remembering the notes as they came flying out of her jeans pockets when she did that.

All the notes on the infected stages, everything about runners, stalkers, and the prediction of how the next stage will look. Then it has all about Sky and his origins, plus the first and only test Tord did on him.

Katie would examine all of it, her brows raised the entire time she looked at each page. Damn, Tord must've really done his research.

Her face softened as she read Sky's origins. Maybe Tord wasn't as heartless as she thought. That still doesn't change the fact that he kidnapped her mother and brother, though.

It said his biological parents abandoned him once he was bitten, so Tord decided to take him in to the lab, feed him and make him a place to sleep, and then stay there all night to see if he turned.

He took precautions but he described how he did not desire to take down an infected child, ever. The parents basically saw him as dead meat. The sad truth of the apocalypse.  
Tord decided not to kill him unlike the whole base whom knew he was going to turn and didn't want to deal with it later. Like a mercy killing.

Yet here Sky is now, living and breathing. Maybe it's a good thing his memory was wiped.

Kaitlyn frowned as her eyes skimmed over that sentence again, instead laying back beside Sky and seeing how happy he seems to be.

"Doesn't change the fact that he got over 30 people turned for experiments..." Katie would mutter, grazing her finger across the paper.

"And kidnapping my mother and brother."

She'd look over to Sky, seeing him play with Kaitlyn’s hair. She didn't mind it, looking like a pampered pup.

She'd give a small smile at that, looking back at the papers.

"Thank you both for getting this stuff while you could,"

"I'm sure it'll be pretty useful for future experiments."

There was no way in hell she was going to test Sky because of his immunity. However, maybe Nick could oblige with it.

She agreed with a soothed 'mmhm', nodding lightly so Sky didn't get spooked and yank her hair out.

"Nick can be our guinea guinea guinea piggg!" She'd hummed in a sing song tone.

She went OINK! at Sky.

"Uh, I dunno 'bout that one-"

KATIE WOULD WHEEZE AT THAT. Nick just looking at her like: “wtf”.

Sky would giggle, "Do that again!"

She did it again, honestly doing every farm animal for this kid and naming it.

"NeiGH!" She'd neigh like a fuckin horse. Now doing the 'rEEEHEE!' thing.

She stopped in her own laughter, but then saw Nick's expression with a pout, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Those are FARM ANIMALS!"

But she soon got up, noticing that Katie probably wanted to spend some time with little Sky. He is her kid now!

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out," She did kinda wanna hang on the roof and watch the stars though.. From the base it was a nice view.

Katie would raise her brows, "Where you heading?"

"Home," She made it over to the door.

She doesn't live here, after all!

"Oh."   
Was all she would say as Sky instantly sprang up, "Nooo I don't want kaykay to weave!"

"You mean Kitty? Or Kat? Or whatever else y'all call me."

Nick would get up as well, stretching some.

She'd open the door though, "And you should spend some alone time with mommy, anyways."

He'd nod at that, giving Katie a hug, "Otay!"

Katie would blush, patting his head.

Kaitlyn also wanted to talk to Nick alone, so she let him go out first before leaving the room and bidding Sky bye with a cute little wave.

"Bye-bye, Kaykay and Brick!" he'd call out as the two left.

She'd pat his head, her cheeks still a little warm. "So, Uhm, Sky,"

"Just what types of stuff did you and Tord talk about?"

"You, his goals, my dreamssss, aaaand..." He'd pause, thinking really hard, looking like he was constipated.

She'd raise her brows at that,  
"Just what goals?"

"Daddy wants to be President! Whatever that is." He'd giggle, REALLY not knowing much.

She'd give a small frown at that, "Of course he does. I don't think that'll be happening, though."

"How come??" He'd ponder, tilting his head quickly like a dumb, yet cute puppy.

She'd continue petting his hair, looking at a nearby photo of her and her mother. "Because a lot of people won't be happy."

She wouldn't say much on that, continuing to a different topic.

"Now, what dreams were you talking about?"

"Oh! Just dreams of green men, red men, and triangles."

She'd have to actually look down at him like 'wtf?'

"But ONE TIME, I had a dream about Candy Land!"

"There was a chocolate fountain and those things daddy calls candy canes-"  
He'd trail on, surprisingly knowing WHAT candy is.

She'd smile at that, finding that adorable.  
"Were they any weird candy people?"

"Yeah! There was a big chocolate man and another one daddy calls Koolaid man. He was cool, I think."

He giggled, literally doing the Kool Aid man stance, "He went OH YEAH!"

She'd WHEEZE at that, almost falling over.

"Haha, did he do anything else?"

He'd giggle at seeing his mommy laughing, "He busted through the coco wall!"

He would go into a giggling fit that could melt anyone's heart in seconds, he was just so pure and happy.

She'd pat his head again, "Sky, you really are too cute for your own good."

She'd blush at that, shaking her head.   
"He... was probably just joking about that."

"Nope! He meant IT!" He squealed, sitting back down and getting out of his Mr. Koolaid man stance.

"Why would he lie?" He'd ask, wondering a good question.

She'd lay on her back, pulling him with her.   
"Because he's stupid like that," she'd say nonchalantly, her cheeks still red.

"He's not stupid!" The young boy would pout, seeming upset you would call daddy that!

He'd poke her blush though, not knowing what it meant,  
"You look like a tomato."

That would just make her blush some more, and she'd turn her head away.   
"I, uh, dunno what you're talking about."

"Are you okay, mommy?" He'd actually get concerned, bless his heart!

She'd give a giggle at that, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He'd say his words slowly as if time was speeding for her.  
She'd fully look at him, patting his head, "Yes, I'm sure."

Hugging her tightly like he didn't want to lose her, "That's good, mommy!"

"You scawed me!"

She'd hum at that, hugging him as well. She'd yawn, feeling tired. Bruh, has today been stressful as hell.

Sky decided to ask about HER! Other than what Tord had told him, he really didn't know much about her! He wanted to though, she is his mommy, and as his mommy, he wants to love her even MORE!

"What's your favorite COWOR?"

She'd giggle at that, "Blue."  
He'd smile, "Mine's green!"

"I have a friend that loves green. I'm sure you both will be good friends,"  
He'd giggle, "You have a lot of friends. Just like daddy!"

She'd shake her head, "Not a lot, but..."

"That is surprising to hear that Tord even has friends in the first place,” she’d snicker.

He giggled hard at that like it was your little secret, "He is mean to them sometimes. He's so bossy!"

She'd nod at that, "Sounds like him."

"So, what dreams have you had?" He wiggled his little eyebrows, something that would seem suggestive to anyone who didn't know better.  
"Did daddy kill you yet?"

She'd be about to laugh but she stopped hearing that like “wtf?”

"Uh... no. And I hope that never happens." she'd be like wtf nick what did u do to this kid-

"Brick didn't tell me what you do to kill!"  
"Okay, okay, let's talk about something else-" she'd change the topic real quick.

"What kind of stuff does Tord's 'friends' do?"

He'd answer that one quicker than the rest, "They're scary...they carry guns!"

"Guns are dangerous. Daddy says I should never even touch one!"

"He says guns can't grow legs and huwt people, it's the person that does it." He stated, obviously believing that which is true.

"But I'm supposed to trust his friends!"

"I wouldn't trust all of them..." she'd mutter, yawning straight after.

"W-well, what's your favorite food?" He'd ask, redirecting the topic which was something Tord clearly taught him to do if he got uncomfortable speaking about something.

She'd have to think hard on that one, petting his hair softly, "Hmm..."

"I guess... ribs? I don't eat them that much, but they are hella good."

He bounced up and down at just hearing that, shaking his head in agreement, "I LOVE ribs!"

She'd give a smile at that, "Okay, okay, calm down, first. Mommy's getting a little sleepy,"

She'd blush at calling herself, 'mommy', but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.

He'd stop, obeying as he calmed down just like you told him to.

She'd hold him close to her, resting her head on top of his head.   
"Good boy!" she'd remark, giving another yawn afterwards.

He yawned after seeing her yawn, blushing at this maternal affection but he LOVED it!

She wouldn't notice his blushing, her eyes closed as she cuddled him closer, humming in approval.

Sadly, Mr. Tordie came in and ruined the wholesome moment. He closed the door behind him and looked over at this scene, Sky SQUEALING.

"DADDY IS BACK!"

Katie would groan. Man, she was so close to falling asleep and having a wholesome moment.

Sky went quiet immediately at hearing her groan, but he leaped out and hugged Tord, whom returned the hug immediately with a wide smile, despite knowing Katie wasn't happy he was here.

"Edd said I'll have to sleep with you guys tonight..." He said, not knowing how else to put it.

Her eyes would snap open at hearing that. What.  
She'd sit up some, looking at Tord like he's crazy, "No, you're not. Go sleep with Tom; You both are gay for each other anyways."

She'd lay back down, not wanting to look at him.

Tord facepalmed, literally shaking his head.   
"You know that's not true. I won't even bother you! Sky, would you like for daddy to sleep with you and mommy tonight?"

Sky of course SHRIEKED yes, so happy to finally sleep in the same bed with both his parents! Tord occasionally let him sleep the night with him, but not as much as he had to stay in his room the rest of the time. He absolutely loved the sleepovers, and so getting to spend the night with his mommy AND his daddy would be AMAZING!

"Oh my god," she was so tired that she didn't even wanna argue.

"Just don't pull any shit on me," she'd yawn,  
"I'll actually have to kill you if you do that."

Tord took that as the invitation to do so with a nod and he blushed a little at your threat, finding it KIND of hot, mentally thanking the little guy. He helped him under the blankies, Sky even making sure they got over you once Tord slipped in beside him and started to cuddle. It was actually pretty cute to witness!

Sky turned on his side to face Katie, cuddling her up like a little teddy bear! Tord just snuggled against him and the blankies, not even thinking about touching her ‘cause he doesn't want his hand chopped off or any ‘other valuable assets’!

Katie would give a small smile as he did that, turning a little so she could play with his hair. She completely ignored Tord as she let Sky cuddle up to her.

Tord pet him too, the small boy actually getting tired fairly quickly. When Tord's hand brushed against yours though, he retracted immediately and frowned a little. He simply kissed Sky's forehead and turned to face away from both of you, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight daddy, goodnight mommy!" Sky would say, kissing Katie’s cheek shortly after.

Katie made sure Sky was actually asleep as she gave him a couple pokes minutes after.  
She looked at Tord's form, not sure if he was awake or not.

"Tord," she'd say out loud, quiet enough to not wake up Sky.

Tord would glance over his shoulder at her, surprised she's actually speaking to him. "Katie?"

"Y'know, if it weren't for Sky,"

"I would've killed you by then."

He'd sigh, not wanting to hear this. He already knows she would. He's seen what she's capable of and knows it would be worse because of him kidnapping her mother and brother. Though it was interesting to see how fiery she is right now, he still regrets it because she hates him. Sky is a literal little lifesaver, for him as well as the whole world. But, he's already gotten this lecture from Tom, so he groaned, "I know, I know, and I'm sorry, okay?"

"You have them back and you have Sky. I get it."

She'd stay quiet at that, before scoffing, "Yeah, I've always wanted a kid, Tord. Especially in this damn apocalypse."

"So no, you don't 'get it'."

He'd stop looking back at her, now just listening.

"I've also read what you done to those people you experimented on," she'd murmur, slowing the petting on Sky's hair.

"Are you also going to apologize for that, too?"

He’d speak up, "Sky was bitten, I didn't cause it. Some of the others were bitten too, so I tested on them. You may have found them in the tunnel. So no, I won't apologize for it. It's better than letting the whole world die over the virus."

"I could have drained him of all his blood and let him suffer, instead of looking for someone else with immunity. But I didn't."

"All those people in that base...they doubted him. I didn't."

He explained himself, making some good points. But, in the end, those 35 people were still infected and roaming around.

"And once we have someone else who is immune, the two can save the world in just a few months. Those 35 people will be cured."

"That's a pretty big promise coming from someone like you,” she’d say annoyingly,

"And also-"

He'd sneer, though you couldn't see it. Funny!  
"You don't know me. But please, continue."’

She'd stop herself from she was about to say, switching it up.  
"I know you enough to know that you're a narcissistic and power hungry asshole."

" 'Running for president' my ass."

He'd laugh, you have quite the mouth. He knew he liked you for a reason! "Too cute!"

"You don't get how many people I've saved, sweetheart."  
She'd just roll her eyes at that, "You're right, I don't get how you 'saved' those people. Y'know, you'll probably be killing them off anyways in your experiments."

"Oh wait, it's for the greater good, isn't it?"

"I'm not that cruel." He scoffed, looking back at you like you thought he was a monster.

"I don't think like you think I do, or I obviously would've already done it."

She'd shake her head, finally closing her eyes.   
"You won't do shit with Sky here."

He actually noticeably growled at that, how dare someone think he would hurt a hair on Sky's head.

"I wouldn't. You might, but I've raised him. He means everything to me. Get that straight."

"Hm, yeah, you “raised” him. Bet you have a uterus and gave birth to him, too, yeah?"

Tord paused at that honestly like what the fuck, not sure whether he should be laughing at your remark or what.

"His parents abandoned him," he said, "I'm just doing what's right. Or are you going to say that's bullshit too?"

"That I should've left him there to d-die?" His voice got a little shaky.

It was truly emotional to think back on. How could a parent do that to their child, even over this stupid virus?

She'd sigh at that, opening her eyes again, "I didn't say anything about that. You did the right thing saving him. Although, you didn't do the right thing experimenting on 30 some people and then letting them roam around as walking corpses. I don't know if you know,"

"but they're aware of what they're doing."

"And that's what makes them suffer the most."

He took guilt for his actions but also responsibility, slowly nodding.

"I didn't make them suffer, you know?" Admitting as there certainly weren't 30 infected in that tunnel.

"You're letting them suffer if you're letting them roam around in that state," she'd say again, closing her eyes.

"The ones in the tunnel were bitten by themselves. I had nothing to do with it. I merely experimented on them and then put them back down there so they wouldn't attack anyone. It's you and whoever else's fault for going down there to break in."

He'd state, which is a good point but even without killing anyone they still suffer.

She'd scoff at that, sleep lacing her voice. "Sure. Just proves to me you still acknowledge them, but won't do a single thing about it."

"I'm done talking for tonight."

She'd go quiet at that, nuzzling into Sky's hair.

He snorted, thinking she didn't have any good points to back it up., "Then why didn't you mercy them~?"

He didn't care if she was playing the quiet game.

"In a way, you still allowed them to stay that way too. So don't talk to me about a ‘hero’."

"Shut up before I have you thrown out."   
She'd finally say, not wanting to start with him again.

“And make Sky miss his daddy? So mean!" He teased, rolling back over to face the wall and close his eyes with a chuckle.

She decided to ignore that, cuddling up more to Sky.  
Tord fell asleep soon enough, satisfied that she ignored him. That's all that matters now; just mommy, daddy, and Sky!


	11. Scavenge Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd decides to give the gang some things to do. That includes going out and to scavenge for any supplies. Unfortunately, the gang does get caught up in some not-so-good things.

"Mommyyy… wake up~" Sky cooed at her, on top of her and pampering her face with kisses like an overexcited puppy.

Tord was up, smiling at the two while reading something.

"Daddy is already up, now it's your tuuurnnn!"

He hummed, giving that cute ass childish grin of his that could make anyone smile.

Katie would groan, her eyes still closed.  
"I'm up, I'm up..." she'd mutter, turning her head to the side to try and get more sleep.

He tapped her cheeks, giggling.  
"Nooooo, you're trying to go back to sleep!"

"She's so silly!" He looked to Tord, looking back to her.  
"Hmmm... nope," she'd murmur, trying to get all snuggly again. She didn't feel like getting up.

"But you have to get uppp! Daddy says Uncle Edd wants you and your friends to patrol...whatever that is."  
He pouted at Tord, not understanding much 'adult stuff'.

She'd yawn, finally sitting up. Dammit Edd!

"Means mommy has to go to work," she'd rub her eyes, setting Sky off to the side, giving him a head pat.

He'd smile, closing his eyes like he did good and was enjoying the moment. Tord remained quiet, glancing at him and chuckling softly.

She'd smile momentarily, though, she'd give a look to Tord like: “>:(“  
She'd finally get up, and when she did, her foot would pop, causing her to cringe.

His 5"9 form stood, hearing that pop and seeing her cringe made him laugh.

She'd look over at him, glaring daggers.   
"What's so funny? Huh?"

"You."  
And he'd walk out, Sky at his side now.

"Asshole..." she'd murmur. She was so going to beat his ass later.

She'd take her time putting on some new clothes and making herself look a lot more presentable. Damn, bruh. Was she really gonna have to deal with Tord like this?

She'd grab her switchblade and nothing else, finally heading out the door.

Tord was already wearing his uniform, the same uniform as the guards at the base wear.

Kaitlyn, along with the rest of the gang + Nick, had already arrived. They all weren't wearing the uniforms yet, of course, but they wore good clothing sure to not be easy to bite through for the infected.

Katie met up with the others, not saying much as she was pretty annoyed already. If only she had a gun! She would shoot that damn norwegian to the moon.

Tord came back in with Edd, Tom, and Matt. The four seemed to look used to this, which is true as they had to do things like this all the time before the apocalypse. But things are much different now. Many infected have gotten the best of their men lately, which is never a good thing to deal with.

"Everyone," Edd greeted, scanning all of us. He knew we all couldn't go, so he made sure to stay smart about this. Maybe let us decide who will go?

"We have you all gathered here because we've gotten word of some of our men being slaughtered by the infected, and even turned." Tom started,

"Now, more than ever, we need people who will go out, and will fight for this base. I don't mean just infected, either. We've gotten word of more recruits training already, but since you're all probably bored at this point, and are able bodied too, maybe you'd like to help us."  
[7:02 PM]  
Matt pitched in, noticing a couple of us seeming unsure, "It's scary, we all know it. But think about it this way, you'll be helping everyone here out even more!"

Edd nodded, Tord folding his arms and listening to this.

"Not all of you have to, but we do need to be more welcome about others leaving the base to help out." He said, Matt and Tom nodding as they've said their pieces.

"And that includes you all. So, if you would like to help out with missions we will be sure to leave them on the board over there. It's our 'work board'. For now, we still need people to do patrols around certain areas."

"And should you see the army on any of these patrols, don't worry. We're allies with them, of course, and they'll know what you're doing."

"For that reason, I'm getting Sir Pentle there to make specialized dog tags for more than just our soldiers. You know our symbols, so for now if the army needs to recognize you as one of us just tell them the word we use to get through."

Edd smiled to everyone as Sir Pentle waved, an elderly man dressed as fancy as the president.

"Any questions?" Tord tilted his head, noticing puzzled looks from everyone. They all knew about the army, but haven't seen many of them around, really.

Derek had forgotten the secret word and asked for everyone, thankfully!

Edd responded with said secret word, which was the answer to a riddle the army might ask the gang if they were part of the quarantine zones.

Everyone remembered that word, Lynn now of course asking how the army is doing in other countries now.

Tom answered that one honestly and it wasn't sounding too good, but it also sounds like most of the bases are helping them out with provisions to keep them good and healthy during this harsh time.

Once the rest of us agreed we had no more questions, Edd told us about these 'patrols'.

"Who would like to do these and possibly missions later on?"

Tord seemed to pay all attention at that question, watching as we all exchanged looks. It's definitely a scary thing to agree to, but we have seen what's out there.

Some have never even laid hands on a weapon. And we are very able bodied.

Lynn raised hers along with Derek as they were both willing to risk themselves for this cause, Maddie still thinking about it. Maybe she could save a hot guy's ass!

Kaitlyn raised hers as well, if there's anyone who needs saved left out there they need to do this. Nick had done the same right after Kaitlyn, and Victoria raised hers surprisingly, she does want to learn how to defend herself better.

Emily was a little scared, just like all of us, but she smiled and raised hers. If it means saving people, she would love to. She isn't going to let some creepy ass frog croaking make her stray away from the cause.

Both Katie and Race exchanged looks to one another. It was like they both were talking in each other's mind about the situation at hand.

Maddie then raised her hand, she's not actually that scared. Katie would give a nod to Race, raising her hand as well.

He followed soon after, raising it up high to the sky.

"Okay, here are the areas."  
[7:26 PM]  
He had a map that looked exactly like the one Tord had, except it wasn't dotted in red everywhere he wanted to go.

Tom was even chuckling lightly to himself, these idiots are actually agreeing to this? Cheers!

Edd did mark all the spots with black to places that were said to be infested. He marked everywhere we were set to go in blue. And he marked everywhere they had been in green.

"Better be careful. Who knows what's out there," Tord warned us, honestly sounding like he wanted to creep someone like Race out.

"You can all split up and take these places in groups or altogether. It doesn't matter. Just make sure it gets done today."

"We're patrolling for supplies, food, or people. Maybe even information. There's been some word of groups rebelling against the army and our bases, maybe even against people in general."

Edd explained, now giving us the map after connecting these dots with the blue.

"We may come along to assist on these," Matt actually told, making everyone pause.

"I thought you guys were too busy?" Kaitlyn was like wha?

"No, we don't have duties all day long." Edd explained, "we do have to make time, though."

Tord snickered, he's always free. Even when he was at his own base he was.

"Does the prick have to come with us?" Katie would say, looking to Tord with daggers.

Tord froze at that, actually frowning, which made Tom burst out in laughter.

Edd and Matt hid their smiles like SMH, "If he wants, I guess..."

"You're not busy are you, Tord?" Edd asked him, nudging him slightly from this saddened trance.

He actually punched Tom, making everyone go WOAH!

Tom was like oWW WTF, bitch slapping him back until they started fighting like siblings trying to play wrestle. It ended with them both on the ground and Tom giving Tord a noogie.

Everyonel laughed, even Edd this time. But he broke it up, groaning at this childish shit. 

"That's what you get, asshole," Tom laughing, letting him go.

Tord looking like a constipated child, all mad that his hair was messed up.

"...I'm not busy."   
He ignored Tom, looking to everyone after getting up and fixing his hair back.  
"Here's some water," Matt literally treating Tom like a mental case in an asylum.

Tord snorted, yup he was drunk.

Tom, thinking it was vodka, chugged that shit straight down!

The gang was practically losing their seriousness, cracking up and smacking on each other, even falling.

"I AM KING...of the WORLD!"

"Bite mE!"

Matt hoping it would kick in soon, got him some more.

He chugged that too!

"Tom, you should kiss Tord. After all, he is your boyfriend."   
Katie would chime in, chuckling.

Tord would just glare at her, and right when he did, the entire gang glared right back.   
He looked away in defeat, tapping his foot and waiting for Edd's orders that we could all go.

"Matt will be coming too, make sure you all bring weapons!"  
Edd just walked away after saying that, smiling to himself from how ridiculous the teenagers were acting. 

"I think I'll get him up to bed. Tord, go ahead and get them to the vans."

And he threw Tom's arm around his shoulder, letting him lean on him. This might take a while. Tord nodded, rolling his eyes about the drunk Tom. Incompetent asf.

"Come on,"

We all had no choice but to follow him and besides, at least he and Matt will know where to go automatically. They must've been planning this all night.

Lynn got the van started up, ready to drive and follow behind Matt in his van.

"Who's riding in here?"

Tord just counted everyone, going hmm. They wouldn't need two vans for this. He actually went over to another vehicle, one everyone recognized. It was his car.

"Matt shouldn't mind!"

He got in, waiting for us to get into the van and for Matt to get back.

Emily decided she'd go with them, she didn't mind Matt or Tord really. Well, other than Tord kidnapping Katie’s mother and brother. But Matt's cool!

Victoria got in shotgun of the van, leaving everyone to fill up the back, hoping Emily would have a good time with the 'prick' and Matt! Maddie got in with her though.

Enough room for everyone!

"Oh, thank god."  
Katie would sigh out in relief, glad to be with her gang gang. Damn.

Derek actually offered to sit in there instead with the girls, but they insisted it was fine. Kaitlyn got comfy in the main back, Victoria already turning up the music. Lynn was actually wondering about when we may run out of gas, which is a good thing to wonder. Derek sat in the front with Race.

Kaitlyn sat in the middle of course, but instead of leaning on Nick she leaned on Katie. Tord saw this from where he was waiting with the car door open, ready to shut and lock it.

"Aw, you're being gay again~" Katie would coo, patting her head.  
She soon LAID on them, resting her head on Katie's lap and legs on Nick.  
"Again??"

Tord watching this shit like are u fucking kidding me?

"I'm not gay, just affectionate."   
She shrugged, getting nice and comfy.

"Uh huh. So, that's why you swung your hips for me all those months ago?" She'd bring up when the apocalypse first started, chuckling.

NICK HEARING THIS LIKE WAIT WHAT-

"I'm sexual." She started singing BaCKSTREETS BACK ALRIGHT!

Nick just sitting there contemplating life. 'What has my world come to-' he'd ponder.

Justin actually just woke up, following Matt down as he told him all about it. Justin wasn't just gonna let Race look braver than him! Justin soon took up the whole middle seat, laying there like sup fuckers.

Kaitlyn smiled at Nick though, winking, "Aww, don't worry, laying like this gives me the best view of your face!"

He'd heat up at that, "Yup, looking up at my chin I'm sure is the most attractive thing you've ever seen."

Eventually this clicked into Katie's head.   
"Wait- when was this?! Kaitlyn, you're cheating on me!"

She cackled, "I'm not cheating on anyone!"

Matt got into shotgun, seeing Tord watching the commotion like ?? why does he look so...mad?

"Y-Yes you are!" she'd fake pout, sniffling.

Nick was just so lost at this point. Should he be concerned-

Tord could hear all of this, starting to look more confused than mad. What the actual fuck is going on here?

The gang was laughing their asses off, hearing this like yEAH WHEN? But also...what?

"No, I'm not! And yes it is attractive," She winked at Nick, but it seemed more like she had something stuck in her eye.

Katie would gasp at that, "See! You're calling HIM attractive and not me!"

Matt sitting here like how the fuck are these dweebs going to rescue anyone?

"I-I thought we had something, Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn would honestly lay there wheezing, about to chOke oN HER OWN LAUGHTER TOO! Lynn started the van up, trying to catch her breath. Crazy asses.

She started humming 'Put your legs on my shoulders', Victoria straight up singing it after hearing. She even threw her legs on Nick's shoulders!

Tord was honestly thinking that this was a polygamy relationship thing… He snapped out of it quickly, slamming his door shut and starting up his car.

She started shaking like she did on the rooftop last night as Lynn started driving, pulling out to follow Matt. 

"HURRICAAAANE!"

And she'd start howling, Justin yelling for her to shut the fuck up, honestly glad the windows were shut. The gang started laughing again, honestly so confused though. Were they serious?

"Look what you did to her, Nick! She's broken!" Katie would accuse, holding up a hand to her eye as if she were crying.

Justin literally raised up, looking at all of us like a grumpy ass mad old guy.  
Laying back down, thinking about Pokemon go like Jesus, these pEOPLE. WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?

Kaitlyn would soon stop, snickering at his expression. Victoria still singing that, smh. Lynn literally turned up the radio, hearing all these army broadcasts.

Derek fr be like y'all crackheads! He was just ready to kill these ugly mofo infected ass bastards!

Matt was talking to Edd over the walkie, happy to hear that he's giving Tom more water right now! Tord hearing this, just focusing on the road and trying not to plan a murder.

Kaitlyn soon moved her legs off his shoulders and sat up correctly, hearing the broadcasts and fr pouting. The army is doing their best for folks, but it doesn't seem to be enough with all these bad people around. As if things weren't bad enough with the infected... She decided to change the topic, now looking to Katie as she remembered last night. 

"How did it go with Tord last night?"  
"He didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

She'd stop her goofy mood immediately, rolling her eyes as she heard that dumbass's name.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just had a peaceful conversation with him about how his methods of finding a 'cure' are not very effective. Not to mention all those people that he turned."

She'd sink into the car's seat, "You have no idea how bad I just wanna wring his little neck."

She'd give a chuckle at that, "Trust me, I would've done it already,"

"But Sky is so attached to him."

she'd get serious, "The only thing keeping me from killing that prick is Sky."

She'd nod, remembering that too. How DID Tord raise sky so well? He must've had some help. He just had to!

"Well...you can't help it if something does happen to Tord on a mission." She felt bad for Sky if something did happen like that. But then again, Tord is smarter than he lets on.

Especially about serious matters like that.

She'd shake her head, "As if something like that would happen."

"I can tell he's smart. I mean, did you look at the shit he experimented with?"

"He has some brains, surprisingly."

"Certainly..." She laughed, resting her hand on Nick's thigh. JUST his thigh, okay?

No horny boy moment!

Matt could tell they were nearing the first area, so he obviously had to wonder if they were going to split up like some stay here, others go to the next place. He decided to ask once they got there, though. It would be good to have them all together because of strength in numbers, but also bad because there's so many. He himself tried to make a decision but couldn't, so at least he's letting the others do it.

Tord was still trying not to burst over seeing the interaction between Katie and Kaitlyn. He was very jealous!

"I do wonder about what Sky will think of Tord when he gets older and learns about all the shit he's done," Katie would say a little quietly, mostly just for you and Nick to hear.

She frowned a little at that, the poor kid.

"It's not his fault he was raised by a psychopath,"  
"Still, at least we know Tord has compassion for something."

She'd scoff at that, "For now. It's untelling if he'll change his mind and do something rash..."

"All I'm going to say is that as long as I'm there,"

"Nothing is going to happen to Sky. I'll make sure of that."

Kaitlyn nodded back in approval with a bright smile, honestly glad they found Sky yesterday. Hopefully he'll get over his fear of guns one day. And crowds of people.

The van suddenly took a hard right turn, sounds of the metal being banged on and Derek yelling, "Watch out!"

There was what felt like a speed bump soon after. It was an infected. Lynn ran over an INFECTED!

Looking around, Lynn was panting and Victoria was freaking out, seeing that they were off the road from her trying to miss that infected.

Tord stopped the car immediately, seeing that we're here but...damn. The place is INFESTED!

Matt was shocked by how many there were, some soon knocking on Tord's car and it's windows.

"More must've died recently..."

Tord's crazy ass turned off the vehicle and got out, slipping his gun out of its holster.

Matt quickly got out next, his rifle in hand liKE oH MY GOD, YOU'RE GONNA DIE WITH THAT LITTLE HANDGUN YOU IDIOT!

The infected stopped banging on his car, Maddie and Emily both realizing this like oh shIT-

The van was still being attacked bruh, nearly getting knocked over!

"Umm...guys?" Kaitlyn saw that they were literally surrounding, soon hearing the gunfire from Tord and Matt. Maddie got her pistol out, calming Emily and telling her that they need to help or the gang van gon get DESTROYED! Lynn quickly hit the gas pedal, trying to zoom away and she hit more in the process.

The two got out, Emily shakily holding up her own handgun. She was actually a good shot, so she aimed as good as she could, seeing the van get away and now focusing on the surrounding infected left. They started to run towards them, everyone getting out immediately. The bad thing about all this gunfire is that it attracts unwanted attention from MORE of the infected...and worse. 

Maddie had a revolver, which was great for her and so she started to aim, shooting at the infected and even killing a couple. There were around seven left, so um-

Matt soon got tackled, his rifle protecting him thankfully. Tord kicked that infected off of him, helping him up while trying to shoot at the others at the same time.

Everyone rushed over, Derek quickly helping Matt up as he told them to run inside.

Lynn made sure they slammed the gang van doors shut, her rushing over to the store and opening that DOOR RIGHT UP! Tord's dumb ass didn't start running like Matt, Emily, and Maddie did though. He instead backed up quickly and kept shooting at them, now turning and quickly rushing inside once we were all in.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't d-do it!" Emily stressed, her hands still shaking around the handgun as she ran over to a near empty shelf.

Matt shook his head, loading his rifle and catching his breath, "It's okay, it's okay. You'll get it next time."

"If you have to."

Tord was focused on blocking the door, getting help from Derek to do so. They blocked it with a big shelf, hoping it would hold. Kaitlyn was more focused on finding a way out of HERE.

Tord soon blocked it with more shelves though, knowing since it's an empty rack and those can be pretty light against a double door that it won't hold against that amount of infected.

Katie came to Emily's aid, resting her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Ems. It's always hard the first time..."

Victoria was shaking, regretting even coming here.

"I was going to ask if you all wanted to split up...but now that would be a dumb question," Matt joked, patting Victoria on the back.

Victoria didn't laugh at that.

Emily looked around and smiled though, she was glad he was trying to lighten the mood during this situation.

"There's no infected in here..." Kaitlyn noted, not seeing any. Unless there's stalkers.

"I don't know about that," Tord muttered, looking around like he's SEEN THINGS.

Victoria looked at him like he was EVIL, frantically looking around.  
"Well, might as well check, right?" Katie would chime in, getting out her switchblade.

Lynn nodded, holding her combat rifle proudly. If she was attacked, she could quickly grab her switchblade too, no problem. Kaitlyn hesitantly whipped out her switchblade after, looking around and hoping there were no stalkers. They were the only thing she could think of that would be here.

No croaking so far.

Derek saw all the boarded up windows, realizing that someone must've been staying here at the beginning. Hopefully they made it out…

Blood was everywhere, most likely because of...yeah.

"I'll go this way," Tord shrugged, holding two of his handguns now.

Maddie perked up slightly, "Could someone be hiding here?"

It is a possibility...infected make noise, people who don't want to be murdered don't.

Everyone went to different directions in the store, it was a big place, but the shelves weren't too big, or they were pushed down for cover. There were of course the crates and boxes and such there too.

"I really hope not," Derek replied, not wanting to have to kill someone who we could save.

Justin was looking around and getting his pocket knife out, like where's my gun? ;'(

"Race, do you even have a weapon?" He'd ask, sticking with him and Maddie.

Race would look up from his phone, "Yah. My fists."

Everyone heard that and almost all tried to keep from laughing, even Emily.

"Race, you're so retarded, what the hell-" Katie would say, almost wheezing.  
Justin was like, ‘ok dumbass’.

Kaitlyn laughed loudly at that one, not able to hold it.

"If we don't find anything though, we should seriously find a way out instead."

"I ain't waiting for those crazies to clear out."

Matt agreed immediately, "We won't."

"We could go out a window."

Looking around he shut up, seeing that they were ALL boarded, like oOp NVM.

"What about the office?" Kaitlyn asked, pointing her switchblade over at the stairs that lead up to it.

Katie would nod at that, "We can try."

Maddie be like, "There could be someone in there."

Everyone agreed, Lynn now trying to calm Victoria.

"It's alright, Vic. There's no one here, look."

"No stalkers!" Tord lightly cheered, done looking around every area.

"Wow! That's so good, dipass!" Katie would mock his cheery attitude, rolling her eyes. Tord went silent, not even remarking anything back.  
Kaitlyn nudged Nick at seeing Katie be so rude to Tord, "See? I'm good to you!"

Nick would have to snicker at that, whispering to you.  
"You right, you right. They have mega relationship issues."

Tord heard that and smirked. So they really aren't together!

"Nick, I'm just gonna pretend like I just didn't hear that."  
Katie would say threateningly, looking to Nick like “ur fucking dead”.

"Plus, I think I'd be a better partner for Kaitlyn anyways."   
She'd smirk, winking to Kaitlyn like 'eyy'

Kaitlyn pouted and shook her head at Katie like ‘that was mean!’ The gang literally wheezing over there, Victoria still not believing that there's no one here though. 

Nick would even pout too, "Hmpf! At least she wants dick and not vagene!"

Katie would just look at him like: um- what

She'd snicker, "Bruh, you don't know that~"

She whacked both of them on the arm. Tord heard this like okay, wtf is up with you people-

Nick going like OOF- "She started it first!"  
Katie just like: “I've been abused :-(“

She rolled her eyes, hearing some of the others laughing and Matt telling them to find a way out. She instantly ran over to the stairs, now rushing up them and trying to open the door.

Yes leaving the two back there.  
"Babe, waitttttt!" Nick would call, instantly scurrying to Kaitlyn. Katie would come soon after, behind Nick.

Despite already seeing the half wall, she still blushed at him calling her that. First pet name! She noticed a big cart beside the door, knowing the others are still looking for a way out. The cart was filled to the brim and could certainly hold people without them falling in. She got onto it, looking back at them. 

"I'm gonna see if there's people behind this door."

She faced it and put her hands to the top of it, lightly raising herself to look over.

She suddenly gasped, her whole body going frigid.


	12. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn reunites with an old friend of hers. Tensions rise as the mob of infected finally find a way in, and the gang have to escape via ... the roof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by yours truly 
> 
> \- Chill_y

"Bri-Brianna!" She fucking hulked her way over that wall, jumping and landing down and feeling the balls of her feet take the impact from the ground.

She ran over to Brianna in a heartbeat, seeing that she was bleeding out...?

"Kaitlyn, be careful!" Katie called from over the wall, motioning for Nick to go over. Nick did, jumping up and practically crawling like a fucking spider wtf- 

He finally got over it, landing on his feet and practically jogging over to his girlfriend.

Brianna didn't answer, her eyes following Kaitlyn though. She slightly gurgled, Kaitlyn quickly placing her other hand onto her stomach.

"What-" he'd stop himself from seeing a woman on the ground, and Kaitlyn right beside her.

"Brianna..." She was still shocked to see her childhood best friend here, bleeding out and barely able to speak. She didn't even know she was crying.

"Nick, go unlock the door! NOW!"

Nick nodded quickly, taking your order RIGHT AWAY. He'd go to the door, his hands a tad shaky as he had some trouble unlocking it.

"C'mon Bri, I got you. You can make it!"

He finally got it unlocked, Katie instantly coming right in.   
"Is everything good? What-"

"Get the others-" Kaitlyn quickly spat, resting Brianna's head on her thigh as she stopped the bleeding with a bunch of pressure from her hands.

"What happened to you?" she’d whisper, her heart clenching with pain.

She tried to keep from sobbing, the thought of Brianna dying here like this making her feel awful.

“Sh-shot…”

Katie looked to Nick, nodding at him. He caught the gist quickly, rushing past Katie to call out for the others. She'd be by her side in a heartbeat, seeing her bloody hands on this random woman's stomach.

Brianna’s eyes widened, and she leaned up to gasp for air like the pressure on her wound made her gain a little more consciousness.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Kaitlyn looked over to the door, seeing everyone come in and freeze at this.

"Find some bandages, hurry!"

She had no time to explain, not seeing any doors around here. Who the fuck did this to Brianna and why?

"She was shot, go!"

"H-here-" Katie stuttered, taking out some gauze she had from a while ago.  
Matt rushed over, helping move Brianna's shirt up to reveal the bullet hole.

It was a small bullet, but certainly deadly.

"J-Jesus-"

Almost everyone was in shock, this is bad!

Tord actually came over to help, kneeling quickly and using his knife to get the bullet out. All of the base's soldiers were taught to do this, Matt calming her as he did.

Kaitlyn knew they had to do it, getting the gauze ready and petting Brianna's hair to calm her.

"Skylight," Lynn pointed up at the skylight she noticed, looking to everyone.

"Is-is there a medkit anywhere?" Kaitlyn asked, she would sit here and patch Brianna up if it meant saving her life.

Tord tossed the bullet down as Matt searched his pack for something - anything - that could help matters here. Brianna tried to keep from panicking or anything, keeping her screams low. She clearly knew about the threat outside.

Derek, Race, and Lynn were busy moving things to stack up to the skylight.

But they couldn't move that much.

Kaitlyn stayed calm, which helped keep Brianna calm. Seeing all these people, she had hope.

Matt found some sewing materials luckily, grabbing the thread as well as the needle and quickly sticking it through.   
"We may need to cauterize it so it doesn't get infected first..."  
He said, making her go duh.

Tord got up and actually looked for a medkit, knowing they all didn't have one. He came back with some peroxide, which was good enough.

Kaitlyn wished they at least found some meds, taking the peroxide and letting Brianna get ready. Kaitlyn snatched some of the gauze pads and poured the peroxide on them, wiping it around the wound and soon pouring the peroxide into it.

Brianna's scream came out at nearly breathless and she tried to calm her breathing, closing her eyes at the stinging sensation.

"You're tough as hell," Kaitlyn grit her teeth at just seeing it, stopping and sighing.  
Even Katie had to glance away from the scene. She felt bad for the poor girl, she really did.

Matt helped sit Brianna up, helping Kaitlyn get the gauze around her, enough to put the same pressure as their hands gave, almost using all the gauze wrap really. Despite the pain she was in, Brianna already felt better knowing she wasn't going to die right here. She can't tell if this is the luckiest day ever or what, but she's grateful to see her best friend here.

Kaitlyn hugged her upon realizing she felt better, Brianna wiping some of the blood from her mouth away.

At least she wasn't bitten.

"We'll sew her up later," Kaitlyn told Matt, him nodding and putting it back up.

"No bites?" She asked Brianna, smiling a little when Brianna shook her head.

"No bites..."

Honestly, the others wondered how the wounded girl got up here away from the infected.

"Now who shot you? I want to personally give them a call." Kaitlyn joked, Brianna laughed at that, soon punching her arm cause it hurt too.

Katie would have to give a small smile at that, seeing the two cut up with one another.

Derek stood on the big thing they did manage to move, reaching up to the skylight and opening it.

"Praise jesus!" Race would say, as he saw sunlight shining past the opening.

Kaitlyn was just glad she was already back to being herself again. She thought she'd never see her again. Just when all hope is lost, that's when it always happens. Brianna tried to get up, Kaitlyn letting her use her for leverage.

Tord was trying to figure out if she was going to survive this or not.

"You think you can make it up to the skylight?"

"Yeah," she looked up, wincing slightly at the light. Boy oh boy was she not expecting this-

"I'll go up first to help her,” Kaitlyn soon said, getting on up there and needing a boost.

"I got you, babe!" Nick would say, bending over a little next to you and offering you his hands to step on.

She’d place her hand on his shoulder for balance, carefully putting her foot in his hand. She’d jump and her arms would land over the roof, using this to her advantage and quickly moving herlegs up to get up there faster.

Matt was helping Brianna get up the thing, now helping Nick raise her up for her to grab Kaitlyn’s hand. Nick would make sure that she was balanced. Matt right along with him to help her up. 

Kaitlyn caught her hand as quickly as she could, raising her up and making sure to not hurt her as she back up when Brianna's hand gripped the roof. Brianna easily got up with her help, actually managing to not hurt herself or need her legs to get up.

Brianna rested beside Kaitlyn as she helped herup.

Emily was up next, then Maddie, then Tord, and so on.

Katie would make sure that her bag was on her tight. She'd look up to Kaitlyn's outstretched hand, getting ready to jump up. 

She'd jump, grabbing onto Kaitlyn's hand like her life depended on it. She'd pull herself up (with kaitlyn's help ofc), and would finally stand back up, now on the roof.

Tord whining lightly because he didn't get to help boost her up, some of the others laughing despite the situation.

Emily and Maddie got up next easily! Then comes Justin, which Maddie helped Kaitlyn lift.

"No worries Katie, I will be up there shortly!" Tord hollered, making Matt whack him. Katie would just groan, stepping away so she could get even more far from the dumbass norwegian. 

He was after Justin, Kaitlyn groaning, "My God you're heavy for a short man!"

The others laughed down there, especially Victoria and Lynn. Tord would blush, a little mad because he was embarrassed in front of his sweet Katie!

"Fatass," Katie would snicker, giving a smirk. Tord wouldn’t say anything else after that, seeming upset over her remark.

They got Lynn up next, Victoria going after, whom Lynn helped Kaitlyn raise. Long ass legs bruh. All of them! att knowing he'd be last, ushering them so Brianna wouldn't have to wait much longer. Brianna thinking 'Kaitlyn's finally met her matches', seeing her pout at how goofy they were during this situation.

She got ready to lift Derek up next with the help of Lynn, Lynn first catching Matt's medkit to make sure it didn't get squashed in the process of all this.

After getting him up, they heard noises from the outside while catching breathers.

It sounded like the infected finally broke into the place, but some were still outside. They would need to be quiet while sneaking back to the vans.

"Okay, I got you now, babe!" Kaitlyn got ready to lift Nick, so determined for once smh   
Matt was just glad that door was locke. Tord stood there still feeling like the sad clown.

"You're my knignt in shining armor!" Nick would coo, giving Kaitlyn a wink.  
Nick would jump up, hauling himself up to make it easier for you to get him up. She giggled, but gripped his hand with both of hers on one, some of the guys helping make sure his lanky ass didn't fall back on Matt.

He'd finally be up, giving you a peck while he could, "Thanks, babe. I didn't know you were that strong!"

She blushed back to Brianna, knowing she was giving her that look like really?  
The guys standing there like wow thanks for appreciating our help, Nick.

Tord cackling, turning to you, "At least I'm smarter than hi-"

He was cut off by Matt getting up last, jumping and gripping our hands. Once up he closed the skylight carefully and looked down at the infected to plan a route.

Katie looking at him with eyebrows raised like 'and you were saying?'

Tord noticed that Nick still got a kiss even though he was being dumb, frowning to you.

Nevermind!

Maybe HE should act dumb for kisses!

"What's the plan, old friend~?" Tord cooed to Matt.

"How are you holding up?" Katie asked, turning to Brianna.

"Better than I was," she looked up to you, curious of who everyone was other than obviously being close friends to me. She sat up straighter and used her brain instead of just waiting around, actually really helping us.

"Use the cars for cover..."

Kaitlyn glanced over at her, looking back to Matt who slowly nodded once he noticed the trail of cars along. That could work...

"We can use bottles to distract them," Derek added.

"Or anything else loud," Maddie reminded.

"Move quickly." Tord shrugged, not minding the plan.

"Don't do anything to draw attention to where we are."

We all nodded, Matt pointing to the starting car. We could always sit here and watch the pattern of where they go back and forth at, but Brianna needs to get to the base quickly.

"Maybe there's a fire escape around here or something?" Katie would chime in, looking over the edges of the roof.

She’d soon spot the fire exit, getting Matt and Tord's attention.

They both saw it, Matt patting Kaitlyn and Katie on the back.

"Good work, girls."

It was a small jump, but worth it to get past those creepy mofos out there. Shouldn't make much noise either!

"Teamwork does make the dream work..." Katie would murmur, looking down the gap. Bruh, if only Race saw this. He'd shit his pants from how far they're up.

"Yo, Race, I think I found some twinkies!" She'd say, calling Race over to the edge.

Race was there in a flash, bruh. He shook the entire fucking roof!

Tord growled, "You're being too loud."

He glared at the two loud teens.

Katie would give him the finger momentarily, before turning back to Race.

"Bruh, where them twinkies at?" Race would say frantically. The dude almost looked rabid, ngl.

Matt's eyes were glued open, staring at the boy. Jesus, these kids...

"Okay baby, all you gotta do is extend one of your spider legs out and-" Kaitlyn explained to Nick that he didn't even have to jump!

"Pffsh, I can get across here ez!" Nick would say boldly, proud of his long ass spider legs.

Katie would point over the edge, smiling.   
"Right over here. Just take a look,"

Matt did it before Nick did, and then Tord doing it next, having to jump. Victoria went along easily, telling Emily she'd catch her if she almost fell.

"Then do it and don't look down, see?" Kaitlyn lightly shoved him.  
"Shi-" Nick would say, not expecting the sudden shove. All he had to really do was extend his leg out a little, taking a large step. Before you knew it, he was on the other side.

He'd turn to her, "See? I landed with grace!"

She felt so emotional seeing how easily he moved, without needing her help. It filled her with tears that-

she jumped!

He made sure he was close enough to the edge just in case she were to fall. She is known to be clumsy, after all.

"You act like I'm a child," She whined at him, seeing Lynn get over next with Justin, Derek stepping over easily too.

"Wha, I'm just making sure my short girlfriend doesn't hurt herself," Nick would say, almost boasting like a proud father.

Meanwhile, Katie and Race were still on the other side, not having made it across yet. Race was about to just jump down the gap to find these so-called twinkies Katie told him about.

Tord crossed his arms, already on the other side after all. He watched all of then, waiting for Katie and Race now. Slow ass teens.

Katie would notice that the others made it across, giving Race a nudge to get him back to reality. 

"I'm kidding, there's no twinkies down there. If there were, I wouldn't have told you anyways. I call dibs."

Brianna had help from us to make sure she could get over, Maddie coming over with her actually. Kaitlyn had her arms out ready to catch in case she did fall, her or Maddie one.

Brianna had to catch her breath for a second after making it over without incident, her wound not feeling too hot but she could manage.

Race would look at Katie like she was bloody insane.   
"Wow. I will remember this moment, Katie."

"You have crossed the line."

She'd give a giggle at that, pulling him along.   
"Uh huh. Sure you will. Remember that I do know your phone's password. It would be a shame if your pokemon go were to just... delete itself one day."

"NO! Okay, you win! Gosh!"   
He'd be like DAMN girl you really are insane!

"Bruh, I feel bad for Tord. Now I know what he goes through every day!"   
Race would be like shit, bruh. You're such an ass!

Tord hearing and blushing. Do they all really think they're together?

"What-" she'd begin, but Race was already on the other side. Damn his long ass legs!

Tord snapped out of it to chuckle at her being the last one over and Brianna is the injured one!

Katie would hear him chuckle, giving a roll of her eyes, "What are you laughing at now, dipass?"

He shook his head, un-crossing his arms with a knowing smile.  
"Oh, nothing~"  
"Just that the fire exit is over here, not over there~"

Matt sighed over his attitude, nudging him along, "You're right. Why don't you lead Tord?"

Tord's face dropped.

Katie had to snicker at that, egging him on.   
"Yeah, I agree with Matt. You are a dictator or whatever. It would suit you to lead!”

Tord huffed at those words but turned on his heels to go lead, "Ffffinee."

"Ha, bitch boy."   
Katie had to wheeze after saying that, having a blast at insulting him.

She would jump over after wheezing, her landing just a tad sloppy. Not like she was trying to make it graceful or whatever.

Tord blocked that out, staying POSITIVE.

"Follow me~"

"Unfortunately..." Katie would murmur, tagging along next to Kaitlyn and Nick.

Kaitlyn let Brianna lean on her again, Matt helping to do so. He seemed like he really cared and she didn't mind it either.

Tord actually made himself useful and scouted ahead, seeing where all the infected were positioned and found us a path behind the cars for cover.

It was the closest route too, thank God.

He rushed back over to everyone(as quickly and quietly as possible), telling everyone to follow him now. He crouched and we all did the same, even Brianna. Matt made sure to teach her a good way to do so without putting pressure abominably, Kaitlyn still helping her move.

Tord made it to the first vehicle, soon moving to the next one like a fucking animal.

Kaitlyn and Matt helped Brianna over...looking like normal crouched people. Smh. Sadly, Matt whispered for you all to move ahead before us.

Tord smirking, guess he gets to work alongside his precious Katie after all~

He actually ran over to one that was horizontally placed behind the one, but he quickly surpassed it to another one nearest to the car. He expected everyone to do the same and quietly, the crowd still out there.

Emily was hyperventilating lightly but she followed him first, keeping her footsteps light even in the quick crouch. We would all definitely need to start working out more, this is one hell of a knee buckler!

Lynn easily made it over, focused on keeping herself quiet which felt a little hard but the only real problem for the taller ones was staying lower.

Derek had to keep his head down, making it over after Katie, Justin, and Race.

Matt took to a low knee crouch, having one up more because of his height.

He made sure Brianna didn't fall, Kaitlyn staying light on her feet as well. They weren't as quick as the others of course, which is why they needed them to go first in case of incident.

Finally making it to the vans, which was more out in the open than the cover they had to pass, Tord fiddled in his pockets for the keys to his. He stayed low and snuck to the driver's side, opening it up after unlocking it and clicking the button to unlock all of the other doors.

Lynn rushed over upon seeing him do it to his, doing it to the gang van and quickly hopping into driver's side. She left the door open, but stayed prepared to hit the pedal once we all rushed into it.

Tord went back over to help us like an idiot instead of jumping into the driver's side of his, wanting to be a hero apparently.

Maddie slid the gang van doors open, then opened Matt's vans doors.


End file.
